Past Rememberances
by AijinMegami
Summary: 17, Hilary is sent to the past when the Bladebreakers were first formed. Now in her 13 year old body she needs to stop her close friend who's with Biovolt! Major HilaryKai, TalaOC Ratings will go up later. [COMPLETE]
1. How it Began

AijinMegami: Hello, this is my new story Past Remembrances. I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE!

**Summary: 17 year old Hilary is sent to the past when the Bladebreakers first formed due to an unhappy future. Now, back in her 13 year old body she must try and make sure the past goes the way it did seeing as though her close friend is siding with Biovolt, for some reason, and is trying to help conquer the world.**

**Pairings: A LOT of Kai and Hilary, TalaOC**

* * *

"Tsuki…why… Hilary trailed off, her eyes narrowed as she watched her best friend standing in front of her, her fist tightened next to her. The fire surrounding them roared but neither of them flinched as the heat licked their skins. Tsuki didn't answer as her front hair covered her eyes" Answer me!" the brunette screamed; Tsuki looked up and gave her an emotionless look.

"**_Backwards._**" Tsuki whispered as she lifted a glowing red transparent-like glass orb in her hand as her palm faced at Hilary, her eyes widened as she realized what it was" What the hell are you doing!" she demanded as a similar glass like Tsukis' that was held around her neck, except it was baby blue, glowed." Stop it now!" the ground shook without mercy, pieces of the ceiling fell but none touch them. Time seemed to slow down as from the red orb it produced a sand-timer.**(AN: You know those time keeping things with sand going through it, you flip it over to continue counting the time or something like that. I don't really know what those are called…I sort of forgot.)**

"**_Ushiromae."_** She whispered again and the sand-timer started to twirl in the air" Stop, Tsuki, you have to STOP!" Hilary screamed as the air around them grew more violent, she raised her arms in defense as to protect herself from the harsh winds." You can't protect yourself from the dark." Tsuki whispered as she lifted the orb into the air, Hilary's orb stilled and turned completely white as it fell lifelessly against her chest" You, my friend, **will** join me" Hilary's eyes widened as the timer broke; sand flew all over the place along with pieces of glass and wood." and you **will** help me reach my masters goal." Her lifeless eyes seemed to pierce Hilary right to the core.

"Would you like to see……." Tsuki trailed off as she dropped her arm, the orb remained above her glowing. The redness inside the orbs seemed to react violently as they span inside the orb, the smoky redness could be thought to be liquid but it was hard to tell as it span. Hilary stared wide eyed as time completely stopped, even the rubble had frozen from the middle of falling from the ceiling" **_the dark?_**" with those words the darkness appeared from the red sphere and consumed both of them.

* * *

Hilary gasped as it felt as if she was plunging into the black ocean, her body felt like lead. A sharp pain shot through her body, it felt like someone had grabbed her by the throat. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't speak. It felt like she was just a useless doll._' Tyson…Max…Ray…Chief…Daichi…………Kai…I'm so sorry……I failed…all of you…'_ were her final thoughts as the darkness consumed her eyes and her mind went blank.

* * *

"….me"

_what?_

"..-ey…..me?"

_That voice_

"……-kay?"

_So familiar_

"Hey, can you hear me? You okay?"

Bright dull bluish auburn like eyes flickered her mind.

_T……Ty……Tyson?_  
----------------  
**(Tyson's POV)**  
----------------

Great, just my luck, it starts raining right after I leave Max's house. Ironic how after I get my beyblade free from water exposure it starts to rain, this time I better keep it safe so it won't get wet again. Gaaahhh, I'm getting off the subject. What happened again? Oh yeah, right after I was running for my life I find this chick all bloodied up against the wall.

'_WTF, THIS GIRL LOOKS LIKE THAT ANNOYING GIRL IN MY CLASS! Thank god its vacation and I don't need to hear her nag me anymore'_ those thought rang into my mind as I hold her bridal style. Damn my sense of honor as a man, great her forehead's bleeding too. It's like some kind of rock hit her in the head or something, oh shit her clothes are ripped up too. Must. Look. Up!  
----------------  
**(End of POV)**  
----------------

"Yo T-man……WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO TO THAT GIRL!" Grandpa yelled enraged, Tyson sweat dropped" Chill gramps, I didn't do this! I found her like this, now stop gapping and help me get her inside before her wounds get worse!" the two hurried inside, ignoring the muck they made.

"Um…who's going to treat her wounds?" Tyson asked slowly" What do you mean, my home-dog, I'll do it of course." Tyson glared at his grandfather who had a perverted kind of look" FORGET IT, I'M CALLING A DOCTER!" he stomped away, dragging his grandfather with him.

They had placed the unknown girl on a futon, not really caring that her blood was staining the covers. They didn't touch her, partially thanks to Tyson, so that they didn't do anything wrong. The doctor arrived a few minutes later.

* * *

"So doc, what's the medical status?" Tyson asked with his hands behind his head" Well she seems to be fine, it's a good think you found her. If she had been on the streets any longer then she would have died with blood loss. She'll be fine as long as she takes it easy for a while and doesn't stress herself, make sure she eats properly so that her body will regain all the blood she lost. She'll probably be awake in three days, the IV will help her regenerate enough to wake up; don't forget to change her bandages. Call me if something goes wrong." He said with a bow as he left the premises.

"So Gramps, do you know her?" Grandpa quirked an eyebrow" I was going to ask you the same thing." Tyson face faulted" Hey, you lived here _way_ longer then I did seeing as though you're as old as a dinosaur!" his grandpa twitched" WATCH IT SHORT-STUFF!" the two argues without noticing a glow that shined from the crack of the door where the mysterious girl was.

----------------  
**_(Dream Sequence)  
(Hilary's POV)_**  
----------------

_Where am I? This place…it's so dark…someone, please help…get me out of here……no…No…NOOOOOOOOO! GET ME OUT OF HERE!_

----------------  
_**(End of POV)**  
**(End of Dream)**_

----------------

"Hwah!" Hilary panted out as she sat up quickly, sweat trailed down her face. She winced as she felt pain flow through her body; she gulped the air greedily as she leaned back down._' Where am I?'_ she thought in wonder_' All I remember……is seeing Tyson's eyes…'_ with wide eyes she sat up again" Th-The Granger Do-Dojo." She stuttered out, she noticed she was lying on a futon in the middle of the dojo.

"Hey, you awake?" a familiar voice chirped from behind her, turning around she saw Tyson standing there. But wait, something was wrong…he looked younger!_' This could be a trick, Tsuki could be playing with my mind!'_ she thought getting into a defensive stance" Who are you?" she demanded.

"Hey, hey, chill. Is that anyway to treat the person who just saved you from the streets, sheesh." He grumbled as he picked his ears" Y-You saved me?" Hilary narrowed her eyes" What's your name?" he pointed his thumb towards his puffed chest" The names Tyson Granger, your knight and shining armor!" he said in a heroic pose, she sweat dropped_' Yup, this is Tyson alright'_

"My names…Hilary……thanks for…saving me." she whispered as he rubbed his nose with a sheepish grin" Hehe, it was nothing. Hey, the doc said that you should eat to refill your body with blood, c'mon. Can you stand?" she nodded standing up slowly, ignoring her throbbing body she grabbed his out stretching hand.

"I hope you're hungry, Gramps and I had no idea what you'd like sooo……we just made a bit of everything." He said with a laugh, when he opened the door to the dining room Hilary sweat dropped when she saw the table overflowing with food" Hey Tyson my man, I see you brought the dudette, c'mon let's chow down!" he exclaimed.

As they all started to eat Hilary picked her food while Tyson practically inhaled all his food" TYSON, stop eating everything like a pig! This food was made especially for the homie next to you! The medicine-man said she needs to eat plenty of healthy food!" he scolded." Oh, it's okay…I'm not that hungry."

"Hos ouaght, oush moushld oot!" he exclaimed, his half chewed food flying all over the place" Tyson, eat or speak, make up your mind." Hilary said shaking her head, gulping the down the food" He's right, you should eat." He repeated more clearly" I'm sorry…you made all this food for me…but I'm just not hungry…" she said looking at her hands.

"Uhh…um…hey Hilary, do you like to beyblade?" she blinked" Um…yes…I do." He grinned" Great, c'mon, you woke up just in time to see me be the new tournament champion at this tournament they're hosting nearby! Hehe, watch as I shred that guy Ray into pieces!" he said with a grin, the moment he said Ray she spat out the water she was drinking. Giving her a concern look as she coughed he rubbed her back" Hey, you okay?" Grandpa decided it was a good time to start the dishes and left.

"(cough) Yeah, I'm (gasp) fine." She answered wiping the rest of the water off of herself._' It'll be best if I didn't reveal anything right now'_ she thought regaining her breath" Ho-How long was I asleep?" she asked looking up" Hmmm? Three days, you don't know how creepy it was watching you. It was like you were dead but not since you were breathing."

"….speaking of which…who changed me?" she motioned to the huge white shirt. He gulped, waving his hands defensively as she glared at him" Huh-hey, it wasn't me! That doctor did it for you!" he yelled" I see." She said narrowing her eyes" Where are my stuff?" he blinked" Oh yeah, that black backpack. It's still at the dojo."

"Whew, well I have a spare change of clothes. Can you help me?" he blushed" WHAT!" she mush room sighed" I meant can you help me get to the dojo you pervert." She snapped, he sweat dropped" Uh, I knew that." Rolling her eyes she thanked Grandpa for food and left the room with Tyson's help.

Hilary came out of the dojo wearing a white tank top that said**_' Angelic Demon'_** in blood red, she wore a black skirt that came to her lower thighs. She had black biker gloves that was gray in the wrist, her shoes were red sneakers. Her belt buckle was a silver phoenix and she had a black jacket tied around her waist. She also held a small white mini-bag that was strapped around her left leg where she kept her beyblade and her launcher was strapped behind her.

She sweat dropped when she noticed Tyson staring at her, red faced" Get your mind out of the gutter Granger, I'm taken." She said hitting him with a pebble" You are?" he said with a blink_' Crap, I'm not supposed to say anything that might make them suspicious…whatever, if someone asks I'll just say I said that to get him off my back'_ she mumbled mentally "Yeah, now let's get going…you don't need to help me, I'm fine." She added standing up by herself.

"Oh…okay." He said with a shrug" So where is this tournament?" he perked up" Oh yeah, follow me!" he said grabbing her hand; she noticed that even as he pulled her by the hand none of her wounds ached. They were still there but they weren't even painful anymore_' hmm, this is strange'_ she thought confused when she felt a pulsing inside her. She glanced at the mini-bag at where the Bladebreakers bitbeasts were with a curious expression and smiled. She sighed in content as warmth flowed through her body as her tattoos glowed. **(AN: That'll be explained in the story later on.)**

She soon found herself in the locker room of the huge gym, Tyson had left to have his match and she had decided to rest in the locker room and just watch the final battle later." Hey Hil's, I'm back!" Tyson yelled opening the door" Hehe, no surprise but I'm going to go battle Kai in the finals!" he said with a cheer, she smiled" Congratulations." He laughed sheepishly as the door slammed open revealing three familiar people.

"Grandpa, Chief, Max, what's up?" he asked surprised" Yo homie, you were so stoked about the battle today that you forgot your own birthday!" he gapped at them" I did!" Max laughed" Yeah!" Hilary sweat dropped_' Typical Tyson.'_

"Oh, who's this? I believe we haven't met yet." Max said with a big grin, Tyson laughed" Whoa there Max, this is Hilary. Believe or not, **I** saved her!" he said and Hilary swore that his head grew about 5 inches." Whoa, you must be very courageous to save her if she got these wounds but how come you came out unscathed?" Chief asked as he dropped his glasses to have a closer look on her wounds.

"Well boys, to tell you the truth all he did was save me from bleeding to death." Hilary said shrugging" Hahaha, so much for Mister Big-shot!" Max said laughed as Tyson pouted" Hey, at least I still saved her!"

As they all laughed together Hilary walked out of the room quietly_'……I need to tell Mr. Dickenson…right now, he's the only one I can tell and he might be able to help me. Besides, from what the boys said to me from the future this tournament is how the Bladebreakers were first created. All I have to do is try and convince him that I'm from the future and allow me onto the team'_ she thought walking down the halls. **(AN: If you're wondering why she's not panicking that she's in the future it's cause she knew what Tsuki did so she wasn't surprised what the outcome was such as how she turned 13 again.)**

After a few more minutes of walking she bumped to someone from the corner, unfortunately the person she bumped onto was stronger and solid then her that she was the one who fell backwards with the person on top of her." Whoa, ouch...that hurts." She mumbled as she landed on her back.

* * *

Kai walked quietly down the dark hall, it was soon time for his match against Tyson. His instincts told him that although Tyson was a total moron he was a worthy opponent, besides the boy had been a thorn on his side for a while so defeating him would be his pleasures_' This will be an interesting match'_ he thought as his lips twitched into a smirk.

As he turned on a corner his eyes widened as he bumped into someone soft, he grunted as he fell forward on top of the person. The sweet scent of lilacs and roses invaded his sense stunning him for a few minutes that he didn't hear the person speak, he held himself back just before he nuzzled the person by the neck. **(AN: Imagine if the person in Hilary's position had actually been a boy when this happened. n . n)**

Lifting himself up he found himself mesmerized at the girls ruby red eyes, she stared back with wide eyes as if surprised by who it was. He scowled_' This is probably another groupie who wants to-'_before he could finish that nasty thought about fan girls who just want to **(AN: I'm not even going to finish that.) **the unknown girl spoke up.

"I'm so sorry; I was so deep in thought that I wasn't paying attention." She murmured looking to the side, not facing him. He just grunted standing up; she stood up quietly staring at the floor, unable to look at him in the eyes.

'_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…damn it Kai, you still have that effect on me even in the past!'_ Hilary thought angrily, every time she looked at his crimson red eyes she couldn't think. Whether he was touching her or just plain looking at her she couldn't think and that always made her frustrated. He had this control over her without even trying!

"Hn." He walked past the girl and continued his way to the stadium, Hilary sighed in relief when she heard Kai's footsteps disappear_' that was close…waaaaay too close. I shouldn't have my guard down just because I'm in the past…but…he still smells like winter'_ she thought with a solemn smile" Crap, I gotta go and find Mr. D before the battle ends and he starts talking!" she yelled as she started to run. Kai would probably be the stadium much earlier then needed so she knew she had some time.

She found his office and frowned when she saw guards in front, walking up she gave them a fake smile" Excuse me, may I please speak to Mr. Dickenson?" the guards frowned" We're sorry young lady but Stanley Dickenson is unavailable at the moment for as you can see a tournament is being held in the name of his company." She sighed" Well then boys, I'm sorry as well." smirking at their confused look she knocked them out by hitting them both by the pressure points on their necks.

* * *

Stanley Dickenson watched the battle that was being played out in front of him, it had just started_' Although it doesn't matter who wins, I have already decided who the new team that will represent the BBA Foundation would be.'_ He thought as he smiled at Kai and Tyson who were battling it all out. He quirked an eyebrow when the door knocked" Hm? I thought I asked not to be disturbed during the battle."

"Mr. Dickenson, I assure you that this will be worth your time." He froze when he heard a smooth female voice instead of the rough voices of his body guard" Who are you?" he asked quietly as a female with shoulder length brown hair and ruby red eyes entered" Mr. Dickenson…please sit down and listen to what I have to say."

He quirked an eyebrow but complied" Mr. Dickenson…my name is Hilary Tatibana……and I'm…from the future." His eyes widened a bit but before he could retort she continued" I know that you are planning to use Kai Hiwatari, Tyson Granger, Ray Kon, and Max Tate to defeat Voltaire and Boris so that you would get rid of their ideas of world domination." He froze at her statement." I am also here to say that many things will happen in the future, the boys……the Bladebreakers……will be famous and powerful……but not even **they** could withstand the fury of the future."

"Y-You really are….from the future…" he trailed off, she nodded" Yes, right now I have all four of the sacred bitbeasts………and to stop the evil that brought me I need your help." He quirked an eyebrow" How could I be of assistance?"

"The person who brought me here was my best friend who, for some reason, joined Biovolt. She is planning to help them succeeded in the past……the future isn't that great either but Voltaire wanted his first try to succeeded to get revenge on you."

"Isn't taking over the world in the future bad enough, hasn't he had enough?" Mr. Dickenson asked as his grip on his cane tightened, she sighed" Well I guess he likes torturing people." She shrugged" Anyways he sent my friend to help defeat the boys in the past and right now they are no match for them….so I was hoping that…well…that you would let me be part of their team."

"Seeing the circumstances you will definitely be on their team, I also have a feeling that you are the only one who can protect them for now." He said relaxing his grip" Okay but we need to make up some things like where I'm from, who my parents are, and……not to mention where I'm going to stay as well as my clothing. Apparently these are my only clothes, my other clothes were ripped up while I was coming here." She said with a sheepish grin.

"Hmm……how about this you are from Japan and have been training under my supervision, your parents passed away so you are under my guardianship and anything else you need I will pay for them myself. If they ask why you were hurt we'll just say it was a blading accident." Her eyes widened" Whoa…that was fast, thank you Mr. D! I'll try not to fail you." She said with a small smile, he nodded as the two stood up.

Walking over to her he placed a hand on her head" You must have gone through many hardships……" he said as she looked down, with a gentle smile he gave her a hug" Don't worry, they won't win." She smiled" Thank you."

"Now I will give you a credit card for things you will need later, if you need more just tell me." he said with a wink" Ah, I see Tyson won the match. I better get down there, are you going to come with me?" she nodded" I guess, I sort of disappeared on Tyson and his friends." She said with a chuckle, he returned the favor as the two marched down the steps.

He gave her a questioning glance at the unconscious guard and she gave him another sheepish look" They wouldn't let me through, I had no choice. They'll wake up in a few hours, I didn't hit them **that** hard." She said rubbing the back of her head, he chuckled" It's okay, let's just go downstairs and give them the big news!"

They entered just in time to see Tyson arguing with Kai, well it was a one sided argument. Hilary gulped as while Mr. Dickenson made his announcement Kai gave her an intense look, Tyson noticed this and stood in front of her glaring at him. After his little speech Mr. Dickenson sweat dropped as he noticed the mini-war between the two, Max, Ray, and Chief joined him as they watched the heated glares.

"Ah-hem, as I said you four are now the new team the BBA will represent as you head out to tournaments all around the world!" Tyson's eyes widened, his little war with Kai forgotten" That is so awesome! Hey that mean's we gotta have a cool name!"

"With your **_blades_** you guys will totally _**break** _those other teams' blades!" Hilary said hinting at Tyson who blinked" Hey, that sounds cool! Bladebreak…um…yeah, Bladebreakers!" he yelled, Hilary sighed in relief as Mr. Dickenson chuckled at her antics." Oh yes, this is Hilary. She will be joining you on your little escapades as a member of the new found team, the Bladebreakers!"

"Why, we don't need a weak girl in the team?" Kai asked coldly, Mr. Dickenson frowned and was about to scold him when Hilary beat him to it" Because unlike you idiots I actually have an idea of how hard it is to fight in a tournament in teams, not to mention I know what you boys need to train on." Mr. Dickenson chuckled" As for the team captain of the team, you will fit that position well Kai."

"Whatever, I'm out of here." He walked out of the arena while Tyson made faces behind his back, when he was done he turned to Hilary" Hey, Hil this is great! We'll get to travel the world together!" she nodded" Yes, oh I believe we haven't met. My name is Hilary, you must be Ray Kon. I've heard about you from Mr. Dickenson."

"Hi." He said with a grin as they shook hands" Alrighty then, your plane leaves tomorrow so get ready." Tyson face faulted" That soon, I GOTTA GET READY!" he yelled running out of the stadium" Hey Tyson, wait up!" Max yelled, Ray laughed" Well I'm gonna go as well, see you guys later." He said with a wave, leaving.

"I assume you'll be staying with Tyson till tomorrow?" she nodded" Hehe, that baka. It's still the middle of the afternoon, he has plenty of time." With a chuckle Mr. Dickenson" Yes but judging by his character that's still going to take him a while." she mushroom sighed" True." She blinked when a card was handed to her" I assume this much money will be enough for now." She smiled" Yes, thank you. I'll try not to spend too much." She waved bye leaving.

'_Time for some shopping!' _she thought excited, she hadn't been able to do anything fun from the future so she was going to have at least a little fun, even if it was for a little bit. She knew her responsibilities but that wasn't going to stop her from having a little fun.

She ran towards the mall she used to go when she had been this age, after getting a bunch of clothes, lingerie **(AN: n . n, hope none of you are perverts!)**, a red duffle bag to keep her stuff, beyblade parts, shoes, and etc she started to leave" I'm tired, it's been a while since I shopped around like this." She mumbled with a silly grin, it disappeared as she jumped away just in time to dodge a sharp beige beyblade.

"Who's there!" she snapped" Are you Hikaru?" a boy with wild golden brown hair with sharp emerald eyes asked as he jumped down from the trees" If I am?" Hikaru (Light) was a name given to her by her sensei; Tsuki was Kurai (Dark).

"I challenge you to a beybattle; if you lose you will come peacefully." He growled out catching his blade" And if I win?" she asked playfully" I will be your loyal subject and help you win the battle against the dark." She glared at him, suspicion creeping into her" Who are you?" he smirked" My name is of no concern right now, now enough talk. Let's Battle!" he yelled launching his blade" Go Suna (Sand)!"

"Fine, then." Hilary said calmly launcher her blade" _Desert Storm_!" he yelled, from his blade a huge brown raccoon with intricate designs on its body with glowing amber eyes appeared. She watched calmly with crossed arms as a sand storm around the blade started to head towards her" If you know who I am you must be a fool challenging me." she stated as he beyblade cut through the storm easily.

"I must see if you are worthy enough to be the keeper of the sacred bitbeasts!" he yelled, she chuckled, he sounded like Ozuma" Fine then, let's just finish this." He blinked as her beyblade disappeared and reappeared behind his" _Desert Coffin_." She whispered, he blinked as his beyblade slowly and completely stopped" How?" her beyblade hadn't even glowed or moved at all, he wondered if she even had a bitbeast.

"Simple. Just pick up your beyblade." She said brushing sand off herself, he blinked and picked up his beyblade and felt all the sand on it" You got it, the sand that covered it slowed it down and soon it stopped because all that sand was too heavy." He suddenly bowed in one knee before her, she sweat dropped" Huh?"

"As promised I will follow under you rule, my name is Kaosu Hageshii (Chaos Violent). My family is a long line of shinobis; we are one with nature so we can feel if the earth senses unnatural balance. Our seers told us everything that we needed to know of you and your other friend."

"I see…Well Kaosu, if you're going to work with me…You, unfortunately, are going to have to work in the shadows." He nodded" I understand, my family is very wealthy so I will follow you in secret. Besides, working the shadows and illusions are a shinobis specialty." She nodded" Good, well I got to go, see you later Kaosu." He didn't say anything as he disappeared in a blur. **(AN: Yes, I know you're wondering about the ninja think but I've become obsessed with ninja's from Naruto so deal with it!)**

----------------  
**_(NEXT DAY)_**  
----------------

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, I'M LATE, I'M LATE, I'M LATE, WAIT FOR MEEEEEEE! Tyson screamed as he ran towards the airport, the stewardess that worked there screamed as he practically ran on the walls. Everyone else just watched in awe at how fast the boy was running.

"Hilary, why didn't you wake me up?" she mush room sighed" Grandpa told me to leave you alone, he said that even an army and tsunami combined wouldn't wake you up." He grumbled and then noticed something" Hey, why are you sitting next to that jerk?" Chief answered him for her" Because we knew that if you ended up sitting next to him we'll never hear the end of it."

Hilary sighed as Tyson argued with Chief, Max watching with an amused expressions_' This plane trip is going to take a loooonnnnng time…thankfully when I got sent to the past some stuff were in the backpack…such as the fabulous iPod!'_ she thought cheerfully taking out the small machine from her backpack, she poked Kai who glared at her with an expression that said 'What the hell do **you** want?'

"Want to listen with me? From what I learned staying with Tyson, if he talks he has the mouth of a motor but if he sleeps his snores could cause an earthquake." She said giving him an ear piece, he thought about declining but thought against it knowing that she was right. No matter how anti-social he was, he wasn't stupid.

Hilary smiled as he took the ear pieces, she had a feeling he would approve of the songs. After all, this was **his** iPod.

----------------  
**_(HONG KONG)_**  
----------------

"Uhhhh, guys…WHERE'S THE FUCKING BATHROOM!" Hilary smacked him on the head" Tyson, there are little kids around here!" she snapped, he gulped noticing the dirty looks the parents were giving him" But seriously, where's the bathroom!" he yelled, with one hand on her head she pointed towards Chief who started rambling directions, Tyson, getting confused shook his head" Never mind, I'll just hold it in."

* * *

"Ahh, I can't feel my toes." Tyson whined as he leaned back against his chair, his stomach full" Oh, I don't have to eat for a week!" Max said as he mimicked Tyson" Thanks for the dinner." Chief said politely as Hilary smiled" Yeah, it was delicious." Suddenly a familiar voice popped into the air" Hmmm, I bet there's not room for tea."

"I'll take that bet-whoa-ahhh!" Tyson yelled wide eyed" Ray!" Hilary exclaimed noticing the familiar neko-jin in a blue waiter uniform. As they talked Mr. Dickenson started to explain to the boys about the tournament, Hilary already knew everything and started to drift away mentally._' Hmm, what did Ray tell me about the Hong Kong tournament? Oh yeah, this is where they meet the White Tigers! That means I get to see Mariah!'_ in the future she and Mariah were very close friends.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a harsh direct voice" So let me get this straight, even if I win all my match-ups we don't get to advance if the rest of the brat-packs don't win." Mr. Dickenson frowned" Why yes, after all Kai there is no 'I' in team." He frowned as well as he stood up" Well there's no 'Kai' in team either." He said turning to leave" Kai…" Hilary whispered, he paused for a sec but continued, thankfully no one but her noticed his pause." Hey, come back here!" Tyson yelled, catching other customer's attentions.

"Ugh, Mr. Dickenson, may I please have the key to my room? I'm tired." Hilary mumbled standing up as well, she had her own suite" Oh yes, here you go. Get a good night sleep, you need to wake up early for tomorrow!" he said with a wink, she nodded stretching as she left." Man, how's she able to stand after eating that much?" Chief chuckled" Never underestimate the power of the female metabolism, they'll surprise you." Max laughed" You got that right."

----------------  
**_(WITH HILARY)_**  
----------------

"Sheesh, the Kai from the past is a real grouch. Oh well, Kaosu, you got any information on the tournament?" Hilary asked the familiar emerald eyed boy that appeared from the shadows" Nothing important, the only team you should watch out for is-"she waved it away" Yes, yes, I know the White Tigers."

"So Mistress, what else do you want me to do?" she sighed" Well for one thing, can you stop calling me Mistress? That's sort of creepy seeing as though you're about 5 years older then me." he smirked" Well actually I'm 1 year older than you in reality, seeing as though you're actually 17." She frowned" Hey, hey, not so loud."

"You can relax, with me protecting you, you don't need to worry." She laughed" Yeah right, seeing as though I beat you easily." He frowned" Now that doesn't count, when I got home I did some extensive training and I've gotten a little better." She smirked" That's the point my boy, a **little** better." She laughed as he pouted like a little boy." Don't worry, I'm just kidding. You're really strong; I'm just not an ordinary blader." She said as she turned to the door to her room.

"I know but… really, you can relax. Have some fun, you smile and laugh with these boys but…your eyes are still guarded, you should free yourself once in a while." she paused from the middle of opening the door to her suite" I know…but…with everything that's been going on…I can't afford to make any mistakes or do things I would regret later on." Kaosu sighed as she entered the room" I understand, later then mis-I mean Hilary." He said disappearing.

After she closed the door Hilary collapsed onto her knees in front of the bed, her head leaning against the bed "I want to have fun, I want to laugh and smile for real…but I just can't do it……what do you think…Dranzer?" she whispered, the bit chip in her pocket glowed and landed in front of her. The red light flash bright and soon there was a girl in front of her.

She had amber eyes that had a hint of crimson and had ruby red hair that had golden streaks. She was presently wearing a long red dress that was made out of silk and what seemed like transparent material and inside was the same dress except it wasn't translucent. The transparent material was dusted with gold; her red gold locks went all the way to her mid back. She looked about 20 years old.

"I think...you should relax and have some fun, Kaosu said that he would watch over you, not to mention **we** will watch over you." Her voice gave out warmth and comfort, as she said those words the bitchips of the rest of the Bladebreakers rose and floated around her" Thanks...hehe, what do you think Kai would say if he knew that you and all of the bitbeasts have a human form." Dranzer chuckled" Well, let's just say he's going to be **really** surprised." She nodded" Yeah."

"I'm so glad…I'm not alone in this." Hilary said" Don't worry, we're always with you. Now, don't you think it's time you go and find those boys? They're in the alley way." Dranzer said with a wink, disappearing with golden sparks. Hilary then had an evil smirk" Have fun, eh?" she opened the window, she was very high above in the building.

"OH YEAH, NOW THIS IS FUN!" she yelled as she jumped, she grabbed the flag pole and flipped on top of it. Standing there with great balance_' Hmm, if I were one of the boys, where would I go!'_ she thought with bright eyes, giving into her instincts she jumped towards another building. After a few jumping around she found the boys arguing with a certain group of neko-jins from the Minx Tribe. She came just in time to see Mariah about to show them her _Cat Scratch_ Attack.

'_Time to show her how it's **really** done'_ Hilary thought cheerfully as she launched her beyblade" Whoa, where did that beyblade come from?" her beyblade slowly stopped in front of them" Wow, it didn't even lose any of its rotation speed!" Max exclaimed._' Sorry for being so mean to you Mariah but right now no one messes with **my** team'_

"Sheesh, after all that big talk I thought you'd be a challenge." Hilary said cheerfully from the ledge of the roof" Who's there!" she snapped, Hilary swung on the roof with her legs holding onto the ledge. Unfortunately they still couldn't see her" ….I don't like to be kept waiting." Lee yelled" C'mon!" Mariah frowned but smirked at Ray" …'kay….catch you later Ray…but remember this isn't over yet." With that she left.

"Man, whose beyblade is this, it's so cool?" Tyson asked as he looked at the blade" I've never seen beyblade parts like those either!" Chief exclaimed as he looked at it closely" Hey, not so close!" Hilary yelled, the beyblade flew into the air and landed into her waiting hands. She had jumped from the ledge and was standing on the ledge of the rail of the fire escape.

"HILARY, THAT WAS YOUR BEYBLADE!" Tyson exclaimed so loud that almost everyone had to plug their ears" Not so loud, and yes that was my beyblade? Why are you so surprised, I thought I already told you that I beyblade." Hilary said with a scowl" Sorry, I just didn't know you had such a wicked beyblade."

"Thanks……" Hilary trailed off as she felt Kai give her an intense glared from behind as she jumped down_' Ho boy, I bet he's labeled me enemy number 1……'_ she thought annoyed**' Well Master Kai is hard headed like that, he won't rest until he's the best'** Dranzer thought in her head_' Dranzer, what are you doing in my head?'_ Hilary asked even more annoyed, it was bad enough when Dragoon would barge into her mind and start bothering her**' Sorry, I'll be going now. Oh and you should answer that boy'** Hilary blinked as she noticed Tyson waving his hand in front of her.

"Hey, you okay?" she blinked again" Huh, oh yeah. Sorry, zoned out there for a second. You say something?" he laughed" Nothing…oh man we lost Kai again!" Tyson whined, Ray chuckled" Don't worry, knowing him he'll come back. Especially if he wants to see who's the strongest between him and Hilary."

"WHAT!" Tyson yelled, Max laughed" Yeah, from what I can tell he'll want to see if she's stronger then him or not." Tyson growled" Hey, I was the one who defeated him from the tournament." Hilary sighed" Yes, that's why he also sees you as an annoyance as well."

* * *

'_How could anyone-I mean **everyone** make a mistake such as knowing whether the tournament was in Hong Kong or China!'_ Hilary thought as she walked towards the plane, apparently Mr. Dickenson had mistaken the location of the tournament. Hilary had found it strange how every single blader that was going to participate ended up in Hong Kong. Not one person got it right.

"I got dibs on the window seat!" Tyson yelled with Max right behind him" Hey, you got to sit there last time!" Chief sighed as the two argued" C'mon you guys, can't we just get along?" Ray laughed" Hey how about this, Tyson you sit with Chief and I'll sit with Max." Tyson glared at Kai" Hey that leaves Kai with Hilary. We can't do that, he'll eat her up!" Hilary sweat dropped" Don't worry, just sit down."

As everyone sat down Hilary started to dig into her backpack again" The usual?" she asked with a wink towards Kai who didn't answer, with a sigh she just handed the ear piece which he took. Tyson peeked at them from his seat and noticed the exchange.

"Hey, you know those two are getting awfully cozy back there." Tyson hissed at Chief who continued to type into Dizzi" Hey, Chief, not so fast. You're going to overload my hard drive!" she complained" Sorry Dizzi, calm down Tyson. He won't hurt her, from what we saw yesterday I'd be more worried about Kai."

"Why's that?" Chief frowned as he replayed the scene from Mariah's beyblade and Hilary's" From what happened yesterday, Hilary flawlessly countered Mariah's beyblade with ease and there's wasn't a single crack on her beyblade after that. Mariah's attack could easily cut through metal and rocks yet Hilary's beyblade remained unscathed, this has me wondering………Just how powerful is Hilary?" Tyson shrugged" Ah who cares, as long as she's cool, then I'm fine with that." Chief didn't answer, apparently he was in deep though.

* * *

AijinMegami: ….this has got to be my longest chapter ever…anyways people, tell me what you think. REVIEW PLEASE! 


	2. Characters

NAME: Tsuki Kunugi

AGE: 17 turned to 13

HISTORY: She is best friends with Hilary Tatibana but for some reason she suddenly turned to the dark side, working with Biovolt. When she and Hilary were friends she was sort of like Kai minus the coldness. She was a lone wolf, quiet, and one who would rather work in the shadows then in front of everyone. Deep down she has a heart of gold. She and Hilary had trained together in the mountains when they were young and are equally matched in martial arts and weaponry, their sensei had mysteriously died. Tsuki had been chosen rather then Hilary to learn how to beyblade but when Tsuki went back to Japan to see Hilary she saw that she was taught how to beyblade from her boyfriend Kai. More of her history will be explained in the story.

DESCRIPTION: She has multiple clothes that will be told in the story; she has long flowing midnight blue hair with sharp silver cerulean eyes.

BEYBLADE: Her beyblade is midnight blue with an illusion of silver all over it (if you don't get it, when she uses her blade you think you see silver but then it flashes back to midnight blue); it has a silver blue attack ring

BITBEAST: Secret will be told in the story.

ATTACK/DEFENCE: Same as above

OTHER: Loves anything artistic and musical, she loves to dance in any style.

* * *

NAME: Hilary Tatibana

AGE: 17 turned to 13

HISTORY: After she and Kai got together during GRev he taught her how to beyblade right after the tournament, why Hilary hated beyblade when she first came out on TV will be explained later on. Now can't say anymore without giving the story away.

DESCRIPTION: Same as Tsuki, her hair is still the same and her used to be innocent ruby red eyes are more shaper and on guard.

BEYBLADE: Ruby red with an illusion of gold, its attack ring is pure black. Her launcher is black.

BITBEAST: Same as Tsuki/ when she was sent to the past she took all of the Bladebreakers bitbeasts with her, even Daichi's.

ATTACK/DEFENCE: Same as Tsuki

OTHER: Loves anything artistic and musical, she loves to dance in any style. Long ago Hilary and Tsuki would dance as a pair in hip hop for fun or sing music. This was before she became friends with the Bladebreakers.


	3. Confusion

AijinMegami: Hello, here's chapta two! I'm glad everyone liked this story, I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE!

* * *

"Hey, it looks like we're in Group-A." Ray said as he looked at the charts, Hilary yawned as she stretched leaning against the wall next to Kai" Hey, what's wrong? Didn't get enough sleep?" Max asked as she rubbed her eyes" Yeah, I had too much on my mind." _'Actually it's because you four wouldn't stop screeching in my head'_ she grumbled as she thought of the five bitbeasts in her carrier.** (AN: Daichi's bitbeast doesn't speak……well maybe it might speak later but not for a long, long, time! n . n)**

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in…" they all turned to see Lee standing there crossed arm with the rest of his team behind him." So what's up? Are you the tournament mascots?" Tyson scowled" Very funny……but we plan to win." Lee grinned" Yeah right, dream on."

"You guys know that you're in Group-A and that the white Tigers are in Group-B…"Mariah trailed off"…which means even if you guys fluke it on the first round, we'll be heading on eventually." Kevin finished with a smirk. Chief then spoke up with confidence" We not only know but we look forward to it!"

"Oh and Ray," Lee drawled" We don't go easy on traitors." He stated as his eyes turned to slits. Ray returned the favor" Well we don't go easy on anyone." Hilary sighed as the two glared down on each other. Kevin suddenly bounced over to Tyson and stared at him" Hey, what the-?" the green haired boy suddenly had a big grin on his face" You totally look like the weakest link."

Tyson lunged at him but Chief grabbed him by the collar just as Kevin started to prance around singing out _'weakest link…weakest link…weakest link'_. Tyson twitched" Well you look like the missing link!" he yelled in frustration as the boy kept singing, as he kept dancing a sudden thought popped into Hilary's head making her laugh. Everyone stopped and looked at the girl who was gripping on Kai's shoulder so she wouldn't fall.

"Uh, Hils', what's so funny?" Hilary giggled" Nothing, except when he was dancing around he sort of looked like those monkeys that dance around for some money." Tyson and Max glanced at Kevin and started laughing" Come to think of it, you look like a giant teddy bear, how cute!" she said motioning towards Gary who blushed" And you look like a panther!" pointing towards Lee who blinked.

"What's with this girl?" Mariah yelled with a sweat drop, Hilary took one glance at her and smiled" Wow, you have pink hair! That's cool, it really fits you." Mariah blinked" He-Hey, we're your enemies. Stop sucking up to us, just because you say those things don't change anything."

Hilary blinked" Uhh, okaaayyy, but really do like your hair. Maybe we could hang out sometimes, **without** the boys of course. Just because you guys have a grudge on Ray or something doesn't mean **we** can't be friends." They all blinked Hilary's cheerfulness and logic.

"Anyways we'll definitely win cause with how Hilary deflected your attack so easily; this tournament will be a synch." Mariah gasped" THAT WAS YOU!" Hilary blinked" Yeah, sorry about that, I just couldn't let you hurt my team mates." She said with a sheepish grin" We can still be friends right?" she asked with a smile, before she could answer Lee had turned around" Mariah, let's go." she nodded and left.

"Hey Hilary, what was that about?" Ray asked with a blink, she cocked her head at him" Exactly the way it went, Mariah seems nice so I want to be friends with her. Kevin really does look like a monkey, Gary really does look like a giant teddy bear, Lee really does look like a panther or maybe a lion whatever, and Mariah really does have unique hair!" Hilary said cheerfully, he sweat dropped with a loss of words." Oh and sorry for grabbing onto you like that Kai." She said with a grin walking away.

**Dranzer: What was that about?  
**_What was what about?  
_**Dragoon: Don't play around Hilary! Why are you trying to befriend Mariah?  
**_It's because she was my closest friend while I was with the Bladebreakers.  
_**Draceil: You really don't want to break that friendship, do you?  
**_Nope, hey Driger, you okay? You're so quiet.  
_**Driger: It's just strange……seeing another me.**

Hilary giggled at the chorus of agreement in her head as she walked towards the stadium, the boy's right behind her.

_Hello everyone and welcome to the first round of the Asian Tournament! Have we got a fantastic match for you people!_

_**You said it AJ, Hi I'm Brad Best along with AJ Topper at the very top of the China Tower Stadium! Apparently we get to witness the newest team, the Bladebreakers!**_

_I heard that they totally kicked butt at the Japanese Tournament!_

**_That's true but have you heard their last team member?_**

_Yeah, I heard it's some chick. Rumor has it that she is under the care of Mr. Dickenson himself! She must be one hell of a blader if she managed to get with the Bladebreakers without lifting a finger! She's completely mysterious though, there's no file or information about her at all! Not even a beyblade history!_

**_Well we'll see how hot she is if she gets to battle today!_**

Both Kai and Hilary didn't pay attention to the match, in fact it was more like she was sleeping and he had his eyes closed making him look like he was sleeping. Since it wasn't an important battle Hilary had decided have a little nap on the chair with her arms crossed. Actually Kai and Hilary were in the same position, both with arms crossed, except Hilary's head was more bowed since she was asleep.

_Oh well, I guess we won't be able to see this girl blade! Apparently she'd rather catch up on her Z's!_

**_Hmm, she must be really confident if she's able to sleep so soundly!_**

* * *

"Hey Hilary, what was that about? You just fell asleep like the tournament was nothing!" Tyson yelled, Hilary sweat dropped _'Actually it really **is** nothing to me, I could defeat everyone easily' _" Sorry, I guess I was really tired." She ended yawning as she stretched" Geez, what was so important that it stopped you from sleeping?"

"Nothing….just four…annoying…voices." She grumbled" Huh?" Max looked at her as she waved her hands in front of her" Oh nothing!" he shrugged" Hey, you okay? If you need anything, just tell me." Ray said with a warm look, Hilary returned the look and chuckled_' That's just like Ray, always the big brother.'_

* * *

'_GAAAHHHHHHH, I SWEAR THAT BOY'S SNORES CAN WAKE THE GODS!'_ Hilary screamed in annoyance as Tyson grumbled in his sleep how he didn't want to go to school, she still laid still pretending to go to sleep so she wouldn't wake anyone up. The rain was pouring outside but it didn't even come close to the snores Tyson was distributing.

"Hehe, this is going to be like taking candy from a baby." with her eyes closed, Hilary pretended to be asleep_' What the hell is Kevin doing here?'_ when nothing happened she opened her eyes a little bit and saw Kevin positioned to launch Galman but noticed his hesitation. He left with his shoes squeaking behind him because of the rain, throwing the blankets aside Hilary shivered a bit at her thin white shirt and black shorts but ignored that as she got off the bed.

"What the-." she whispered when she saw Ray awake as well, his golden amber eyes narrowed as he quickly got dressed and left. Apparently he didn't notice her, with a growl she ran after the green haired boy." Give back my data!" she heard Chief holler through the halls from the way she was running.

"Out of the way!" he yelled and was about to push her, when she grabbed his wrist and knocked him off his feet making him land on the floor face first. He landed with a 'thud' as Hilary quickly twisted his arm onto his back and placed a knee on his back; she ignored the rain and the muddy floor as he squirmed below her." Hey, let go!"

"Not until you give back what you stole." Hilary said with a cold voice that froze him, it scared the heck out of him at how blank her voice sounded_' What the hell happen to that ditzy girl from before?'_ he thought wide eyed as Chief was soon catching up with them" Let him go Hilary……I'll settle this." She heard a voice in front of her; she looked up and saw Ray standing in the rain. With a sigh she stood up, Kevin front flipped to the other side of the huge training dish from where Ray was with one hand.

"My data!" Chief yelled as he finally caught up" its okay Chief, everything's under control." Hilary sighed again as she leaned against the cold concrete wall with her arms and legs crossed" Hey Chief, just leave this to Ray." _'While they battle I'm going to sleep'  
_  
**Dragoon: SLEEP, HOW CAN YOU SLEEP AT A TIME LIKE THIS! WHY ARE YOU JUST SLEEPING ALL THE TIME!  
Dranzer: Oh hush just leave the poor girl alone Dragoon, she's very tired since she's training with Kaosu at night most of the time or thinking of where Tsuki could be.  
Dragoon: She should just sleep; she's strong enough as it is.  
Driger: Yes but not as strong as Tsuki.  
Draciel: Well let's hear Hilary's opinion, Hilary?  
**_…………………..  
_**Dranzer: Hilary, dear?  
**_….ZZzzz….Tyson….baka  
_**Dragoon, Driger, Draciel, Dranzer: (sweat dropped) should have known**

"Hey Hilary the battles over, what's wrong?" Max asked" What the heck, SHE'S ASLEEP!" he yelled pointing at her, she blinked" Ah, sorry, I'm just really tired." She said rubbing her eyes"…….Ray lost Driger." grumbling that he woke her up just for that she started to walk over to the fallen boy.

"How…How could I've been so stupid?" he mumbled to himself" I-I should have known Kevin would try something like that." He mumbled, pissed off at the lack of sleep her patience was at its limit. Growling she picked him up by the collar" Whoa, Hilary, calm down!" Max and Tyson yelled running over to them, Chief trembled while Kai watched leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Okay, listen up cause I'm only going to say this once. You are the White Tigers were childhood friends, you guys grew up together and are really close. You feel awful for betraying them and blah, blah, blah, yada, yada, yada! Okay, sure you guys grew up together but that's all in the past! This. Is. The. **Present**! Not the past, you can't fix what you did but right now you can only hold your head up with pride. Right now you have the Bladebreakers, your new team, a new way to get stronger. Listen if you suddenly join the White Tigers again you'll be betraying us just like you betrayed them. Ray…a person must live their life with no regrets so…choose your path wisely and GROW UP!" She said snapped dropping him.

"Whoa, that was quite a speech." Tyson said wide eyed" Yeah, yeah, I'm tired. I'm going to catch a cold at this rate." She mumbled" You should try and cover up as well." Kai said with a smirk, she looked down" Oh shit, if you any of you guys look at me I will obliterate you guys!" everyone looked away, well Kai still looked at her but had a bored expression." Why would I look at you anyways?" he mumbled walking away.

As everyone gathered inside Hilary had a thoughtful look as despite his bored expression she could have sworn she saw a hint of lust and desire in his eyes._' I must be seeing things…why would he think about me like that right now? According to the boys he's supposed to be this uncaring jerk right now'_ she thought shaking her head as her body relaxed. Snuggling into the covers she got ready for a good night sleep.

* * *

Hilary woke up when she heard a soft noise, since she was a light sleeper from being on guard so much in the future she woke up easily." (Yawn) Ray…what are you doing up?" she asked sitting up, rubbing her eyes" Nothing, I'm going out for a while." He said quietly, she nodded and fell back down" Oh? Okay than………Ray…" he glanced at her" Hm?"

"Come back when you figure things out." She said quietly, he blinked at her statement and sighed understanding that she knew his motive" You're not going to stop me?" she chuckled from her place" Hell no, this is your life. Good luck, I'm going to sleep." She mumbled, he sighed and patted her on the head" Thanks."

* * *

Hilary woke up again at the sound of Tyson's yelling, when she sensed Tyson about to grab her she sat up and said with a threatening finger pointed at him" Disturb me from my sleep and I'll make sure Dragoon goes where no beyblade has ever gone before." She growled, he gulped and nodded. After he go the message she fell back to go to sleep.

**Dragoon: …….you weren't really going to do that, right?  
**_Shaddup!  
_

* * *

"Don't think it's time you woke up?" she heard a cool voice pierce the room, sitting up; she knew without looking at a mirror she had bed hair. Glancing at the door she noticed Kai standing there in his usual position" Oh…it's just you."

"Ray's gone." He said simply, she snorted" I already knew that." He glared at her and she glared back" Get dressed, the other two morons went to fetch Ray but that doesn't mean we get to sit back and relax." He ordered, grumbling she got of bed_' Damn, I'm still tired!'_

She came out later wearing a black tank top and jean shorts_' If we're going to train, might as well wear something cool and light so it won't carry me down'_ she thought with a sigh as she strapped her gear on. She took a jean jacket just in case it got cold, she found Kai waiting for her in the training area" You happy mister, I'm here."

"Do you always wear something so revealing?" she glared at him" What's revealing! I've seen girls with skimpier stuff then this! Besides, these clothes are cool so I don't burn out so fast when I'm training." He snorted" You might as well wear it when your beybattling in the tournament then!" she growled" They have air conditioning there! The weather outside is unpredictable, which is why I brought a jacket."

"Whatever, launch your blade." He ordered, she sighed" Okay, okay, sheesh." She grumbled as the two launched their blades, their two beyblade circled each other" Girl, do you have a bitbeast?" she growled at him" I have a name, its Hilary, Hi-la-ry, use it or don't bother talking to me at all." He growled back" Fine then, **Hi-la-ry**, do you have a bitbeast?" she chuckled" Hehe, that's a secret Mr. Hiwatari."

"Answer the question." He said in an irritated voice" But I did, it's a secret!" he glared at her" Fine, then I'll force the bitbeast out…that is if you even have one. Dranzer!" he yelled as his beyblade jumped into the air" Flame Saber!" he ordered, Hilary watched as it fell from the sky in fiery speed and gave a sharp whistle that sort of reminded him of the winds of a storm and a strong gust of wind came. He watched wide eyed as the flames surrounding his blade died and fell on the floor, unmoving.

"What the hell was that?" he demanded as she walked over to his beyblade, ignoring him she picked up his beyblade and gave it to him" Here you go, I didn't attack it so it's not damaged." She blinked as he knocked it out of her hands" Answer. The Question." He snarled, she glared at him" You shouldn't treat your beyblade that way."

His temper snapped as he pushed her onto the floor, he straddled her waist while his hands pinned her above her head. He growled when he noticed that there was absolutely no fear in his eyes, this was so wrong. He was Hiwatari Kai, one of the strongest beybladers around, why didn't she fear him!" Why do you keep playing games with me?" he said in a low threatening voice, it irked him how she didn't even flinch at the frost in his voice.

"I'm not playing game Kai…." She said quietly, he shook his head as he noticed the scent of lilacs and roses floating into his senses again. His grip on her wrists tightened hard enough to make bruises, she winced at his grip and he smirked. Finally, a reaction" Listen to me, **Hilary**, don't mess with me." he whispered against her ear, with that he stood up and grabbed his blade and walked away.

_Was he always like this?  
_**Dranzer: Yes…but it's not really his fault…Biovolt has taught him many bad things about the female race. Those things stayed even when he lost his memory, his grandfather's influence didn't help at all. He kept reminding him that emotions were for the weak or something like that.  
Dragoon: Sheesh, why didn't you beat him up like you would do with the others if they did that to you?  
**_Ah shut up...I can't hurt him!  
_**Dragoon: Why not?  
**_Oh just shut up!

* * *

_

----------------  
**(Kai's POV)**  
---------------- 

This isn't good; this girl is making me feel again. Grandfather has always reminded me that emotions were only an excessive baggage that will weigh you down. He told me that all females were the same, either very arrogant or honor less and would betray others as soon as they get an offer better then the last one.

From the girls I've met this is the one thing grandfather has told me that was true, all their thoughts and conceitedness makes me sick. They only think of how they look…but this girl…she doesn't care. She doesn't wear make up at all, she doesn't have the arrogance of others, she doesn't care what other people think, and…what she said about her clothes **did** make sense. Damn it, but…is this feeling just lust…or...something else?  
----------------  
**(End of Pov)**  
----------------

* * *

AijinMegami: HOPED YOU LIKED IT, REVIEW PLEASE! 


	4. Rain, Friendships, Confusion

AijinMegami: HALLLOOOOOOO! NEW CHAPTER! I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE!

* * *

Hilary quickly got changed into something more suitable for outside. She wore a black shoulder off shirt with a picture of red phoenix on the back and baggy black pants that had a chain dangling on the side. She wore black red gloves with matching sneakers; she tied her hair up so it wouldn't get in her way._' If I hurry I might be there just in time to see Tyson and Ray battle each other'_  
**Dragoon: Why are you going? You know everything's going to be alright.  
**_I know……but I have really bad feeling about right now.  
_**Dranzer: Your feeling is correct, I sense a dark presence.**

"Hilary!" she heard a shout, turning around she saw Kaosu running up to her. She noticed his shoulder looked like it was hit by a sharp weapon and his face a diagonal slash on the right cheek" Kaosu, what happened!"

"Tsuki……she found the position of Tyson and the others. You should hurry, I delayed her for a moment but she's heading there fast." He said collapsing on the floor" Do-Don't mind me, I just need some rest." She glanced at him and nodded" Alright then, don't die on me." he smirked" D'uh."

Hilary chuckled as she ran quickly through the roads when she finally found the mountain they were on_' Dragoon, lend me your power'_ she ordered, without much complaint she felt the air around her grow stronger. They covered her and carried her silently but quickly up the mountain.

"So……you came." She heard a chilling voice as she landed in the middle of the mountain, she hadn't wanted herself be caught by the boys flying up the mountain."….Tsuki…" she whispered." Yes…it's been a while…Hilary."

She looked up and saw Tsuki sitting on the branch of a tree that was growing on the mountain. She glared at the midnight blue haired girl who just stared solemnly at the view" What are you doing here? Are you here to hurt the boys, because if you are…I **will** stop you." Tsuki chuckled" Is that all you think of when it's about me now? That all I do is hurt people?"

"You hurt Kaosu!" Hilary snapped" I hurt him because he attacked me first, call it self defense." She said simply as she lazily twirled her wrist around, Hilary noticed the blood on it." If you're not here to hurt them…then why are you here?" Tsuki sighed as she felt a cool breeze flying by them.

"Let's just say……I came here to enjoy the beauty." She said impassively" Tell me Hilary……when you look at the villages from here what do you feel?" she asked, giving her a suspicious glance Hilary stared at the sight and said instantly." I feel happiness, warmth, and comfort." Tsuki chuckled without any mirth in it" That's all you see? Try and see out of the box." With a glare Hilary looked at it again and blinked.

"I see sadness, anger…bitterness…what in the world!" Tsuki sighed" What you felt at felt first was the greater feeling that people emit everyday…if you concentrate you can see the negative feelings that are covered up…"

"Why are you telling me this?" Tsuki finally looked down at her, Hilary's eyes widened a bit. Her usual emotionless eyes were filled with bitterness, anger, and…loneliness" You…little Hikaru…are the light, the freedom, the happiness………cherish that." She whispered along with the gust of wind that appeared.

'_Wha-What did she mean by that?'_ Hilary thought as she collapsed to her knees_' is there something about Tsuki that I don't know? She and I share everything; we know each other better then we know ourselves!'_ she thought as sad tears fell from her eyes_' what did I miss? Tsuki……what made you change?'_

* * *

----------------  
**_(FLASHBACK)_**  
---------------- 

"_Tsuki, why are you always so cheerful?" 6 year old Hilary asked as she rubbed the tears away from her eyes" What's there to be sad about!" Tsuki asked tilting her head" I mean, even when I hit you when we spar you never cry out or anything! Doesn't it hurt that you want to cry?" Tsuki giggled" No silly, pain fades away so fast that it's like it was never there."_

"_YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Hilary exploded, Tsuki laughed" It's because Hilary, I have so much to be happy for. I have sensei and you to keep me happy, I'm so happy that I'm so free, that I can do anything if I put my mind into it!" Hilary pondered on her logic and smiled" You know what, you're right! We shouldn't let stupid things bring us down!" Tsuki nodded" You got that right! The two laughed as they continued their little training.  
_----------------  
**_(END OF FLASHBACK) _**  
----------------

* * *

Rain poured as Hilary walked along the road that night, she hadn't returned to the motel yesterday and had stayed out all night long at the mountain…staring at the scenery as Tsuki's words floated into her head._' I don't understand…'  
_**Draceil: Hilary…you should really return back to the boys.  
Driger: Yes, you will get sick this way!  
**_Please……just leave me alone…_

She walked in the rain; her eyes seemed lifeless as they seemed to have lost their spark. She knew she missed their match against Charming Prince that was today and that tomorrow they had another match but she also knew that they didn't need her.

"What are you doing out here?" she heard a soft voice ask from behind, turning around she saw Mariah standing there holding an umbrella with Kevin standing behind her holding groceries." Ma-Mariah?" Mariah noticed her dead like eyes making her eyes widened a bit" C'mon, you'll get a cold or even worse at this rate." She said dragging Hilary under the umbrella.

"Mariah, are you crazy! She's the enemy." Kevin exclaimed" Oh shut up, c'mon." she whispered to Hilary as they walked back to the house they were staying at. At first they stayed at the motel but after what Kevin did they decided it was best if they distanced themselves from the Bladebreakers. Their sensei rented out a nice little house for them. Hilary continued to look down as she walked along with them; she heard the squeak of the door opening.

"Mariah, what the hell are you doing!" Lee roared as soon as he saw Hilary next to them" Shut up Lee, like she said before, just because we're against Ray doesn't mean we have to be against people who are friends with him! It's not fair to them." She snapped, talking against him for the first time.

"N-No…it's a-alright…I-I sh-shouldn't be in-intruding." Hilary stuttered as her bangs covered her eyes" Hey, what's wrong?" Mariah asked gently ash Hilary tightened her grip on her fists that was placed in front of her chest.

"H-Hey Lee…it…it must really hu-hurt…when your…be-best friend leaves you……th-they do-don't leave a s-single note….no n-note…n-no letter…..y-you wa-wait for an…e-explanation th-that'll ne-never come…a-and then…ka-boom…th-they're wo-working for t-the en-enemy….y-your n-not an-angry be-because o-of that…y-you get a-angry be-because t-they d-didn't…e-even ex-explain wh-why they left…di-didn't t-tell y-you an-anything…y-your be-best fr-friend…the o-one that y-you t-thought as a si-sibling." Everyone as silent at her speech, Lee glared at her.

"How dare you just come in here and say how you know how **I** feel!" he roared, Hilary chuckled" Y-You don't need to h-hide it………be-because I know…how you feel." She said looking up as tears fell from her eyes" Hilary." Mariah whispered softly as Lee just stared wide eyed" I…was hurt…as well." she whispered as she fell backwards" Whoa!" Mariah yelled catching her just in time" She's burning up!" she glanced at Lee who looked away" Well, what are you waiting for? Take her to bed before she gets worse!" he snapped looking away, she smiled and walked away carrying Hilary was who really light.

"Hey Lee…is this wise?" Kevin asked from behind, Lee didn't answer as a flash of Hilary crying with the same eyes such as his entered his mind. Her eyes held the same emotions his did, confusion and sadness. He didn't hate Ray, he could never hate him…but just leaving him like that one day really killed him. Why didn't Ray say anything to him, didn't he trust him? Weren't they best friends?

* * *

----------------  
**(With the Bladebreakers)**  
---------------- 

"GAAAHHHHH, WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT WOMAN, SHE'S BEEN GONE FOR ALMOST TWO DAYS!" Tyson screamed. Kai stayed silent as he leaned against the wall in his usual position with his eyes closed._' No…she wouldn't leave just because of what I did…she's not like that'_ he thought mentally.

"Yeah, at first I thought it was nothing…like she was just out but she's been gone for too long." Ray murmured" Great, first Ray and then Hilary. Who's next, Kai?" Tyson grumbled" Hehe, cheer up. She's probably doing her girl thing." Max said with a sweat dropped." Well what girl thing would take this long?" Tyson retorted.

"Hn, you guys should trust her more." Kai said simply getting off the wall" I'm going to bed." He said simply as he walked away, Tyson gapped at him" Did Mr. I'm-Too-Cool-To-Speak just say more then one sentence!" Max laughed" Hehe, well you never know about Kai." Chief suddenly burst into the room panting" You guys, we sort of have a problem."

"What's up?" Chief panted and sat down" I was fixing recalibrating Draciel's defense ring with this better one that I made…but then it….IT BROKE!" he yelled" What's the deal, you could just put the old one back." Max said tilting his head" That's the thing, I had to fix all kinds of things so that the ring I made would adjust perfectly but if I have to redo it, it would take all day even if I try and fix it all night!"

"Chill Chief, Kai will just have to take over whether he likes it or not." Tyson said with a shrug" Well alright then, I'll start fixing your blade right away!" Chief yelled running back into his little work room." Well then, let's get some sleep. We have another big day tomorrow!" Max said clapping his hands.

* * *

Hilary's eyes fluttered open, she felt something warm/cool and damp on her head. Sitting up slowly she noticed Mariah asleep with her head on the bed she was on" I see you're awake." She heard a gruff voice answer, looking up she saw Lee standing there."….why did you take me in?" she asked curiously.

"So…what happened to you?" he asked, ignoring the question." I met a very close friend of mine……she left me a long time ago and…she returned working for people that had bad intentions." She whispered, he blinked and grinned at the irony" So I was right, we're alike in a way." she smiled" I guess.

"Don't you have a match to go to?" he asked after a pause of silence" Hmm, it's not for another few hours. Besides, I need to repay you guys somehow. Did you have breakfast yet?" she asked tilting her head, he shook his head and her smile widened" Great, then I'll make you something to eat!" before he could stop her she ran out the door" mmmh, what's going on?" Mariah asked rubbing her eyes.

"She's awake and making breakfast." Lee answered simply" WHAT! She's sick, she should be in bed." He shrugged" Must heal fast." Glaring at him she ran down the stairs only to see her cooking away" Wait, Hilary, you're sick!" Hilary looked up and laughed" I'm fine, thanks to you I feel a lot better." Mariah watched wide eyed as Hilary finished breakfast in a blink of an eye.

"Hey, what smells good?" they heard Kevin's voice ringing through the house; he blinked when he saw Hilary but didn't comment." Mmmhhhh." Gary said in pleasure as he took a bite" Hey, this is as good as it smells!" Kevin said taking a bite, Hilary giggled" Of course, I used to train out in the wilderness so I had to learn to survive with some edible foods." Mariah sighed" I still think you should rest, but since you won't, eat something at least. You need more nutrients in your body. I noticed some wounds on your body when I changed you so I don't think you should move around that much."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I forgot about those." Hilary said as Mariah sweat dropped" But what's up with those tattoos?" this caught a certain someone's attention" Cool, you have tattoos!" Kevin exclaimed" Oh, uh yeah. Hehe, four in fact but how they look like or whatever is a secret because you're too young to know where they are." She said flicking his nose" Heeyyy, stop treating me like a kid." His previous nervousness around her was gone; he had been scared for what happened at their last encounter.

"Anyways, thanks for the great hospitality but I have to go. The boys are probably worried sick and are going to kill me once I get back." She said with a chuckle" I guess, but be careful out there. Oh and Hilary…I think I'll take your offer to hang out once in a while." Hilary smiled" Thanks…well see you guys later!" she said with a wave, as she left Mariah smiled" She's an interesting girl." Lee nodded" That's true."

* * *

----------------  
**(Asian Tournament) **  
----------------

Hilary arrived just in time as the tournament started; she blinked when she saw only Kai, Max and Chief." Hmm, where are Tyson and Ray?" she murmured looking around. She had gone to the motel first and found it empty so she used Dragoon's powers to fly over here.

* * *

"What are we going to do? Max doesn't even have a beyblade that works, Tyson and Ray aren't even here, and Hilary isn't even here to take over!" Chief yelled panicking; Max sweat dropped" Don't you have an extra beyblade that I could use with Draceil?" Chief gasped for air and yelled" NO!"

"Hey, what's up?" they heard a voice chirp above them, looking above there seats they saw Hilary looking down on them from a crouching position" WHERE WERE YOU!" Chief exploded" None of your business, now what's the matter?"

"The match is starting in 3 minutes, Tyson and Ray aren't here, and I don't have a beyblade since Chief was tweaking with it and something went wrong. You and Kai are the only ones with beyblades that are either here or working right now." Max stated simply" I have a beyblade you could use for now." Hilary said after much consideration.

"Really?" Max asked wide eyed" Here." She said grabbing his hand, placing a blade on his hand" Whoa, this is so cool!" the blade was in different shades of green and seemed to be in mint condition_' It's wrong to hand him Draceil Gravity but this wasn't how history was told either……I have no choice_

"Max, listen closely. Finish the match quickly, don't stall or anything. I don't care how you defeat your opponent, just do it." she snapped" H-Huh, but why? Tyson and Ray aren't here if Kai and I win!" she rolled her eyes" I'm here, besides are you going to humiliate us and hurt the pride of those boys over there?" she asked, motioning towards their opponents." **They** came here to show people what they can do, if you don't fight with your all you'll just be hurting them." Glancing at their enemy he nodded" Fine then, I'll do it."

She smirked" Good."  
**Draceil: This is not wise, Hilary, not wise at all.  
**_Don't worry; just help me concentrate on lessening the blade. It's a little too powerful for Max to control.  
_**Dragoon: A LITTLE too powerful?  
**_Okay, it's a lot powerful, at least it's not Draceil Metal Shield. Now shut up and help me.  
_**Dragoon: Stop telling me to shut up!  
**_Then stop saying such obvious or stupid things!_

Hilary watched quietly as Max defeated their opponents with ease, when he had first launched the blade his eyes widened at the force that shot out but he managed to control it a little bit with a lot of thanks to Hilary and the bitbeasts.

"Wow Hils, this beyblade is super wicked!" she sighed in relief" Thanks, now give it." she said with her hand out stretched, he seemed attached to it already but handed it to her. She smiled at his pouting face" Don't worry, you'll understand." She said with a smile, he looked confused but didn't ask.

"What are we going to do! Kai's match is already done!" Chief yelled, Hilary smiled" Hey, cool down. It's my turn now, finally I get to blade!" she yelled with sparkling eyes, they sweat dropped at her enthusiasm." We forfeit the third round!" their sweat drop grew as Hilary face faulted" WHAT!"

Her face grew red with anger as Kai talked, he growled when the ref disagreed" Hey, hey, HEEEEY! I'm still here idiot!" she yelled waving her hand, with one glance at her he turned and sat back down, she glared back as he glared back.

_**That was a close one! Kai called for a forfeit but he seemed to have forgotten our still mysterious blader.**_

_You got that right Brad, apparently young Hilary doesn't seemed to happy about that either. Look, she's storming up with her beyblade right now!_

"WAAAAIIIIITTTTT!" they heard a yell.

"Hm?" Hilary turned around and saw Tyson stomping through the stadium with Ray on his back" Thanks Hil but I'll take care of this." He said as he sluggishly got to them, he dropped Ray on the bench and gasped for air as he slouched a bit." No, how about we let Hilary take care of this? We've never let her blade."

"But-"Ray butted in again" No Tyson, beside if she blades the sooner we can get my ankle checked, shower, as well as you getting something to eat. Remember, you skipped breakfast." At the sounding of humongous growling stomach he sweat dropped and grudgingly agreed." Thanks!" she said with a smile.

She bounced over there and the two launched their blades but even before the boys' blade had touched the floor Hilary started walking away murmuring" I'm tired." They sweat dropped" What the-"he growled" Where do you think you're going!"

"What, the match's over." Hilary said rubbing her eyes, he looked down with wide eyed noticing that his blade unmoving._' My match ended even earlier than Kais'_ Hilary thought as she caught her blade without looking, she walked over to Ray and took a look at his ankle.

"The winner of the third round is Hilary from the Bladebreakers…hey, where'd she go?" the ref asked looking around since she wasn't at the dish.

_Wow, I didn't even see what happened! Let's go to the cameras!_

From the screen everyone looked up, even the boys, to see what happened. They blinked when in slow motion the blade just seemed stop by itself while Hilary's blade just span in front of it." What the hell happened!" Hilary giggled at their confused looks." Hey, there's sand in the dish and on my beyblade!" the boys from the other team yelled" That was my attack, Desert Coffin." She said simply.

_**I guess we were right; this girl is one tough beyblader!**_

_You got that right, I feel sorry for whoever gets on her bad side!_

"Whoa, that was wicked!" Tyson yelled, Hilary slapped her head gently with her fist with a tongue sticking out as she smiled" Hehe, I didn't want to break his blade." She said with a shrug. She blinked when she felt Kai's glare drilling a hole on the back of her head_' Great, he's definitely going to try and beat me now. The only reason I'm so strong is because in the future everyone is so strong and the beyblades gotten more advanced. Not to mention with the war going on and all….'_

* * *

AijinMegami: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! 


	5. Warning

AijinMegami: HAAALLLLOOOOO, NEW CHAPTER ALREADY!

**OKAY PEOPLE, I HOPE YOU'RE READING THIS PART**

When Hilary said that history wasn't playing like this she meant that Max's blade wasn't supposed to break, Hilary has to make sure that history goes according to how it went meaning the Bladebreakers won the World Championships foiling Biovolts plan so it doesn't really matter how they win as long as they win in a fair fight and stop Biovolt…I think.

* * *

It was finally here, the day of the finals. Today the Bladebreakers were going to clash with the White Tigers" Hey you guys……I can't be there today." Hilary said in a quiet voice, everything stilled and than chaos erupted" WHAAAATTTT!" Tyson screamed, she sweat dropped" Calm down, it's not that bad. Besides you guys don't need me for this and Mr. Dickenson called me over to do something."

"WHAT COULD BE SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU WOULD MISS THE FINALS!" Tyson yelled shaking her" How should I know?" she asked punching him aside, suddenly he ran to Mr. Dickenson's room" Mr. D, how could you make Hilary do something on such an important day?" the old man arched an eyebrow but quickly placed a neutral face, too bad Ray and Kai noticed the change" It is very important, I'm sorry Tyson but I need Hilary for today."

Tyson grumbled as he walked away, Max tried to comfort him which worked and the two were soon chatting. Kai and Ray gave Hilary a suspicious glance but they couldn't find even a crack at her mask that was saying that she was lying." Anyways I gotta go do that errand, bye!" she said with a wave, running out the door.

"Mr. Dickenson, what's going on? I know there's no errand for Hilary." Ray asked arching an eyebrow" I'm sorry boys but what Hilary does is her own business." Ray sighed" But we're her team mates, we have a right to know if she's in trouble!" Mr. Dickenson sighed as well" I'm sorry Ray but all we can do is trust her." Kai didn't say anything except walked out the door.

* * *

"Kaosu, are your wounds finally healed?" she asked as Kaosu materialized from the air" Yes, I'm fine now. What is wrong?" Hilary sighed" Tsuki sent bladers that are from Biovolt to sabotage the battle today, I know what she's up to as well as what Boris is up to. They know that they can't take over the world with 4 weak sacred bitbeasts so they want to test them, if the Bladebreakers lose against the bladers they sent then they will try to get stronger but if they win Tsuki will know they're getting stronger. But we can't allow them to bother the boys right now so we're going to intercept them…you ready?"

"Of course, I'm always ready." She smirked at his confidence" Good because we're going to need to beat 10 bladers at once." He smirked as well" Easy."

* * *

"This is it you guys, the Finals of the Asian Tournament!" Tyson whispered, his voice filled with suspense. Ray and Max nodded while Chief gulped, Kai smirked as he leaned against the wall" Alright, let's go and show those White _Kitties _what we're made of!"

* * *

"Kaosu, what's your position?" she whispered through the small ear phone walkie-talkies Kaosu had brought from his home.**_" I'm about 20 ft west from you."_** His voice crackled against her ear" Good, continue heading forward. If my hunch is correct we'll be bumping into them……now!" she yelled as five shadows shot out from the bushes." Good luck Kaosu!"

"Hehe, so you're the bitch that Lady Tsuki is so worried about. I don't know what she's so concerned about; you look like you can't even beat a fly." Hilary smirked at that comment as another grabbed the boy by the shoulder" Don't let your guard down Gavril sir, Lady Tsuki told us not to underestimate her." Gavril smirked, his bright clear blue eyes sparked a bit at the thought of battle.

Hilary ducked just as she sensed something swipe where her head had been" You're quick." Gavril whispered, he held a huge long silver scythe. Below the huge black cloak revealed that he was wearing baggy dark blue pants with a light blue belt with a matching shirt. The hand that held the silver scythe had thick grey biker gloves that sort of look like it was made of Lego, the other hand had a matching one.

"So you're an elite, eh? Did Tsuki choose you as an elite herself or was it that worthless bastard Voltaire or better yet, that scumbag Boris?" Hilary hissed as she glared at him from her crouching position.

"How dare you, my names Gavril Vadim! I am the son of a great blader of Russia Vlad and I will show you the fury of the cold!" he exclaimed as he launched a light blue beyblade that had a golden outline. Hilary watched as different colored beyblades were launched as well. **(AN: That names really Russian, Gavril means _A man of God_ while Vadim means something…I have no idea, I just made it up)**

She had dressed the same as she had when she had met Tsuki up in the mountain, grabbing her chained belt and pulled it off her waist. She spun it in front of her and to prevent the blades from touching her." Attack, don't give her a chance to launch her blade!" Gavril yelled._' Shit'_ Hilary thought as she blocked a kick from one boy, delivering one of her own to another boy that tried to creep behind her. She grabbed the kick that she had first blocked and twirled the boy around by the foot, tossing him into two boys.

She turned around as the boy she had first kicked recovered and pulled out a spear; wide eyed she dodged the blows to the head as he attacked swiftly. Suddenly he span around with the spear, twirling it, and slammed the end of the spear that had no blade into her gut. Hilary smirked since she had grabbed it before it had hit her and pushed forward, he loosened his grip as he nearly fell forward but as she pulled it back towards her he lost his grip completely and fell as she held his weapon.

"Impressive, you knocked out all of them and hardly have a scratch on you." Gavril whispered next to her ear from behind, her eyes widened_' what the hell?'_ she thought as she turned around with the spear in front of her, she watched as he held a long silver bladed sword this time. His beyblade spinning calmly in front of him" How about we settle this like real beybladers, not like savages."

"Fine, no tricks." She hissed as the boys around them groaned, standing up" Hm, they recuperated quickly. I assume these are the elites?" she asked frostily, he tsked shaking a finger" Nope, these are the best intermediate team we have. The elites are training hard and we have enough subordinates to defeat an army."

'_This isn't good, they're growing quickly'_ she thought with a frown as Gavril caught his beyblade and attached it to his sword" You ready?" he asked as Hilary pulled out a regular launcher" You're too weak for me to take out my **_other_** launcher." She whispered, he growled glaring at her with intense hatred" Let's dance."

"LET IT RIP!" the two yelled" Rise Helina!" **(AN: I'm gonna go crazy with Russian names for a while so be prepared, Helina means _The Light of the Sun_.)** At his command a golden yellow tiger rose, its eyes were the same color as Gavrils'. It had a golden collar that held an emerald gem in the middle.

"How beautiful, so sad that such beauty is wasted on scum on like you." Hilary whispered flicking her hair behind, the boys gulped as a huge vein started to throb on Gavril's head" Helina, Falling Flames!" he ordered, Hilary watched as the tiger roared and from the sky small parts of flames started to fall.

"Shield." Hilary said with crossed arms, Gavril watched wide eyed as a transparent shield appeared. The flames seemed to just fall to the side away from her and her blade" Fenikkusu (Phoenix) Flare." Hilary said in a deadly quiet voice, from her blade a huge phoenix made of fire rose. It roared and flew towards Helina" Dodge it!" he yelled, Helina crouched to move but it was too late. The attack from Hilary was too fast and it shredded the beyblade.

"Come back when you get stronger, for the time being. Leave. The Bladebreakers. **Alone**. Or be prepared to face. My. **_Wrath!_**" she hissed at them with a vicious glare, the intermediate boys gulped while Gavril glared back" I **will** return."

As he said these words they disappeared in a cloud of smoke, Hilary sighed as she caught her beyblade._' The boys are growing strong steadily but……Biovolt is getting stronger……what should I do?'_ she thought as she headed towards Kaosu's direction when suddenly he popped out of the bushes. Startled she reflexively kicked him on the face, sending him crashing into a tree.

"GAAAAHHHH, I'M SORRY!" she yelled helping him up" What…was up…with that?" he asked wiping the blood off his mouth" You startled me so my reflexes kicked in." she answered with a sweat drop, he sighed" Well at least I know that no one could jump you," He muttered" so what now?"

"Biovolt is growing rapidly and we're only in the Asian tournament, the boys probably already defeated the White Tigers but that's not even close to how Biovolt is progressing….I need to improve their beyblades but that would give them a huge advantage against the other bladers." She whispered" What should I do?"

"I don't think you need to change their blade just yet, judging from the people we just defeated they were all weak. They had beyblades of this time period meaning that they don't have anything advance enough to be a challenge to the Bladebreakers right now."

Hilary then gave a thoughtful look after Kaosu's statement" You have a point there but…one of the boys that I defeated, his name is Gavril Vadim…he may have been weaker than me but…his beyblade was more advance then the others. My attack, Fenikkusu Flare usually turns my enemy's beyblade to dust meaning his beyblade was made of tougher materials…I have a feeling that the ones from the elite team are from the future." She whispered.

"Well I have good news; my family was researching on the elite team. They managed to hack into Biovolt's system and found out that there are only 5 elites excluding Tsuki and Gavril. They all have a different element, fire, water, lightening, wind, and earth. Fire is the leader and wind is co-captain." Hilary groaned as she touched her head, the other placed on her hip" Why do I have a feeling that when we get to Russia, Biovolt is going to make _all_ of us battle, including you."

"Me, why me?" he gave her a confused look as she sighed" Kai is fire, Ray is lightening, Tyson is wind, Max is water, and _you_ are earth." She answered simply" What about you? So far I've only seen you use fire and earth…do you even **have** a bitbeast?" she sighed as she scratched her head" That's for me to know and you to never find out." He arched in eyebrow at the answer.

"Why?" she turned around without answering" I need to get back, see you later Kaosu." She said waving at him without looking as she walked away.

* * *

"Ah Hilary, you completely missed our match!" Tyson whined, Hilary chuckled as she sat on the bed of their motel" Sorry Tyson, that errand took longer then expected." Kai glared at her" What exactly was the errand?" she gave him a clandestine smile" Just call it a top secret."

"Ah c'mon you guys, we just won the Asian Tournament! It's time to celebrate, not argue!" Max said jumping all over the place, Ray laughed" I agree with Max!" Hilary watched as the two, Tyson, and Chief started running out the door to celebrate. She gulped realizing that it was only Kai and her in the room.

"Uh…um…I guess…I'll join them!" she exclaimed with a sweat drop as he continued to glare at her, she froze as he got off the wall and walked over to her. He stopped when he was right in front of her, Hilary swore she could feel his breath mingling with hers as he placed his hands next to her head as if trying to block her escape" Where exactly were you while we were at the finals?" he asked in a low voice, Hilary gave him an impassive stare as he glared at her" What are you talking about?"

"I know you weren't on just some errand for Mr. Dickenson." He whispered, a bit ticked off at how calm she was. Hilary's expression remained the same as she stared into his crimson red eyes; she shivered at the intensity and looked down as to avoid eye contact.

Kai seemed a bit confused as she looked down; she looked a bit flustered as well. Tilting her chin up, he seemed mesmerized by her ruby red eyes. Unconsciously he leaned forward, Hilary's breath hitched as she saw him leaning closer. Their lips brushed lightly when suddenly they heard Tyson's loud voice booming towards them.

"Hey Hils, c'mon, Chief promised to pay for everything!" Tyson yelled slamming the door opened" I DID NOT!" they heard Chief yell as they came into the room, thankfully by the time Tyson came barging in Kai had stepped back and was now currently sitting on a chair while Hilary stood against the wall still dumbstruck.

"Uh…yeah…I'm coming." She whispered a bit dazed as he started to drag her out of the room" Yo Kai, you coming?" Ray asked." Hn." Kai muttered with his eyes closed and arms crossed, shrugging Ray ran out of the room. When the door closed Kai opened his eyes as his touched his lips as he remembered the soft petal like lips, it was very brief but he still felt a shock going through his spine as their lips touched.

* * *

AijinMegami: YAAAHHHH, REVIEW PLEASE! 


	6. Her Smile

AijinMegami: I'm ticked off…they made the Naruto anime SUCK! It wasn't that back except the voices and jutsus are soooo stupid! TT . TT, it's not fair. WAHHHHH, damn…I have bad classes and I'm soooo tired. Don't expect a chapter from me for a looooonnnngggg time.

Anyways there's a bit of TalaTsuki in here! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

* * *

**ALSO:**

NAME: Kaosu Hageshii

AGE: 18

HISTORY: Kaosu is from a powerful and wealthy shinobi clan, he is an expert in the art of shinobi and weaponry. He's quiet and cold but is nice and kind at times; once you gain his respect he will always defend you till the death. His clan's symbol is the crescent moon for their swift dark nature. He has a dark past with his clan who do not seem to have a lot of love...

DESCRIPTION: Sharp cold emerald eyes with golden brown hair.

SHINOBI UNIFORM: He would wear his black jacket that is tied together by grey strings near the neck showing off his chest. He would wear a sort elastic like sweater, baggy black pants, and a silver hitai-ate (head guard) that had the symbol of his clan which was a crescent moon. All his clothing has his clan symbol. On the pants of the shinobi (ninja) uniform also had belt like leather straps wrapped around his right leg, holding the sheath of a kodachi (a sword smaller than a katana and is used best for defense, need exceptional speed and agility to master it). He held a katana behind him and kunais/senbons all over him. He switches weapons time from time. (**AN: I wrote the uniform while I was writing another chapter for this story so if you see it rewritten I just copied and pasted. : P)**

* * *

----------------  
**_(WITH TSUKI) _**  
----------------

Tsuki leaned against the wall with her arms and legs crossed, her eyes closed as the kids in front of her trained their hearts out_' Fools, they think they can defeat Hilary and the Bladebreakers?'_ she thought annoyed as she heard their irritating yells as they call forth their bitbeasts._' If only I weren't….**no**, this is my destiny whether I like it or not…'_ she thought solemnly.

"Tsuki…" she heard a voice whispered, looking at the corner of the halls she saw a certain red head standing there._' Tala?'_ she thought curiously as she started walking towards there" Lady Tsuki, where are you going?" Gavin asked in a sickly sweet voice_' Ugh, great. It's that suck-up again…'_ she thought disgusted" None of your business and get back to training." She snapped, he bowed and walked away.

She walked towards Tala when suddenly he grabbed her wrist and threw her into a room" What the-"she snarled" What, this was the only room that didn't have a camera." He retorted" Oh…what do you want?" he sighed" You seemed bored." She quirked an eyebrow" Won't Boris kill you if he finds out you're not training?"

"Nah, he's so happy that you're here that he doesn't notice much on the lower level." He said with a shrug" You sad that you're not an elite anymore?" she asked calmly, ever since she and the new elites arrived the previous elites were now just high intermediates. They were still powerful but not as powerful as the new elites."

"Nope, being an intermediate still has its quirks." He answered" Tala……why'd you call me?" he sighed" C'mon, it's time for us to go." she looked confused when a memory flashed through her mind making her smile.  
----------------  
**_(FLASHBACK) _**  
----------------

"_I wish I could go outside…" Tsuki whispered as she stared at the barred window longingly, she narrowed her eyes when she sensed someone close by. Whirling around she pinned the person against the wall with the tip of a dagger against their throat" Who are you?"_

"_Tala Ivanov." The person answered calmly" What are you doing here?" he frowned at her" You were at my usual spot." She blinked" Oh…sorry then." She whispered pulling back; placing the dagger back in its sheath" I'll leave now." She paused when he chuckled" What's so funny?"_

"_Nothing…it's just that I heard that you were this cold hearted bitch who didn't give a damn about others." He said with a smirk, she gave him a blank stare" At times I am but I do not think I have to be hostile towards you." She stated simply, shaking his head he sighed" Hey…you said you wanted to go outside…right?"_

"_Yes…" she whispered" Why?" she glanced at the snow covered playground and stated quietly" Because I'm always imprisoned……being outside is as close to freedom as I can get…" she whispered as she touched the cool glass" Come with me." he stated quietly, grabbing her hand he started to drag her away from the window. She looked confused as he dragged her when suddenly from within the dark hall she felt cool air, wide eyed she noticed how she was now standing in a winter wonderland._

"_Beautiful." She whispered as snow started to fall, she smiled as a bird flew down and landed on her finger" Thank you for bringing me out…but why?" he blinked" Why what?"_

"_Why did you help me out……is there something you want?" noticing his confusion she sighed" Usually people help me only to want something in return." He smirked" Let's just say seeing you all gloomy don't seem to suit you…" she smiled at him" Thank you…Tala…" her smile was so sad that it sort of made Tala feel bad for her to suffer within Biovolt…a small ray of light within the darkness of the abbey.__  
_----------------  
**_(END OF FLASHBACK) _**  
----------------

'_After that day I swore I would protect that smile…'_ Tala thought determinedly as he dragged her through the confusing hallways, although she had only arrived a few months or weeks ago he already felt close to her and didn't want to lose her.

To make sure the warriors of Biovolt won't be tempted by female skin or be overcome with lust they had made sure that females were available to any male who needed to **(AN: You know…right?)** and any male who thought sex was more important than winning they were either punished or sent to disappear. The females were totally under Boris's control and would inform him of anything that was wrong with the male, it was a lesson all the ones that had survived learned and printed in their minds.

To the boy's females were just things so when they had first met Tsuki they didn't think much until…she **killed** a blader who insulted her. They then learned that they were to obey Tsuki no matter what, Tala had been a bit annoyed that a girl was now his leader but after getting to know her…he just didn't know anymore.

"Tala…Tala…Tala!" she yelled, he blinked" Huh?" she sighed" You okay, you zoned out for a sec." he shook his head" I'm fine…here we are." He whispered as they were soon in the snow once more." Ha…it's beautiful like always." She whispered as she watched the glistening snow, the sun was sort of covered by the clouds so the skies were a bit dark." I'm glad you like it." he whispered, this was one of the few small things that could get her to smile, a happy smile Tala was getting addicted to.

"Hey Tala……do you know what's going on with Hilary?" she asked quietly as she sat in the bench" Well I've heard rumors that she and the Bladebreakers are in America right now…supposedly they lost against a test held by the All-Starz." He murmured, she knitted her eyebrows" So I was right…she was the one who defeated Gavril…" she whispered.

"Yeah…" he walked towards her and poked her on the forehead, she blinked" Don't do that…you look stupid when you do that." He muttered, she frowned" Oh be quiet." She swatted his hand away. He smirked as she growled; she stood up smacking him on the head. He winced rubbing his head" You know for a person who does a lot of violence I have no idea why the hell you don't like it when people curse in front of you."

"Because it's rude…" she muttered as she glared daggers at him for cursing, he chuckled" Yeah, yeah, let's get back in before Boris notices you're missing." She frowned" 'Kay…" she glanced at the snowy buildings once more and turned around, she noticed Tala's out stretched hand and smiled_' I know you'll always protect me Tala…'_ she whispered mentally as she grasped his hand, walking together into the dark abbey.

* * *

----------------  
**_(WITH HILARY) _**  
---------------- 

"WHOA!" Tyson yelled as the car bumped once more, after their humiliating defeat by the All-Starz they had been sent away to train." Dude, I told you to do your seat-belt!" Grandpa yelled as they hit a bump once more, Hilary sweat dropped when Tyson was now upside-down from his seat.

She yelped as they hit a huge bump, Ray had fallen backwards onto her seat-belt. Pressing the small button by accident she flew off her seat and fell forward. Kai, who had been sitting in the front, caught her from falling headfirst into the radio. Tyson had complained that he would die if Kai sat in the back so Grandpa decided to sit in the back while Kai sat on the front." Th-Thanks Kai…" she whispered.

She glared at Ray who gave her a sheepish look; she sighed and sat back down clinging on to him seeing as though she had no time to put the seat-belt back in place as they hit another bump. Kai looked ticked off in the front but no one but the driver noticed since they were the only two in the front, intimidated the driver kept silent.

They finally came to their stop, coming out with bumps and bruises they noticed they were in a forest." Now here we are, out in the open!" Grandpa yelled proudly, Tyson watched wide eyed as the car left with Grandpa waving from the window" Huh, why are they leaving?" Hilary sighed as she answered him with her arms crossed" We are to train here for a few days to strengthen our blades and skills."

"There's a cabin…let's check it out!" Chief stated walking towards it, Hilary paused and looked at the lake next to them." You guys go ahead……" she whispered, they watched as she walked towards the forest. Ray frowned as soon as she was gone" Man, she's sometimes like Kai. A lone wolf!" Tyson complained as they walked into the cabin.

* * *

"Kaosu…are you here?" Hilary whispered as she stopped in front of a tall oak tree, far from the boys." Yes…is this wise?" Kaosu asked quietly as he jumped down from the tree he was in, she nodded" Yes……we only have a few days so I better put good use to it."

"It's not just a few days!" Kaosu snapped irritated" You're actually going to leave them alone for a few months! You're going to miss the American Tournament." She smiled at him" It's not going to be a problem…they'll be fine…"

"Yes but won't they get curious as to why you're suddenly missing, won't they get suspicious of how you aren't there most of the time?" she shrugged" Kai barely battles and he does what he wants too and they don't say anything."

"Hilary, you're not taking this seriously!" he yelled when suddenly Hilary gave him a chilling glare" Don't…**ever** say I'm not taking this seriously…" she snapped angrily, he looked away making her eyes softened" I'm sorry…but I have to know how strong they are…" he nodded" Fine…the car is a few miles from here……what about the boys?" she waved it away" Mr. Dickenson is taking care of that, I told him to tell them that he needs me for a BBA project thing and that I'll be back in a few months."

"I see…" he whispered as they began their journey towards the car and towards…Russia.

* * *

Kai frowned as he sat against a log; Hilary was gone way too long. Looking at Dranzer who was in his hands his frown deepened. He looked up when he heard someone sitting next to him, glancing he saw Ray looking at him with a frown as well." What do you want?"

"You're suspicious as well…aren't you?" Ray asked quietly as he gave him a serious look, a pause of silence reign them as a soft breeze flew by." What makes you say that?" Kai whispered as he closed his eyes." Stop avoiding it, you and I both know something isn't right about Hilary……she seems to know too much and is also so powerful…not to mention the disappearances…"

"It's her life…we're not the boss of her." Kai retorted" If that girl wants to have a life of secrecy it's not my problem." He added making Ray frown" We're a team Kai, what affects her affects us." When Kai didn't answer he sighed, standing up he gave Kai one last glance" Think about it Kai…"

* * *

Hilary sighed as she sat on the jet that was owned by Kaosu's family, she glanced at Kaosu who was sitting on a chair with his arms crossed and eyes closed._' Sheesh…what a Kai-like position…'_ she thought with a dead-pan look, noticing it Kaosu arched an eyebrow" What's with the look?"

"Nothing, it's just I see a lot of people doing that." She answered with a shrug; she had come to Kaosu's home only to see it was like an old Japanese house with everyone in kimonos. They were very kind but still cold to her, hell they were even cold to each other!  
----------------  
**_(FLASHBACK) _**  
----------------

"_Hello Hilary…my name is Fudo Hageshii, it's a pleasure to meet you." A middle-aged man said politely as he bowed, Hilary mimicked him and smiled" Yes, I am grateful that you are helping me." he gave her a smile that didn't reach his eyes" It's nothing if it is to keep the world safe…now how can we be of assistance?"_

"_I will be going to Russia with Kaosu to see how strong Biovolt has become, we will probably stay there for like a month or two. One month we will train against the harsh cold weathers of Russia in the wilderness there and then we will go to see Biovolt." Fudo nodded" Good, good…I will arrange a jet for you, it shall be ready tomorrow in the morning."_

"_If you don't mind sir…we would like to leave before tomorrow, I want to start training as soon as possible." Hilary said quietly as she glanced at a silent Kaosu who was looking at his father with dead eyes" I see, you would make an excellent warrior of our clan." Fudo murmured" The jet will be ready in a few hours."  
_----------------  
**_(END OF FLASHBACK) _**  
----------------

"So what are we going to do?" Kaosu asked quietly after Hilary broke out of her thoughts" Like I said to your father, we'll train in the wilderness and then we will get inside Biovolt to see how strong they are…"

"Is this wise?" she looked out the window quietly and shook her head" No…Tsuki will probably anticipate this and will be there personally…" she whispered, Kaosu sighed" This is getting complicated." He muttered as they got ready to land.

* * *

----------------  
**_(WITH THE BLADEBREAKERS)_**  
---------------- 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HILARY'S NOT GOING TO PARTICIPATE IN THE AMERICAN TOURNAMENT!" Tyson roared at a stern looking Mr. Dickenson, the old man sighed" Unfortunately I need Hilary for an important project at the BBA center." He stated, just like Hilary had asked him to.

Even he didn't know where she had left, perhaps she might be a crazy girl with a wild imagination but Mr. Dickenson could see in her eyes the pain and suffering she had gone through and decided to put his faith in her." Listen….Tyson, just trust her." He stated softly, Tyson seemed startled at how Mr. Dickenson seemed so solemn and backed down.

'_Something's not right……'_ Kai thought remembering Ray's words, shaking his head he looked out at the night sky where the bright moon shined through the dark sky.

* * *

----------------  
**_(WITH TSUKI) _**  
---------------- 

"So…is Hilary on her way?" Voltaire asked as he ate his dinner quietly, Boris sitting on the other side of the table eating as well. Tsuki was on her knees in front of both of them" Yes Master…she is on her way to see how strong the elites have become." Boris smirked" Eliminate her…"

Tsuki narrowed her eyes as she glued her eyes to the floor, refraining herself from glaring at the two above her" I'm afraid I cannot do that…" Boris frowned" Do you dare go against your superiors?" Tsuki flinched as she felt the burn of the tattoos on her" No sir…but I cannot do what you have ordered…if Hilary is gone then I will be gone as well…then who will help you take over the world?"

"Fine, just stop her from interfering with our plans." Voltaire stated quietly, Boris nodded" You are dismissed." Tsuki bowed her head lower" Yes Master…" she turned around and started walking back, her black cloak bellowing behind her as she walked out. She blinked when she saw Tala leaning against the wall.

"What happened?" he asked softly, she shook her head" Nothing…it's nothing…" she whispered as she walked towards him" Hey Tala?" he looked at her" Hm?" she smiled at him" Can we go outside again?"

* * *

----------------  
**_(WITH HILARY) _**  
---------------- 

Hilary blinked when she felt her tattoos glowing, Kaosu noticed as well. Well, he actually sweat dropped because it looked like Hilary was glowing underneath her clothes" Uh Hilary…why are you glowing?"

The two had landed in the forest of Moscow a few days ago and had been training feverishly in the snowy forest" Nothing…" Hilary frowned, she didn't know all about her duties as the guardian of the Sacred Bitbeasts. Actually she didn't know anything at all, snapping her fingers in realization she started to dig into her black bag while Kaosu watched in confusion.

"What's that?" he asked as she pulled out a glass orb" This…well, I don't know what it is either…my sensei just gave it to be before he passed away…it was filled with some kind of blue substance while Tsuki had a red one. While Tsuki chanted the words to send us back in time they had glowed and the substance disappeared, I think Tsuki's is still full though…" she whispered as she observed the ball of glass." Kaosu…do me a favor…" she asked giving him the glass ball.

"What do you want me to do?" sighing she stood behind him" Throw it into that rock with all your strength." She ordered, he blinked" Okaaaayyy." Looking at the fragile looking glass he threw it into the rock" AAAHHHHHH!" the two yelled when suddenly it bounced off and started flying towards them in high speed. They ducked and watched it hit a tree behind them and go fly into another tree" JUMP!" Hilary yelled as the glass flew by below them." DUCK!" Hilary yelled once more as the ball flew back towards them after it hit another tree.

Suddenly the glass was caught by someone, the two blader's eyes widened as they saw Tsuki standing there with a bored expression with the glass in her hand." Hilary…since when did you become an idiot?" she asked in an irritated voice, Hilary twitched" Idiot...? YOU'RE THE IDIOT FOR JOINING THE DARK FORCE!"

"Dark force?" Tsuki stated arching an eyebrow, Hilary blushed" YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Kaosu sweat dropped as the two started to argue with each other" Ladies, ladies, ladies, stop fighting! You're supposed to be enemies, not arguing like long lost friends." Hilary glared at him" We **are** fighting like enemies!"

"Hilary can't fight to save her life." Tsuki muttered crossing her arms" GRAWHHH!" she yelled and tackled Tsuki, Kaosu watched as the two rolled around the snow yelling terrible profanity in all the languages they knew……in other words…all the languages of the world. Well Hilary was cursing, Tsuki was saying childish insults.

"This is stupid." He heard a voice mutter behind him, yanking out a kunai (ninja knife) from his pants and whirled around with the blade when suddenly metal met metal. In front of him stood a red head who held a black switch blade, paring his kunai" Who are you?" Kaosu hissed.

"None of your business." The red head answered, Tsuki grumbled as she brushed snow off her shoulders" Tsuki…I thought you were going to just tell them to go away…not play in the snow." He called out to the midnight blue haired girl, Hilary watched as Tala brushed the snow off of Tsuki's head." Bu-Bu-Bu-"Tsuki started with a pout, Tala frowned" No buts Tsuki, you might catch a cold."

'_This……this is the real Tsuki…but…how…how did Tala bring her out?'_ Hilary thought in amazement, the previous look of pain in her eyes when they had last met was gone. The cerulean silver eyes in front of her were now filled with innocence and happiness as she grumbled at the Russian red head that only shook his head.

"Anyways back to business, leave Moscow now." Tala ordered, Kaosu bristled at the order and was going to retort when Hilary placed a hand in front of him" Why should we Tala?" Tala quirked an eyebrow" How do you know my name?" Hilary paused_' I see…Tala doesn't know where Tsuki and I are really from…'_

"I told her when we last met…" Tsuki murmured. Tala nodded" I see…if you do not wish to die then leave here at once!" he snapped, Hilary blinked" You're going to kill me?" Tsuki shook her head" No……you cannot die Hilary…but…you're companion is of no use to us…so we will kill him if you don't leave."

"Don't listen to them Hilary…I can't die…not yet at least." Kaosu yelled, Tsuki snorted while Hilary gritted her teeth" Fine…we won't go to Biovolt but we will stay here and continue our training for another few weeks…a month latest." Tsuki glanced at Tala who shrugged" Fine…but only a month…then you are to leave."

Tsuki threw the glass ball at Hilary who caught it" Keep that safe…it is the key back home." She whispered, Tala grabbed Tsuki's hand and started to drag her back to the park they usually went to. Hilary watched as a tender look entered Tsuki's eyes as she allowed herself to be dragged by Tala.

"Hilary…why do you want to continue training?" she sighed" Might as well train for a month only…I'll probably be back just in time for the finals…naww, I'll just go to sleep when I get back." Kaosu mush room sighed" You'll never change will you Hilary?" she laughed sheepishly as the shinobi shook his head.

* * *

----------------  
**_(BLADEBREAKERS) _**  
---------------- 

Tyson looked up from helping Chief with fixing his blade when Ray entered the room" So who was it?" Ray sighed" It was Mariah, she just called to chat with Hilary…when I told her she wasn't with us she didn't hear all the way and thought we did something to hurt her making her quit the team." Max winced" That must've been painful." Ray got gloomier" You have no idea…"

"So where's Mr. Happy-Pants?" Tyson said the name sarcastically" Probably on the roof…for some reason ever since we got to America all he's been doing at night is going to the roof." Ray answered suspiciously" Hey Tyson, I'm done scanning your blade. We can start tuning it up now." Chief yelled distracting Tyson, Ray ignored the other boy's yells as he looked up at the full moon.  
----------------  
**_(KAI) _**  
----------------

Kai looked up at the bright full moon and frowned, he stood on top of the small building that held the staircase to downstairs. He felt like something was missing…as if…something should be here but it isn't…he growled as he took out Dranzer. Glaring at it as it flashed against the moonlight the scent of lilacs and roses appeared and disappeared making him yearn for more.

'_Damn it! What's this girl doing to me!'_ he cursed as his grip on Dranzer tightened; it glowed showing his frustration as he glared at the moon. Her voice, her eyes, her hair, her scent…they were driving him crazy!

'_Screw it if I'm just lusting after her…when she gets back…she's mine…'_ he thought as his crimson eyes darkened at the thought of a certain brunette in his arms. Dranzer glowed even brighter as he made his vow.

* * *

AijinMegami: Great…I'm going to sleep now…Zzzzz

PS: I don't remember much of the American Tournament so i'm not going to write much about it, also my sources are a bit...funny right now so if i get the Europe incidents wrong don't flame me! n . n

REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Haruko

AijinMegami: I don't own Beyblade! n . n

* * *

Kai looked up at the bright full moon and frowned, he stood on top of the small building that held the staircase to downstairs. He felt like something was missing…as if…something should be here but it isn't…he growled as he took out Dranzer. Glaring at it as it flashed against the moonlight the scent of lilacs and roses appeared and disappeared making him yearn for more.

'_Damn it! What's this girl doing to me!'_ he cursed as his grip on Dranzer tightened; it glowed showing his frustration as he glared at the moon. Her voice, her eyes, her hair, her scent…they were driving him crazy!

'_Screw it if I'm just lusting after her…when she gets back…she's mine…'_ he thought as his crimson eyes darkened at the thought of a certain brunette in his arms. Dranzer glowed even brighter as he made his vow.

* * *

"ACHOO!" Hilary sneezed from the futon she was on; the servant next to her gave her a concerned look" Are you alright Lady Hilary?" Hilary laughed" Yes…I'm fine…but please, stop calling me Lady…it feels…funny." Hilary grumbled out annoyed, the servant smiled.

"Hilary!" the sliding door opened and a little girl burst through the door, Hilary grunted as the girl tackled her. Before she knew it all Hilary could see was a mass of black hair. Sighing she pulled the body off of her and smiled at the brilliant blue eyed girl staring back at her" Hilary…when are you going to leave?" she asked sadly, Hilary's heart gave out to her at the puppy wounded look but she restrained herself.

"I'm so sorry little Mari…but I have to leave tonight." Tears gathered around the corner of Mari's eyes as she snuggled into Hilary" I don't want you to go…my cousins are so mean to me!" she whined, Hilary sighed once more as she detached the ten year old again." Mari, you're a strong girl. Show them how tough you are and maybe they won't pick on you anymore…"

"But still…" Mari whispered when suddenly she was picked up by the collar of her yukata, blinking she looked into emerald eyes" Hi Kaosu!" she chirped, Kaosu twitched as a vein throbbed by his head" Mari…go to your room." She pouted" But I want to stay with Hilary!" Kaosu twitched more" NOW!" squeaking the little girl ran for her life.

"Now Kaosu, don't be so mean." He sighed" Whatever, how're you feeling?" Hilary tilted her head" Much better, who'd have thought me of all people, would catch a cold!" Kaosu hung his head miserably as the memory came back of the reason why she caught a cold.  
----------------  
**_(FLASBACK) _**  
----------------

"_C'mon Kaosu, play with me!" their training was done for the day and Hilary wanted to play in the snow, Kaosu was currently in the tent warming up" No, I'm tired." He muttered inside" C'MON!" she yelled, growling he zipped the tent down and his jaw dropped at what he saw._

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THOSE SUMMER CLOTHING, IT'S FRIGGIN WHO KNOWS WHAT DEGREES RIGHT NOW!" Hilary laughed" But it feels so cool!" Kaosu face faulted" GET BACK HERE AND GET DRESSED!" he roared chasing after the screaming girl…suddenly the ground rumbled." Oh-uh…" Hilary whispered._

"_AVALANCHE!" the two yelled as they ran for safety only to get caught.  
_----------------  
**_(END OF FLASHBACK) _**  
----------------

'_We survived but…I'm never going to go camping in Russia with Hilary again…thankfully that was our last day there'_ Kaosu moaned mentally" C'mon, I need to leave today if I want to make it to the American Tournaments Finals!" Hilary whined. Kaosu ruffled his hair and mush room sighed" Okay, okay, the jets already ready and your stuff is packed as well. Just get your ass out of bed and meet me at the docking place in two hours." He waved as he walked out the door; cheering Hilary got changed into something more comfortable.

She came out wearing a black sleeveless cheongsam dress, it came to her mid thighs and had a picture of a red phoenix on the back and she wore Chinese styled martial arts shoes. Kaosu blushed" Wha-What's with the dress?" she smiled" Don't worry, I'm wearing shorts underneath. Also it's comfortable when I'm fighting, it gives you enough movement and isn't restricting." He frowned" But you can't hide weapons."

"True but usually most Chinese Martial Arts fighters wear this because they use their body as a weapon instead of other objects as weapons." She answered with a shrug; he nodded" Whatever, father and co would have bid you goodbye but they're in a meeting with another shinobi clan." Hilary blinked" There are more of you guys?" he snorted" Of course, there are shinobis…samurais…martial artists…none of them are extinct…yet." He muttered the last part under his breath, she nodded" I see…"

* * *

Hilary smiled as she got off the airport_' finally…I'm here in America…and just in time to see the Finals!'_ she thought happily as she bounced around, when she saw Mr. Dickenson she tackled him into a hug. He looked at her surprised from the floor" Hehe, I missed you Mr. D!" she cheered, Kaosu sighed behind her" I'm sorry Mr. Dickenson…she ate some candy before she got here and is a bit hyper. We haven't met, my name is Hageshii Kaosu"

Kaosu was currently wearing a black high collared jacket and baggy beige pants. On the back of his jacket had a picture of a crescent moon, he had a stern expression as he bowed respectfully at Mr. Dickenson who looked at him startled._' This boy…something is strange about him…'_ he thought curiously.

Kaosu usually didn't wear causal clothes; he would wear his black jacket that was tied together by grey strings. He would wear a sort elastic like sweater, baggy black pants, and a silver hitai-ate (head guard) that had the symbol of his clan which was a crescent moon. All his clothing had his clan symbol. On the pants of the shinobi (ninja) uniform also had belt like leather straps wrapped around his right leg, holding the sheath of a kodachi (a sword smaller than a katana and is used best for defense, need exceptional speed and agility to master it). He held a katana behind him and kunais/senbons all over him.

"Did you say Hageshii?" Mr. Dickenson asked with realization, Kaosu nodded impassively" Your family is very famous for owning a lot of places such as martial art dojos, clothing stories, toy stores, recording company, and so on." Kaosu nodded once more" Yes, I am the oldest son of Hageshii Fudo who is the head of our clan." Mr. Dickenson smiled" Then you will someday inherit everything."

"Maybe…" Kaosu murmured, Mr. Dickenson frowned but decided to ignore it." Now Hilary, if you don't hurry you'll miss the boy's battle." Hilary smiled" Okay…Kaosu, you coming?" he shook his head" No…I have matters of my own to attend to. I bid you two good day." He said as he disappeared after a person walked by him, Mr. Dickenson's eyes widened while Hilary laughed sheepishly" Hehe, he's a shinobi…actually his whole family is from a long line of shinobis…he's helping me get stronger." Mr. Dickenson sweat dropped" I see."

* * *

Kaosu jumped swiftly through the huge buildings, a cold looked etched on his face. He continued to run until he could see the mountains. **(AN: Yep, he ran that far! Sigh, must be nice for having so much endurance.)** Gracefully he jumped through the forest until he came towards the mountain, calming his quickened breath for running so much he looked upwards with a determined look.

Grabbing the hole to grasp he started his climb up the high mountain.

_**FLASH  
**you can do it Kaosu!_

His expression darkened as the familiar female voice rang through his mind; he gritted his teeth as he quickened his pace.

_**FLASH  
**I'm scared Kaosu…_

The rock he held onto crumbled at the force of his grip, he cursed as he hanged on a small rock. Glancing down he saw that he was very high up in the mountain. Sighing he pushed himself back onto the rock.

_**FLASH  
**I…I love you Kaosu…Aishiteru_

He growled as he crawled up the ledge, his breath uneven as he stayed on his knees. His fists against the rough rocks of the mountain, ignoring the blood he punched the floor creating a small crater. Thankfully it wasn't big enough to send him falling off the mountain top.

_**FLASH  
**she is a commoner, you cannot marry her! She will taint the bloodline!_

His fist tightened at the voice of his father as his bangs covered his eyes.

_**FLASH  
**you are the heir to the Hageshii Clan; do not disappoint us for you will someday lead us._

'_Hageshii this, Hageshii that…I am nothing but a mere tool to my family until…I met her…'_ he thought solemnly, he could still feel her gentle warmth, her soothing aura, her comforting voice, her breathtaking smile, her wonderful scent….and her beautiful azure eyes.

Taking out a sharp blade from behind he walked towards the center of the mountain and placed it in front of him, taking out his grey bag he pulled out fresh flowers, sake, and incense **(AN: I think that's what it's called - . -U)** and prayed. After a small prayer he stood up and looked at the bright sky, the wind blowing gently across his hair making it frame his face.

'_Today is the anniversary of when you left……Haruko…'_ he thought sadly as a picture of a beautiful young woman with bright blue azure eyes and raven hair appeared within his mind. She was wearing a beautiful white kimono that had blue butterflies on it.** (AN: Haruko is an actual Japanese name meaning spring.)  
**  
**_Kaosu!_**

'_Her voice is still as clear as bells in my head…'_ he thought sadly closing his eyes, a stray tear falling from his eyes.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride Mr. D!" she chirped, Mr. Dickenson smiled" No problem Hilary…now what have you been up to?" she sighed" I went to Russia to investigate how powerful Biovolt became but…Tsuki and Tala stopped me." she said with a sigh, Mr. Dickenson nodded" It's alright Hilary…everything will turn out fine." She smiled at him" Of course…"

"Hilary, can you do me a favor?" Mr. Dickenson asked after a pause, she looked at him curiously" Of course…how can I be of assistance?" he smiled" Well according to the Chief Kai hasn't shown up yet, perhaps he's still in his room…would you go wake him up?" Hilary nodded" Of course!"

"Thank you, I gave him his own room knowing he'd just end up killing his teammates. Its room 809, here's the spare card." He stated giving her the keycard, she nodded" Okay, the hotel is just a few blocks from here right?" he nodded" Yes, now off you go!" she giggled" Bye Mr. D, see you later!"

Hilary ran through the streets until she got to the certain hotel Mr. D had told her about before she had gone to Russia, smiling at the thought of seeing Kai again she ran quickly through the rooms ignoring all the yells to stop running._' Let's see…room 800, 801, 802, 803, 804, 805, 806, 807, 808, 809, 810, 811…wait a minute, 809!'_

Knocking the door, wanting to give him privacy, she remained silent. Frowning when she heard nothing she knocked again" Kai, it's me Hilary!" her frown grew as the other side remained silent, taking out the card she quickly slid through it and opened the door." Kaai" she called out walking into the room. She frowned when she saw an empty messy bed when suddenly she felt someone behind her, the person whirled her around and onto the bed. Wincing she looked up to see dark crimson red eyes…

* * *

AijinMegami: REVIEW PLEASE! 


	8. Memories, Chaos, New Enemies

Aijinmegami: ….writers block sux like hell, it's killing me! I want to die, die, die, die! At least I managed to mush up something, when I get writers block it can last for a very…very…VERY…long time unless other great authors start writing and I get inspired but these days only a few people update…TT . TT

I don't own Beyblade.

* * *

'_Kai!'_ she yelped inside, she remembered the sacred bitbeasts she had left with Kaosu. She had gotten annoyed of their yelling that she placed them in his care, knowing it would be safe_' Damn…if I had them right now I could borrow their power to get Kai off of me!'_ she thought angrily when suddenly she realized her lips were against Kais'. Her arms were pinned above her as well as her legs with his legs. 

"Mmph!" she tried to yell out only to find her mouth invaded by his tongue as he coaxed hers to mold with his, Hilary's strength weakened as memories that she suppressed came swimming back to her head.  
----------------  
**_(FLASHBACK) _**  
----------------

"_Aishiteru Kai…" she whispered fondly as she ran her hand through his hair, he sighed on content on her lap." Aishiteru to you do Koi…he whispered, she blushed as he smiled at her. She blinked in confusion when he got off her lap, her blush darkened as his face grew close._

_She thought her heart was going to pop out as his lips met wit hers…they had gotten together not so long ago and hadn't kissed until today…her first kiss was with none other then Kai Hiwatari! The most sought after boy in the whole world, heir to the richest industry, and also known as the Phoenix Prince!_

"_Kai…" she whispered as he hugged her" Shh…" he cooed as his arms remained protectively and possessively around her, she smiled at the comfort and hugged him back as the two remained still under the sakura tree…wishing time would stop forever…  
_----------------  
**_(END OF FLASHBACK)_**  
----------------

'_This isn't the Kai I fell in love with…'_ she thought wide eyed, his lips started to trail down to the nape of her neck" Get the hell off me Hiwatari!" she growled out as she tried to move her arms only to hurt her wrists." Make me." he purred into her ear as he nuzzled into her neck, she gasped at the sensation of her skin becoming sensitive to his touch.

Practically snarling she pushed herself up with all her strength…apparently with too much strength seeing as though both of them fell on the floor. The two remained stunned for a millisecond when suddenly Hilary regained back her sense and jumped off of him, the wall behind her she glared at him." What the hell was that about Hiwatari!" she yelled.

"What was that?" he asked chuckling as he got up, Hilary stood her ground as he stalked towards her. Placing a hand next to her head he tilted her chin up, making her look directly into her eyes." I'll tell you what it was little hana (blossom)…I've decided that you're mine, whether you like it or not." The hand holding her chin strayed upwards and caressed her cheek, as their lips touched once more all Hilary could sense through it was lust.

'_I…I want my old Kai…not this cold hearted one…I want…the sweet Kai that would make me smile every time I see him…'_ she thought crying inside, she restrained herself from doing so in front of him. She blinked when suddenly he grabbed her hand" C'mon…those bakas are probably finishing up the game." He whispered, looking down she allowed herself to be dragged through the streets.

As she looked down she didn't notice how Kai would glare at all the boys who would leer at her, Kai glanced at her as they stood outside of the stadium and his eyes softened for a second_' Hilary…she's like a forbidden fruit I can't resist…when I see her…I feel different…lighter…something I can't explain…'_ he thought confused, his hair covering his eyes he let go of her hand" C'mon…let's go…it's better if those bakas don't know…" he murmured, she blinked but followed him into the stadium.

They came just in time to see the rest of the Bladebreakers cheering in happiness at their win at the American Championship." Hilary, Kai! You guys made it!" Tyson cheered, Hilary laughed sheepishly" Yeah, sorry about that. I went looking for Kai before I came here…I guess we missed the match!" Ray smiled" It's okay, there are more battles to come anyway…Max is over there talking to his mom."

"Thanks." She whispered walking towards him, tapping him on the shoulder as soon as Max turned around Hilary glomped him. Not noticing the vein throbbing on Kai's head she smiled at him" Congratulations Maxy!" his eyes widened" Hilary, you made it!" she nodded" Yeah…unfortunately I missed the match." He shook his head" Aw, it's alright. Oh yeah, Hilary this is my mom…mom, this is Hilary!"

"Pleasure to meet you!" Hilary said politely with a bow, Judy smile" It's nice to meet you as well; I have heard of a mysterious member of the Bladebreakers…I'm assuming that's you." Hilary blushed" Eh, guilty." As the two conversed they didn't notice the pair of cerulean silver eyes watching Hilary fondly.

* * *

_Hilary sighed as she sat at a chair in the party, it was Tyson's birthday and Mr. Dickenson had set up a party. Kai was no where to be seen so she had arrived alone, she sat gloomily at the corner as she watched other couples dancing around lovingly. She felt envious at how their eyes shined with love as they stared into the eyes of their loved one._

_Tyson wasn't dancing but eating, since it was his birthday they gave him a buffet for him to feast in. Kenny was dancing with a reluctant Ming-Ming who gazed at Daichi in a longing way, too bad he was too busy eating with Tyson. Max was dancing with Mariam after he had danced with Emily; the Saint Shields were invited as well._

_Ray looked nervously as Salima and Mariah glared at each other and other couples were dancing happily, ignoring the ruckus the two created. Kane laughed as he helped Ray out by asking Salima to dance. At the sight of Kane Salima seemed to have forgotten about Ray._

_Mathilda and Miguel seemed to be in total bliss as they slowly danced across the room while other bladers danced with random girls. Hilary sighed as she leaned against her hand whose elbow was leaning against her crossed leg when she saw a hand in front of her. She blinked as she looked up and saw Brooklyn" Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be sitting in the corner alone."_

"_I...uh…" Hilary stuttered as Brooklyn smiled" Would you care to dance?" he asked gently, Hilary stared at his hand when suddenly his hand was jerked back. Looking up she saw Kai with his hand on Brooklyn's shoulder" Back off…she's mine." Kai hissed._

"_Kai!" Hilary exclaimed, Brooklyn just smiled gracefully" I see…well I hope you enjoy the rest of the party...next time don't leave a lady waiting" Hilary blinked in confusion as Kai jerked her to her feet." You okay?" She sighed and then growled at him" Where were you! I was worried-"before she could finish he placed a gentle kiss._

"_Shhh, I'm sorry. To make a long story short I was attacked by fangirls." He explained, Hilary sighed" Fine…whatever. This isn't the first time that happened." He smirked" Now my lady, would you care to dance?" he asked mockingly, she smirked" Why yes, good sir." The two smiled as they swayed into the dance floor._

_He was so gentle with her yet not at the same time; to him it felt like he could break her without even trying. Something that delicate fed the burning desire to protect it" Don't worry Hilary…I'll always come for you." He whispered, Hilary sighed at the feel of his warm breath tickling her ear and smiled…Life was perfect.  
_----------------  
----------------

Hilary's eyes fluttered open, a hand over her eyes blocking the sunlight. Sitting up she looked at her hands and felt drops of water falling.  
**Dranzer: Hilary…are you alright?  
**_……I'm fine…_

A bright light shined and Dranzer rose from her blade, the others decided to remain quiet letting Dranzer take over seeing as though she was closest to Hilary and had motherly instincts. Draciel was too young to have those instincts and decided to remain put.

"No…you're not…you're hurting." Dranzer whispered as she brushed Hilary's bangs taking a seat next to her on the bed, revealing her ruby red orbs filled with tears." I miss him…I miss Kai…I miss my Kai…the one who would make me feel safe with just the sight of him…I don't want this Kai…" she whispered, Dranzer sighed and tilted her chin up so that Hilary would look into her amber reddish eyes.

"Hilary…you forget…the Kai you fell in love with was like this…did you fall for only Kai's future side…no you fell in love with all of him…his past…his present…his future…you don't care…you love all of him." Dranzer whispered, Hilary sniffed" I didn't thinks it would be this hard…I love Kai…I love all of him…but…it just hurts to see him so different from the one I know…" she whispered.

"Well this proves Hilary…do you really love him or did you just fall in love with the gentle side of him?" Dranzer asked sternly, Hilary broke from Dranzer's grasp as she frantically shook her head" No! Never! I'm not that kind of person…I accept all of Kai and if this is how he is then…oh well." she whispered, looking up she smiled at Dranzer" Thank you…"  
**Dragoon: Um…sorry to break this sappy moment but Hilary…can we get out of the bitchips? It gets a bit cramped in here…**

"Fine…we're leaving to Russia tomorrow so I guess it won't hurt if you guys can stretch your legs for a few hours. Just…just don't cause trouble and no powers!" she stated firmly, she heard a chorus of 'Okays' and watched as a brilliant light from each color of bitbeast shined revealing the three other sacred bitbeasts. **(AN: It's official, Daichi's bitbeast isn't going to make an entrance…but I might have some use for it later…who knows! - . -U)**

In front of her stood Dragoon, Driger, and Draciel in their human forms covered in a golden light, Hilary smiled_' It's been a long time since I last let them out of their bitchips…this is going to be an interesting day…'_ she thought as the bright light dimmed.

The green light faded and Driger stood there, he had wild silver hair and amber eyes. He wore the male version of the black cheongsam dress except the slits came all the way to his hips; a dark emerald sash was around his hips while he wore with traditional Chinese martial arts pants and shoes. His hands were wrapped in bandages while the back of his cheongsam dress had the symbol of the yin and yang on the back.

The purple light faded and Draceil stood there with a big smile, she looked like a middle schooler while the rest looked like college students. She had long flowing violet hair with crystal blue eyes; she was wearing a purple kimono with a blue sash.

The last light to dim was blue and revealed Driger with his long blue hair tied with a small band, his eyes were silver with a tint of blue. He wore a white shirt with a blue jacket that was held together by a small clip near the collar revealing his shirt. He wore blue baggy pants and had a cap like Tyson.

"You guys…you're really going to stand out…change clothes." Hilary ordered, the bitbeasts sweat dropped" WHAT! We like our clothes, thank you very much." Dragoon grumbled" Okay, Dragoon is fine and Driger as well since Ray dresses like him but Dranzer and Draceil have to change whether they like it or not." Hilary stated glancing at Dranzer and Draceil's unusual clothes.

"Fine." Draceil yielded with a pout, there was a flash of light and Draceil stood in different clothing. She now wore a lavender spaghetti strapped tank top with a white shoulder off shirt. Her pants were blue jeans while she had a blue hat on her head, Hilary squealed at how cute she looked and glomped her. Looking at Dranzer expectantly, the bitbeast mush room sighed.

A burst of flame surrounded Dranzer and she now stood in different clothing, a leather red jacket and a black sleeveless V-collared dress that came to her mid thighs with black boots. Her hair was tied in a pony tail while she held a dark belt around her waist" Better?"

"Geez Dranzer, you look HOT!" Dragoon teased, Driger sighed as he slapped Dragoon on the back of the head" Refrain yourself from speaking in such vulgar language in front of me." Letting go of Draceil Hilary grabbed her keys" Let's go!"

"Uh…where to?" Draceil asked tilting her head" Where else…TO THE MALL!" Hilary yelled, hey they were golden state. There must be something that'll entertain them" NOOOOO, NOT THAT HORRIBLE PLACE!" Dragoon yelled grabbing Hilary" WHAAAAAAA, LET GO YOU MORON!" Hilary yelled as he swung her around.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly" Hilary, you okay?" they heard the door knock, Hilary cursed" Shit, that's Ray! What do we do!" Driger glanced at the door" Well it won't make sense how four people got into your room without opening the door."

"And I have a feeling the Driger from his time will notice himself." Dranzer added, Hilary groaned" Uh…I…hm…I'm fine Ray, you don't need to come in." it was silent for a while giving Hilary hope that he left when" Are you sure, I thought I heard voices." She heard him grab the door knob and panicked.

"I-uh…I'M CHANGING, DON'T YOU DARE COME IN HERE OR I'LL CASTRATE YOU IDIOTS!" she screamed as she quickly locked the door, by the yelp she knew he and Max and Tyson were standing next to him and had run away." Whew…this is why I don't let you guys out that of…ten? AAAAHHHHH!" Hilary yelled as she ducked just in time to dodge a flying…underwear…wait…that was HER underwear. Looking behind she saw things flying in the air.

"Dragoon, stop controlling the air around us or I'll put you back into your bitchip!" she threatened, he pouted as he placed all the things back in order." Great…I'm already tired and I just woke up." Hilary moaned. Dranzer chuckled when all five of them froze as the lock at the door clicked open.

'_shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitSHIT!_' Hilary chanted as the door seemed to open in slow motion." Uh, KAI!" she yelled running in front of him, trying stand exactly in front of his face so he couldn't see behind her." Hilary?" he asked confused, she laughed in a forced creepy way making him sweat drop.

"Let's go on a date!" she yelled, he gave her a stunned look as she looped her arm around his and started to drag him out." Are you okay?" he asked confused" Of course, I'm as happiest as I can be!" she cheered as she continued to drag him; he seemed a bit surprised at her strength." You're hiding something." He said with narrowed eyes, Hilary sweat in fear as he then started to drag her back to her room.

When he kicked the door open he walked in and noticed it was empty, Hilary gasped making him turn around" What's wrong?" she shook her head" Nothing, nothing at all." She frowned inside_' Where did those idiots go?'_ she thought miserably when she noticed Kai was down on one knee" Kai?"

"Why's there a red…feather here?" he asked showing the red phoenix feather, she gulped" I…uh…it's that feather from the hat I borrowed from Mariah!" she squeaked out, Kai frown grew deeper." You're lying." she growled" No I'm not…" noticing his glare, she glared back" Prove it then."

"Hm…" her eyes widened when he took a step forward, taking a step back she found herself pinned against the wall." Why don't I let you just tell me the truth." He whispered, his breath mingling with hers as he lifted her chin up. Her face turned red as a flash of a smiling Kai came into her mind, she blinked when Kai was pulled off of her. Looking up she saw a ticked off Dragoon.

"Yo buddy, hands of the girl." He growled, Kai just glared at him before he grabbed Dragoon's hand and threw him in front of him" Don't touch me." Dragoon jumped to his feet and growled maliciously when Dranzer walked between the two boys" Don't fight, Drag-on (Pronunciation: Dra-g-a-on), stop picking on him!" she snapped, catching herself just in time.

"Oh hi Dranz-el!" Hilary said awkwardly with a sweat drop" I didn't know you …Celia and Dragar were here in California!" Hilary said their names as so they wouldn't get confused with whose name was whose. Hilary couldn't think of any random names so she chose Celia for the end of Draceil while Dragar was the Dr from Driger. So far Draceil's name sounded most normal of all.

"Uh yeah…we came to say hi and the door was open all so we invited ourselves in!" Dranzer yelled glancing at Kai's pocket apprehensively_' Please past self, I know you're smart since you're me so don't come out!'_ she yelled panicking inside, seeing nothing was glowing she sighed in relief. "Anyways, since we saw each other I guess we'll just leave seeing as though you're busy!" she added grabbing everyone by the collar, dragging them outside.

"Uh…I'll see you to the door!" Hilary yelled, Kai sweat dropped at their loud voices and watched Hilary run with the red head.

Hilary sighed in relief as she closed the door behind her" This was a real bad idea, Dranzer, Driger, Draceil, Dragoon, get back in your bitchips!" she snapped, before any of them could say anything Hilary held their bitchips in her hand and watched as they disappeared, sighing in relief once more she opened the door and saw Kai sitting on her bed.

"Oh…hey Kai." She whispered looking at the floor, he looked up with a frown" Who were those people?" she gulped" I-uh, they're old friends…I just bumped into them." Getting off the bed he grabbed her packed bag" C'mon, the boat's a few blocks away…we should get going." He said gently, Hilary blinked in surprise. He was never gentle…well not in this time.

He paused and tensed when he felt Hilary's small hand grabbing his, glancing down he saw Hilary looking up at him with a smile" Let's go!" she chirped dragging him out, he gave a mental smile as he allowed himself to be dragged out the hotel.

As they walked through the entrance of the hotel he felt a vein throbbing, the moment they stepped out of the lodge they were surrounded by reporters.  
"Are you two going out at the moment?"  
"How does it feel to be the team captain of the winner of the American Tournament!"  
"How come you weren't there at the tournament Miss?"

"…Kai…" she whispered, he glanced at her and saw her motion her head towards a small gap. Smirking the two counted to three and ran for their lives" Hey paparazzi, LOOK THERE'S MAX!" Hilary yelled, they all whirled around to see the person who won the American championship title only to see a blond hair in a crowd, Hilary sweat dropped as they ran after it.

"That wasn't really Max…" Kai stated, she nodded" Yeah…I didn't think they'll fall for that." She said laughing sheepishly." Huh?" looking down she noticed Kai had gently tightened his grip on her hand, smiling softly she and he walked through the streets.

* * *

"I'm bored…" a midnight red hair, her emerald eyes gleaming with annoyance as she caught her blade. Finger her beyblade she glanced at a shadowed boy, the only thing visible was his glowing amber **eye** and a fang gleaming as he smirked." Master Li…when can we go and fight Master Tsuki?" 

"Not yet Lian…not yet…" he whispered, his voice dark and husky. The girl shivered in bliss at the sound of his voice" Call in your sister Lein…tell her to bring Yuan with her." She bowed, her face flustered. As she ran out of the room Li's smirk grew" ….soon Tsuki….you will belong to me…while Yuan will conquer Hilary…and the four of us will rule." He whispered as a chuckle arose which grew into a cackle that would have frightened the gods themselves.

* * *

Tsuki blinked as she sat up quickly from her position on the window sill, Tala sweat dropped as she yelped and fell out of balance falling from the window. He mush room sighed as she lay sprawled on the floor; thankfully Boris gave Tsuki her own room that had no cameras…because she destroyed them the moment she found them. 

"You need help?" he asked as she battled the blanket that was tangled around her" I'm…grunt…fine." She mumbled as she fought the covers, Tala shook his head as he helped her out of there." Thanks Tala!" she chirped, he chuckled as she started to fix her bed.

"So why'd you wake up so abruptly?" he asked from his position against the wall, Tsuki paused and frowned" He's coming…" she whispered, Tala frowned as well" Who's he?" she paused once more and clapped her hand free of invisible dust, he remained silent knowing she'd tell when she was ready. She sighed as she fell backwards onto her now neat bed.

"Li Xang and Yuan Shin…Ultimate Double Team Chinese bladers…Lian Ying…Lien Yang…twins that were separated from birth…born to blade…till death…they know the knowledge of ancient times…they know my destiny…they know Hilary's destiny…and they know their destiny…" she whispered, Tala gave her a confused look but didn't ask. **(AN: Li means strenght in Chinese, Yuan means TheOriginal. Shin means belief in Korean but it's actually a name for a girl - . -U. Lian means Graceful Willow in Chinese while Lien means Lotsu in Chinese. I'm sure you know what Yin and Yang means, i just added a -g in Yin.)**

"What exactly do they want from you?" he whispered, Tsuki looked up at the ceiling with a blank face. Sitting up she stared at Tala, a silent message sent. He smiled as he walked over to her, wrapping his protectively around her he watched as she wrapped her arms around him as well." They want me and Hilary…they want the…zzz" looking down he saw she had fallen into a deep sleepily, poor thing. She must have been tired after Boris sent her on all those mission to capture potential bladers.

'_Why does Tsuki of all people have to do this? I still don't understand much but…'_ he glanced at Tsuki's peaceful face and repeated his vow once more mentally as he fell into a light sleep next to her.

* * *

AijinMegami: Well there you go, new enemies, Kai getting horny…I'm going to sleep. 

REVIEW PLEASE!


	9. Surprise: Tsuki vs Hilary

AijinMegami: FINALLY, NEW CHAPTER! I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE!

* * *

Hilary blinked as she stayed frozen in her position, in Kai's secure arms._' How did this happen again?'_ she thought with a groan_' Oh yeah…the moment we found the boys had gone on board he shoved me into his room…well our room since we have to share…and just grabbed me and fell asleep.'_ She tried to squirm out of his grasp only to feel it tightened.

_'So…any suggestions?'  
_**Draceil: How about the ole switcharoo!  
Dranzer: Dragoon…how you been giving her sugar again?  
Dragoon: Uh….no?  
Driger: Actually I saw him sneak her a few candies while we were out…  
**_'HELLOOOOOOO!'  
_**Dragoon: Sorry…why don't you just try Draceil's suggestion?  
**_'Okay…I guess…'_

Hilary grumbled to them as she grabbed the closest pillow, taking a deep breath she slipped out of his grasp while sneaking the pillow into his arms. Getting away she sighed in relief seeing his still asleep, giggling she took out her cell phone that Mr. Dickenson had given her and took a picture of it._' Perfect blackmail!'_ she swore she heard Dranzer giggling in her head. Shaking her own head she grabbed a change of clothing she dumped them in a small bag, grabbed a two piece swim suit, and ran towards the bathroom.

Coming out she saw Kai sprawled on the bed, sleeping like a baby, and almost squealed at how cute it was. Slapping her hand on her mouth she grabbed her white shawl, tied it around her, and ran out of the room. Making sure not to disturb him. With that accomplish Hilary made her way to the pool. As she walked by a closet Hilary swore she heard a female whimper but dismissed it as her imagination.

She squeaked in when she bumped into Tyson, her face flushed when she found herself under him. A vein twitching on her head she grabbed his shoulders and flung him against the wall, he groaned in pain" You idiot, how dare you try to take advantage of me!" she roared, he whimpered" I-I was not! I-I fe-feel-I mean I fell on top of you!" he stammered." Tyson!" she yelled when she sensed someone behind her, turning around she saw Chief with a red faced." Hey…what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? YOU'RE IN A SKIMPY SWIM SUIT!" Ray yelled, appearing from the corner next to Max. She sweat dropped, the sense of being surrounded by overprotective siblings filling her up." I am not!" she whined." Yes you are!" Max retorted.

'_Sheesh, all I'm wearing is a red spaghetti strapped swim suit…is that really that bad!'_ she whined, she heard the female side of the bitbeast say no while the boys objected. Shaking her head as she heard them start to argue she went back to reality" Look, all I want to do is go for a swim and you guys are preventing me from doing so!" she yelled irritated when suddenly Ray pulled out a bag from behind and pulled out a pair of swimming shorts" Here, wear this at least." He ordered, before Hilary could protest the boys gave her a stubborn glare making her sigh and go change.

After getting their approval Hilary ran towards the pool and jumped in, she smiled in relaxation as the water seemed to make her weight-free. She blinked when she found herself surrounded" …Can I help you?" Hilary asked annoyed.

"What's a cute girl like you doing all alone in the pool?" one of the guys asked, Hilary twitched but kept her cool" Waiting for guys like you……" Hilary purred putting a hand on the boy's cheek"….to kick your asses!" she yelled punching him, cracking her hands she glared at them" Now leave…before I get angry." Hilary snapped.

"What's a weak girl like you going to do?" a bulky boy asked arrogantly" This…tubby!" Hilary yelled punching him in the gut, wrapped her arms around his neck Hilary threw him into the pool. Flicking her hair from her face she smirked at the frightened boys" Now fuck off…before I get even angrier…" she hissed, they all squeaked and ran away. Sighing she got out of the pool.  
**Dragoon: Hey, why were you so mean to them?  
**_Because, baka Dragoon…remember that whimper from before?  
_**Dranzer: NO!  
**_Yes…they raped a girl…  
_**Driger: How exactly did you deduce this? You didn't even look inside the closet.  
**_Driger, Driger, Driger…I can read emotions…and the ones they had were of satisfaction and lust…yuck….by the tenseness of his body to the cocky air around him I instantly knew he did something that wasn't right…not to mention he had a scent of jasmines…_

"…hm?" Hilary noticed a crowd forming in the game room; her hair was still damp after showering to wash off the chlorine. "Hey, you hear that champion of the American and Asian Tournament is going to battle this guy with purple hair?" she heard a kid ask his friend as they ran passed her.

'_Purple hair? SHIT, THAT'S ROBERT!'_ she yelled in panic, shaking her head she ran towards the crowd and she managed to get through in one piece just in time to see Dragoon get busted out of the dish.  
**Dragoon: HILARY! LET ME BEAT THE-  
**_No…remember you get to beat him later…'  
_**Dragoon: You are soooooo mean!  
**_And you are soooooo childish!_

"Griffolyon, return now!" Robert yelled enraged that his bitbeast wasn't disappearing.  
_**Child of the Sun**!  
_**Dragoon: Hey, get the hell out of Hilary's head!  
Dranzer: Dragoon, don't be so rude!  
_Why have you gone against nature! You have broken one of the sacred rules of Nature's Laws!  
_**_I'm sorry Griffolyon but my friend has sent me back in time with her, if I had not followed her then the world would have been lost…  
**The child of the Moon and Stars…a tragic tale, you, the phoenix, and the wolf might be able to save her…  
**What! Wait, what do you mean!  
**Set the child of the Moon and Stars f-**_

"GRIFFOLYON!" Robert roared, Hilary watched as the griffin disappeared into its blade." NO!" Hilary yelled as it faded away" Damn it, I was so close as to knowing the truth!" Hilary muttered under her breath" Hilary?" looking to her behind her she saw Tyson on the floor.

It was quiet as Robert caught his blade swiftly; he looked at his blade in confusion and looked at Hilary. She saw suspicion on his eyes but watched as he walked away quietly. Mush room sighing Hilary turned to Tyson.

"Get up from the floor Tyson." She ordered" Hi-Hilary…why'd you call out no?" he asked stunned, she shook her head" Never mind that, what are you doing on the floor?" he looked down in shame while Hilary blinked. A soft smile arose from her face as she held out a hand" Get up Tyson…" she whispered, he looked at her in confusion but her warm smile seemed to melt his humiliation away.

A smile arose from his face as well as he took her hand. Ray, Max, Kai, and Chief came just in time to see the two smiling at each other as Tyson got off the floor" What happened?" Ray asked, he noticed Kai's deadly-aura and took note of that as he turned towards Tyson.

"No…Nothing…It was nothing…" they look at Tyson in confusion while Hilary laugh" I can't wait until we get to the next tournament where we'll be crowned world champions!" she cheered" Oh yeah!" Tyson agreed as they high-fived each other.

Hilary smiled cheerfully at them when suddenly a flash of azure eyes flashed through her mind, her eyes turned to shock as Hilary froze." Hilary?" Tyson asked in confusion, she trembled as the azure eyes appeared again in sigh this time. A person with dark azure eyes, the color wasn't dark…what was dark was the soul. They say the eyes are the window to a person's soul so the owner of those azure eyes must have an extremely dark soul.

"HILARY!" all of the boys, except Kai who yelled out mentally, yelled out as they watched her faint." Oh my god, she's burning up!" Chief yelled panicking" Calm down, I'll bring someone who can help." Ray yelled when Kai picked Hilary up" That'll take to long. We're going to the medical ward, let's go." Kai ordered as they started to run.

"Cerelia (spring), weren't you a bit harsh?" a little shadowed boy asked quietly as he looked up at the azure eyed girl" What do you mean Kiyoshi (Quiet One)?" she asked as she looked down at running Bladebreakers." Lady Tsuki won't be pleased at your actions." The girl remained passive as she remained unmoving" This will be a test to see if she's worthy to fight Lady Tsuki…"

* * *

----------------  
**_(WITH TSUKI)_**  
---------------- 

Tsuki's eyes snap opened as she sat up quickly, Tala almost fell off the bed at how sudden she had gotten up from the bed." What's wrong?" Tala asked as he rubbed his eyes" Something went wrong with Hilary…something…no, someone…some-eh…er….no….NO….GET OUT….GET OUT OF HER…NO!" Tsuki screamed holding her head, Tala's eyes widened as she held onto in pain.

"Tsuki!" she shook her head as she trembled" GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUUUUTTTTT!" she screamed while Tala wrapped his arms around her" Tsuki, calm down! I'm here…" she whimpered as she held onto her head" I'm here…its okay…shhhh, its okay…" he cooed as he rubbed her back slowly. She sniffed against his chest as she whispered the two words before the darkness claimed her" Get…out…"

* * *

----------------  
**_(WITH HILARY)_**  
---------------- 

"Where am I?" Hilary muttered as she looked around, her eyes widened as she noticed she was seventeen again" I-It can't be…" she whispered" HILARY!" looking up from the rubble she was in she saw a huge gapping hole in the ceiling, a shadowed figure looked down at her with a hand out-stretched.

"Hilary, hurry up before this place collapses!" the voice yelled" It couldn't be……Kai?" she whispered as crimson gray eyes looked down at her, shaking her head she grabbed his hand and allowed herself to be pulled out." Sheesh, are you alright? You froze down there for some reason." Tyson said rubbing his nose.

"Tyson?" Ray smiled as he came from behind Tyson" Yeah, we were really worried when the building started to fall." She looked at him" Ray?" Max laughed" That was nothing; Kai looked as if the world was coming to an end." She looked at him next" Max?" Kai glared at him" Shut up."

"…Kai?" she whispered, tears arose from her eyes. They looked at her confused as the tears seemed to pour from her eyes" You guys…YOU GUYS!" she yelled as she grabbed all of them into a hug. They looked at her confused as she held onto them tightly, trembling as sobs cracked from her body.

"Hils, what's wrong?" Tyson asked confused as she held onto them" You guys aren't…you guys aren't……" Hilary's eyes widened as she quickly unhanded them and skidded back" Are you alright?" Max asked concerned as Hilary's eyes narrowed at them, her face still wet from tears.

"I'm a fool…ha, who would have thought I would have fallen for such an easy trap…" she whispered, they looked at her in confusion when suddenly Hilary placed a hand over her should as if she was reaching for a sword when a bow materialized in her hand" Whoever sent me here will die for what they've done, for making me cry,…for making me do this…" Hilary whispered as her bangs covered her eyes, the Bladebreakers watched in confusion as Hilary pulled out a silver arrow from thin air as well." You guys…I'm so sorry…" she whispered as she notched the arrow" Hils, what are you doing!" Tyson yelled.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU IMPOSTER!" she roared as she released the arrow" DRANZER, SACRED FLAMES!" she ordered as flames embedded the arrow, it went past the boys but after a few seconds past they were caught in flames. Unshed tears appeared in Hilary's eyes as her 'boys' turned into shadows. The picture of the decimated city disappeared as darkness surrounded her.

"….GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hilary screamed as she punched the black floor she was on" DAMN YOU BORIS, DAMN YOU VOLTAIRE, DAMN YOU **WORLD**!" she screamed as she punched the floor again" DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT, **DAMN IT**!" suddenly a hand caught her wrist" Hilary calm down."

"Dra-Dranzer?" Hilary whispered as she looked up, growling Hilary pulled out a dagger and slashed Dranzer and noticed it turned into shadow as well." Hey Hilary!" Mariah appeared" STOP IT!" Hilary screamed as she slashed Mariah as well, watching her disappear." Hilary!" this time it was Kai, her Kai.

"K-Kai…" he reached and grabbed her wrist" It's okay, you can stop fighting…" he whispered as he grabbed the blade. Dropping it he wrapped his arms around her" Shhh, just go to sleep." He whispered as he caressed her hair" Sl-Sleep…that sounds nice…NO!" she yelled pushing him away." DAMN YOU!" Hilary roared as she pulled out a katana that was hidden behind her shirt and slashed him" I'm sorry Kai…" she whispered as she watched the wide-eyed looking Kai disappear.

"Hilary!" closing her eyes Hilary turned and slashed the person only to hear a metallic clang" What?" opening her eyes she saw Tsuki look at her." T-Tsuki?" she sighed as she placed her own katana away" Yes Hilary, it's me." Hilary narrowed her eyes as she tackled Tsuki, straddling her waist she held the blade against her throat.

"Tell me…Tell me one reason why I shouldn't slit your throat right here?" Tsuki looked at her impassively" Because I didn't send you here…and because if the moon dies then there will be no one to guide the people lost within the night." Hilary looked at her confused when suddenly Tsuki wrapped her legs around Hilary's waist and threw her off of her.

"Damn it!" Hilary cursed as she landed gracefully on her feet with a flip, glaring at Tsuki she pulled out her blade" Fine, let's settle this with a beybattle. I challenge you Kunugi Tsuki, to a beybattle!" Hilary declared, Tsuki narrowed her eyes" Fine then, I accept!"

The two pulled out their launchers, Hilary's was a long blade while Tsuki pulled out a staff." Interesting launcher you have there…that's a real weapon isn't it?" at Hilary's nod Tsuki frowned" The hilt looks like it's from China but the blade doesn't look it."

"Hn." Tsuki was correct, although the hilt was from China the blade was definitely from Japan. By its gleam you could definitely tell it was made by the best material, the hilt was made of pure gold and silk red strings giving it a tail while the blade was made of the finest metal. A cord was attached to it as Hilary placed her blade near the hilt.

Tsuki's staff was midnight blue with silver round spheres at the end; it seemed plain and simple except for the launcher attached to it." You ready?" Hilary narrowed her eyes" I've trained for this day." Tsuki closed her eyes" Very well."

"3. 2. 1….LET IT RIP!" the two yelled as they ran towards each other, as their blades launched their weapons pared." I will kill you for what you've done!" Hilary yelled as she skidded back" ATTACK!" Hilary yelled" Maidens Tears…" Tsuki whispered, Hilary's eyes widened when suddenly her blade stopped for the offense and paused._' Maidens Tears…what the hell is that?'_

Hilary's eyes studied her blade when she noticed a small ice around the bottom of her blade, a tear drop sized ice holding it in place" I see…Maidens Tears gives a drop of ice on my blade so it'll freeze…you forget…I'm a master of fire, Hurricane Flame!" Hilary yelled waving her hand, the ice melted as her blade rammed into Tsuki's.

"Weak…You're still weak…" Tsuki whispered as she waved her hand, her blade shook Hilary off making her take a step back." I was taught by the best…I'm not weak!" Hilary yelled" Dragoon, Dranzer, Draceil, Driger, ATTACK!" she yelled, Tsuki didn't even bat an eye as a bright light came from Hilary's pocket and attacked Tsuki directly instead of her blade.

"Weak…" she whispered holding a hand; it deflected and flew towards Hilary's blade. A blinding explosion appeared and as the light faded it showed Hilary on the floor face forward with her blade in pieces." You were taught by the famous Hiwatari Kai himself as well as the rest of the Bladebreakers…but you and I both know that they're no match for me…there's no one that can defeat me."

"You-"Hilary was silenced with a kick on the face making her skid across the floor" You're strong Hilary, stronger than me, stronger than the Bladebreakers…WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT!" Tsuki screamed as she trembled in anger. Hilary stared at Tsuki who gave her a plead full look" Why…why can't you set me-"

* * *

"Hilary!" Tyson's face appeared in Hilary's eyes as her eyes came back to focus" Ty-Tyson?" he sighed in relief" Good, we thought you were dead for a moment." She blinked" What happened?"

"Well after you fainted we brought you to the medical ward, they said you just needed sleep so we left you but when we came back you were covered in blood! The doctor arrived just in time to treat your wounds." Ray explained, Hilary looked down and noticed bandages on her." I see…" she whispered with eyes that couldn't be described in words making the boys frown.

* * *

----------------  
**_(WITH TSUKI) _**  
---------------- 

"They'll die." Tsuki whispered as she opened her eyes, Tala flinched at the coldness in her voice" Tsuki?" her vicious look appeared in her face" Cerelia and Kiyoshi will suffer…" she whispered as she got off, Tala watched as she threw her cloak around her walked out the door.

'_She's turned back into **that** again….'_ He thought shaking his head.

* * *

"Lady Tsuki is coming…" Kiyoshi murmured" I know…there is more to Hilary than we know…" she whispered" Who are you?" they heard a voice yell from behind" Hello Kaosu…tell your Mistress to watch it for we'll be watching her…" Cerelia whispered glancing at him, Kaosu froze at her eyes.

"My name is Hatake Kiyoshi while this is my partner Haruno Cerelia…we are one of the elites of Biovolt so we will meet again…" Kiyoshi whispered, their feature were hidden within the darkness" Until then Kiyoshi…" Cerelia whispered as they disappeared in a blur from the ship.

"Haruno Cerelia……………………………………………………………**Haruko**?" Kaosu whispered with stunned eyes as azure eyes flashed through his mind.

* * *

Hilary remained silent, her knees up as she had her arms wrapped around them with her head resting on them. She had remained in that position after the doctor checked her, she hadn't spoken nor eaten. Kai frowned at the dull look in her eyes.

"Hilary, c'mon! What's wrong with you?" Tyson yelled in frustration as she continued to look at the unknown place." Hilary…" Max whispered as Hilary looked away, away from them…the team…her friends…her only family…

Her grip around her knees tightened as she whispered in a rough strained voice" Please…please…just leave me alone…" Tyson growled and was going to yell again when Ray grabbed his shoulder, glancing at him he saw the neko-jin shake his head.

"FINE!" Tyson yelled and stormed off" Get better Hilary…" Max said with a sad smile as he turned to leave, Ray placed and comforting hand on her shoulder" We're here with you Hilary…talk to us if you need us…" he stated softly and left as well, it was now just her and Kai.

"You're weak." He whispered, she didn't move from her position…didn't flinch at the coldness…didn't show any emotions making him frown" I was wrong, I thought you were a worthy rival but I was wrong…you're nothing." He said venomously as he walked away, the door slamming behind him.  
_Nothing…  
Maybe I am nothing…  
I couldn't defeat Tsuki…  
Then how can I save everyone?_

Hilary closed her eyes as she fell into an unsettling sleep.

* * *

"_Big brother, big brother, I finally shot the beyblade without sending it flying out of the dish!" Hilary exclaimed, a ten year old looked down at his five year old sister and a soft smile arose" That's great Hilary, now let's try and see if you do it again!"_

**FLASH**

"_Mommy, Daddy, Big brother…no…no….NO!" Hilary screamed as she saw blood covering her beautiful small house, blood of her mother…blood of her father…blood of her brother…her blood…their blood…one in the same…all over the place…insane laughter filled the room…she couldn't see the culprit who had done this._

"_Poor little Hilary, you were so weak that you couldn't save your own family. How pitiful, I'm ashamed to call you my superior; if I could I would destroy you! Humph, you're nothing. Just shit, shit that these two idiots created!" the female yelled as suddenly a beyblade came flying towards Hilary!_

"_KYAH!" it slammed into her stomach, ripping it so that blood was pouring from it." You feel that? YOU FEEL THAT! THAT'S PAIN; YOU'VE NEVER FELT IT UNLIKE ME! YOU'VE LIVED YOUR LIFE WITH A SILVER SPOON IN YOUR MOUTH, WHY SHOULD I SUFFER WHILE YOU LIVE IN HAPPINESS! YOU SHOULD BE IN THE DARK WITH ME, HAHAHAHAHA!" the girl yelled manically, Hilary noticed that blood was spurting from the girl's mouth and she had a wound on her stomach as well._

"_We are one Hilary…whether you like it or not…until I can control my powers everything you feel I feel…every drop of pain you feel I feel…and every tear you shed I will shed…" the girl whispered before she disappeared into the darkness._

**FLASH**

"_My name is Hirashi Kenji…I will be your new guardian and teacher, I will teach you the ancient ways of fighting. I hope you are ready." Warm, rich, and a kind voice whispered as a comforting hand was placed on her head." This is Kunugi Tsuki, she'll be your partner and companion."_

"_He-Hello…" Hilary whispered as she looked down, noticing that the other person wasn't speaking she looked up and her eyes widened. Pale skin that looked like moonlight, long flowing midnight blue hair fell from her head and her eyes entranced Hilary the most. They were blank, no emotions…just nothing._

"_My names Kunugi Tsuki…" she whispered, her voice was muffled seeing as though it was hidden behind her scarf._

**FLASH**

"_Tsuki, you have been chosen to learn beyblade at the temple of Shian." Kenji stated one day as they drank tea at the garden, Hilary looked at him wide eyed" What!" Tsuki nodded rapidly" Yeah, what she said: WHAT! What about Hilary?"_

"_Well apparently we found a person who wants to adopt Hilary; we're not allowed to object if someone wishes to adopt Hilary. They wanted Tsuki as well but we decided beyblading was better for her" Hilary's eyes widened at this, with bangs covering her eyes she turned and ran" HILARY!"_

"_I HATE BEYBLADE!" Hilary screamed as she threw the blade her brother had given her into the wall" I HATE IT, I HATE IT, I HATE IT, I HATE IT, **I HATE IT!**" she screamed as she continuously smashed it into a wall, finally it throwing into the floor" Why…why does it keep trying to hurt me…why is it keep trying to take away the people I care about? Mommy…Daddy…Big brother…Tsuki…" she whispered sobbing as she held her knees, her back against the hard cold wall wall._

_Shaking her head she walked towards back to the garden when she caught the scent of blood, fear crept up as she ran quickly towards her destination. The fear wasn't for herself but for her sensei and Tsuki._

"_Tsuki, Sensei!" she yelled as she came through the bushes, she froze at the sight in front of her. Her sensei was covered in blood, a beyblade digging into his stomach, and gashes on his arms." Se-Se-"Hilary couldn't even speak at the gruesome picture; the only thing that could escape was a scream._

_A scream so horrible that the animals ran from it, the sun hid from it, and rain started to fall from the sky as if crying for her." Tsuki…Tsuki, where are you!" suddenly the blade that was in her sensei's stomach flew into the air" Tsuki's gone…" a harsh voice stated from above._

"_Who-Who's there!" Hilary demanded. Turning towards the source she saw a dark figure standing on a pointed rock. Because of the darkness she couldn't see who it was but she definitely knew who it was" It's you!"_

"_We meet again Hilary…such sad emotions you bear…I'm loving it." the girl whispered cruelly" Where's Tsuki, if I find out that you hurt so much as a hair on her head I'll kill you!" Hilary vowed, the girl laughed…no cackled" Don't worry, the bitch's fine. She's somewhere…secluded you can say."_

"_WHO ARE YOU!" Hilary screamed, the girl tsked as Hilary looked up at her" Ah, ah, ah, you'll soon find out. Until then, ja ne!"_

**FLASH**

"_The Bladebreakers…the new world champs huh?" Hilary whispered with her arms crossed in front of her, she frowned at the poster in front of her." Fools." She whispered as she turned around" Beyblade are for fools…fools…" she whispered shaking her head._

**FLASH**

"_Hey Hilary!" Tyson yelled. Hilary smacked him" Not so loud baka, I'm trying to concentrate!" she yelled, Max sweat dropped" Uh Hilary…I think you knocked him out." Ray shook his head" Same old Hilary."_

"_What are you guys doing out here! The battle is inside!" Chief yelled" Hilary said she was waiting for someone so we decided to wait with her." Tyson answered rubbing his face, gaining consciousness already" Hn." Kai muttered from his spot._

"_Hilary?" a familiar voice called out, she turned around slowly only to see Tsuki with the sun rising from behind" Tsuki….TSUKI!" she yelled running towards Tsuki who embraced her with open arms" I missed you so much Hilary…"_

**FLASH**

"_Why Tsuki…why are you with Biovolt?" Hilary whispered in tears, the boys beaten next to her" You will never understand little Hikaru…you'll never understand this Kurai…" Tsuki whispered shaking her head, turning around she left Hilary in tears.  
_

* * *

Hilary's eyes snapped open, her eyes dilated as she watched the clearing ceiling above her._' Why do I beyblade…who exactly is this for? I don't need to save the world, those boys could do it themselves so…why?'_ she thought" Why…?" she whispered as she covered her eyes with her bandaged right arm. Cold, chilling tears fell from her covered eyes as she cried her sadness out, too preoccupied to notice the grayish silver eyes watching her with blank eyes from within the shadows.

* * *

"Please…fo-forgive us!" a voice croaked out, gurgled by the blood pouring out of the mouth. Their screams of pain echoed everywhere as another slash was heard; the forest around them seemed to still as not a sound was heard except the sounds of blood spilling as well as the pleas for forgiveness.

"Did you show any mercy when you sent Hilary into that **_place_**! DID YOU!" Tsuki screamed as she stabbed Cerelia on the shoulder, kicking Kiyoshi on the stomach hard enough to send him flying into a tree. He coughed up blood from the floor. Tsuki pulled the blade out of Cerelia, hearing her scream in pain. Ignoring that she flipped her blade and watched the blood flickered off it, placing it back into her sheath she glared at them." Fo-Forgive u-us…" Kiyoshi whispered from the floor.

"Hilary's mine, touch her and next time I'll make sure you die a painful death." Tsuki hissed. Her cerulean silver eyes flashing amber for a sec. Turning around she walked away, leaving the two to tend to their wounds.

As Tsuki walked away rain started to fall, if a passerby was walking by they would wonder if she was crying or not seeing her solemn face. The only person who knew was Tsuki herself_' anyone who touches Hilary must die!'_

* * *

Hilary stared at her cell phone with a blank look; she had been released from the medical ward a few hours ago and left by herself since the boys were still training somewhere in the boat. Grabbing it she pressed Mr. Dickenson's number" Hello Mr. Dickenson? …I'm not so great…I'm sorry but…I'm going to quit the team."

* * *

"Tsuki…" Tala whispered as Tsuki came trudging back into her room, rain and blood covered her completely. He wasn't surprised she was only gone for a few hours despite the fact how far Kiyoshi and Cerelia were since they were. With her powers she could be anywhere in a blink of an eye.

"Tala…I…I…" she whispered looking at the floor, a sad expression covered Tala's face as he walked towards her and enveloped Tsuki in his arms." It's alright…It's okay…I'm here." Tears that had been hidden within her for 17 years arose and fell from her face as she cried into his chest. **(AN: Remember, she's actually seventeen…uh...okay that seems a bit weird since Tala's supposedly younger than her…hmm…I've got some thinking to do. - . -U)**

* * *

AijinMegami: Well at least we now know why Hilary hates beyblade. n . n

REVIEW PLEASE!


	10. Giving up, Memories, Ally for now

AijinMegami: Hiya, AijinMegami here. I wrote this chapter quickly, I hope you enjoy it! I don't own Beyblade

* * *

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Tyson's voice could be heard throughout the boat, the rest of the boys stared at Hilary wide eyed. She looked away sadly" I said I'm quitting the team…" she trailed off" But why?" Ray asked quietly as an awkward air appeared in the room.

"Because I'm not worthy to hold a beyblade…" Hilary whispered as reached into her shirt and pulled out her blade. It was held by a chain around her neck; she placed it on the table in front of her and stood up." Mr. Dickenson said that I have until we get to Russia to be a Bladebreaker, when I get there and I still wish to quit the team then I will be sent back to Japan. I'm so sorry you guys…" Hilary whispered, her bangs covering her eyes. Opening the door she walked out slowly.

As soon as the door closed silence reined the room, Tyson wore a shocked face while Max and Ray looked away. Chief looked nervously at everyone while Kai remained silent; suddenly he stood up and walked towards the table. They watched as he grabbed Hilary's beyblade and pocketed it" Hey, what are you doing!"

Kai ignored him while he closed the door" Is this it! Are you just going to leave Hilary, ARE YOU A COWARD!" Tyson yelled, his fists clenched tightly while his hair covered his face." Tyson…" Max whispered with an outstretch hand when suddenly Tyson threw his head back" I'M NOT GIVING UP HILARY, I'LL SEE TO IT THAT YOU BEYBLADE AGAIN!" he yelled" AND THAT'S A PROMISE!"

* * *

"Fool." Hilary whispered as she sat against the ledge of the boat, she had heard Tyson's voice. She watched the water flowing next to her and frowned." I'm such a fool thinking I could change the past, Biovolt won…that's a fact."

"NO IT ISN'T!" a dragons roar could be heard, a huge gust if wind appeared next to her and Dragoon appeared on his knees. His eyes filled with anger as she stood up" You're the fool, how could you just give up like that!" he practically snarled.

"He's right Hilary; you shouldn't give up just like that!" Draceil whispered as he form appeared from the water" The Hilary we know wouldn't just give up like that, she'd stand up and fight back with everything she has." Driger's voice grumbled as he appeared sitting in front of her.

"They're right Hilary…don't you remember your promise to the boys before…?" Dranzer's voice seemed to ring out melodically as she appeared in an eruption of flames next to Dragoon.  
----------------  
**_(FLASHBACK)_**  
----------------

"_NO, TYSON, MAX, RAY, CHIEF, KAI!" she screamed as she watched her boys fight against a shadowed person. She couldn't help them for a barrier was around them. Chief hadn't been blading but had merely been analyzing and yelling out strategies and the weak spots of their opponent, unfortunately he was the first to fall._

"_DAMN YOU, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Tyson roared as he summoned Dragoon. Driger and Draceil right behind him. The person remained silent as they raised a hand; suddenly a huge gust of wind shot out from her side of the field and sent the three of them flying into the barrier." Die." The voice was female as an arrow shot out of no where, Hilary's eyes widened as they pierced through their skin._

_Blood was everywhere, on the barrier, on the floor, and in the air. Kai was the only one standing and Hilary could practically fear the enrage aura around him" How dare you…HOW DARE YOU HURT MY FRIENDS!" he cried as flames started to burst from the floor when suddenly a short arrow like wind came flying through the flames and went through Kai's shoulder._

"_You five were weak…this was a waste of time. You see Hilary, the weak die while the strong live. That is the way of life, don't forget it. Cling to that philosophy and grow strong, I shall await the day you come and kill me." she whispered as she disappeared in a blur. Hilary rushed in as the shield broke._

"_KAI!" she yelled as she cradled his head on her lap, tears fell from her eyes as she looked at the broken 'invincible' team." No…not again." She whispered as flashes of her family's blood covered the room._

"_I'm…sorry…" Kai coughed out, Hilary's eyes recovered their focus as she turned towards her dying lover" We weren't…st-strong enough." He whispered as blood started to fall from his mouth."_

"_We do-don't want t-to leave y-you with th-this burden…" Ray croaked out" B-But you're the o-only one wh-who can sa-save the wo-world now…" Max whispered from the floor" NO, DON'T SAY THAT!" she screamed" Hilary!" Tyson yelled with the last of his strength, she turned towards him with pleading eyes._

"_Y-You're the o-only one l-left of the Bl-Bladebreakers…Daichi's g-gone too…so p-please…" he whispered, his back against a piece of rubble." F-Fine…I promise you guys…" she whispered" Thanks Hilary…" Kai whispered as he lifted a hand weakly and touched her face" Be strong…" he whispered, Hilary leaned forward and placed one last kiss…before his hand slowly slid down her face._

_Tears dried against her face as she stood up" Dragoon…Driger…Draceil…Dranzer…come." She whispered as she held out a hand, Hilary watched as a bright light appeared from their blades and landed on her hand. She watched fondly at the blue, grey, green, and white blade that appeared on her hand._

'The ultimate blade…with this I will destroy anyone who wants to destroy peace in this world…'_ she thought_' The defense of Draceil and Max, the speed of Driger and Ray, the power of Dragoon and Tyson, and the soul of the un-destroyable phoenix Dranzer and Kai!'_ she thought as he hand tightened around the blade, a flash of light appeared in the bitchip revealing a pure white bitchip. Hilary could practically feel the energy of the bitbeasts inside of there. Inside were the bitbeasts of every single blader of alive and with their help she'll destroy Biovolt. That she had vowed.  
_----------------  
**_(END OF FLASHBACK)_**  
----------------

Hilary silently pulled out that particular blade from the bag strapped around her leg as she got off the ledge; she looked at it and could still feel the bitbeast of every single blader dead or alive." Inside this blade is the heart of beyblade…" she whispered as turned towards the water, she lifted her hand and Dragoon's eyes widened" YOU FOOL, STOP!"

Suddenly a blur shot out and grabbed her hand, looking at the person who stopped her she saw a boy standing on the ledge. He had golden orange hair and an amber eye. His left eye had a long scar over it; a worn beige cloaked was wrapped over him. He gave her a gentle smile that would send a normal woman to the grave. **(AN: In other words he looked so hot it would send someone to the next life at how fast their heart speeded up.)**

"You…" Hilary whispered with wide eyes" It's been a while little Hikaru." He whispered lightly" Li Xang…" Hilary whispered, he smiled as he got off the ledge and landed next to her." Beasts, return to your cage." He hissed at the bitbeasts, their eyes widened when suddenly they were forcible pulled into their bitchips.

"What do you want Li?" Hilary hissed when suddenly he walked towards her and lifted her chin up, his other hand wrapped around her waist." You know what I want little Hikaru…where is Kurai?" he asked as he leaned closer, his breath mingling with hers as their lips were centimeters apart. She glared at him angrily.

"Tsuki is not with-"before she could finish he slapped her, hard enough to send her flying onto the floor. As she looked up she glared at the Chinese blader who glared at her viciously" Don't you dare call her by her name you filthy little traitor!"

"T-Traitor?" Hilary stuttered as she looked up at him while wiping the blood on the corner of her lips, she could already feel her cheek bruising." You're working with the Bladebreakers, the enemy. You and I both know what this world is like…guardian." He whispered looking away, her eyes widened as a sharp pain shot through her head. She touched her forehead with her right hand and he smirked.

"You've forgotten everything…haven't you?" he asked cruelly as he walked towards her, Hilary coughed as he kicked her harshly on the stomach from the floor." You think you're innocent, you've hurt my little Tsukikage (moonlight) so badly yet she doesn't do anything. You think she's hurting you and the world yet you know nothing, **nothing**¸ of her suffering…how she almost died multiple times because of you yet here you are, still defying her by siding with **them**!" he yelled as he kept kicking her, her previous wounds reopening. Suddenly he stopped and a sick smile appeared on his face.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, the cruel smile still on his face as he picked her up by the hair. Suddenly he smashed her onto the wall, he nuzzled into her bloody neck and smirked against it" Learn you place little Hikaru…you'll never win so might as well give up." He whispered as his lips crashed into hers, bruising them.

**_FLASH_**

"_Sister, look what I found!" Hilary yelled as she ran up to a blurred figure, opening her hand she showed a white butterfly" That's so cool, let's show it to big brother!" the figure yelled as they ran up the hill" Look, Hilary found a butterfly!"_

"_That's beautiful Hilary…but let it go." he noticed Hilary's pout and chuckled" Listen my little sisters, that butterfly is so beautiful but if you keep it cage no one else will know of its beauty. So let if free so you can share it with the world…" he whispered. The blurred figure nodded and Hilary sighed" Okay…"_

**FLASH**

Hilary's eyes fluttered open and she found herself lying down on a bed, sitting up she winced at the soreness of her wounds." You're awake…" she heard a cool voice a few feet away from her, blinking she saw Kai sitting there with his arms crossed." Kai…" she whispered, she noticed her wounds were bandaged.

"Who is Kurai?" he asked in a cold voice, Hilary flinched as she looked away" None of your business…I'm not a part of your team anymore so it's not your problem." She muttered, he chuckled" Hilary, have I talked to you about these stuff when you were a part of the team?" she remained silent. He frowned as he stood up and walked towards her. "I saw him kiss you…" he whispered, Hilary tensed up but didn't say anything. He sat in front of her pushed her bangs away" I don't like it when others touch what belongs to me." he whispered.

"Y-Yours?" she whispered wide eyed, he smirked as he placed a soft kiss on her lips. It wasn't like the one from the hotel; it wasn't filled with just lust but possessiveness as well." I'm not letting you out of the team until you give me a reason why you wish to leave." He whispered" But know this, whether you're in the team or not I will follow you until you truly belong to me." he whispered as he walked out of the room.

As the door closed Hilary tucked her legs under her chin, tears started to fall down her eyes" Dranzer…I-I'm scared…I-I don't k-know what to do…" she whispered, Dranzer appeared in a flash of light and embraced her" It's alright…in your confusion you tried to destroy it but we understand…please don't give up…" she looked up at Dranzer with tear filled eyes" I don't know what to believe, Li says I'm on the wrong side but aren't the Bladebreakers the right side?"

"Hilary," Dranzer whispered with sad eyes" There is no such thing as the right side, every side has their own faults but what you choose to believe is right is the path you must follow. For example when war is upon the world both sides purge the other sides land, one side would complain that their enemy destroys their land and kills innocent people but don't they do that as well with their enemy? There is no right side Hilary…the right choice you must make on your own." She whispered as she faded away. Hilary looked at the floor in confusion when a firm decision seemed to appear in her mind as she stood up.

* * *

"Mmmm…Tala?" Tsuki whispered as her eyes fluttered open, looking around she saw an empty bedroom. Sitting up quickly she saw a note on the table.

_Sorry Tsuki, I had to go before Boris caught me! Hope you feel better!_

She smiled as she placed the note against her chest and whispered" That's so like him." She said fondly as she placed the note on the table" How cute." A cool voice shot through the air." Yuan Shin…Li Xang…what in the five worlds do you want?" Tsuki asked with crossed arms. She watched as two blurs appeared in front of her.

Next to Li was a boy with black hair and silver eyes, his right eye was covered by a bandage. He also wore a worn beige cloak, he bowed at Tsuki" Have you considered our offer?" he asked in a light voice." Yes and my answer remains the same…no. You two know what will happen in the end yet you still try to defy fate!"

"You should know Lady Kurai…" Li whispered" That the person themselves decides their fate, nobody writes it down for us." He whispered" You're wrong…in the end we'll all perish with only Hilary alive to tell the tale, as it was meant to be."

"Please reconsider." Yuan whispered" Join our side and live f-"he was cut off as Tsuki's beyblade cut his cheek" Silence that hole you call a mouth!" she snapped, he bowed" Very well then, shall we?" Li nodded" Yes, we'll leave for now but we'll be back and next time you and Hilary will both join us. She may be a traitor but she's still one of us…" he whispered as they disappeared it the shadows.

"Their side huh?" Tsuki whispered with an enraged expression.  
_From the day I was born…'_ she whispered.  
_Till the day I die…'_ Hilary whispered as she got dressed in her room.  
_I will always be on my side only!' _the two vowed as their eyes turn to slits.

**(AN: If you don't get it, they were both saying it the same time. Also another thing, you know that blade that is the heart of beyblades? Well just to say those bitbeasts aren't Hilary's bitbeast.)**

* * *

Hilary sighed as she looked at her change of clothing, she was now wearing midnight red leather V-collared vest that came to right below her chest revealing her navel. The collar of her vest covered her neck except the front of her neck; it was also pulled together by a zipper. Her pants were baggy and black.

She glanced at the table and sighed as she walked towards it, she picked up black leather gloves and placed them on. Running a hand through her hair she turned towards the door, opening it she relinquished the sea air.

They were in London for people who were getting off here, shaking her head she turned to look for the boys when she bumped into someone. Looking up she saw herself drowning in ruby red eyes._' Robert!'_ she thought with wide eyes, she blinked when she saw him take a step back and bow at her.

"Excuse me, you must be the lady I had seen at my battle yesterday." He said politely, Hilary sweat dropped_' of course, how could I forget? Robert was also about couth-ness…'_ she gave a polite smile to him" Yes, it's an honor to meet you again. My name is Hilary." She said with a bow of her own. A smile seemed to creep his face and Hilary could practically read his mind _'Finally, someone who is couth'_.

"Are you getting off here as well Miss Hilary?" she shook her head" Unfortunately no, I would have love to have seen the famous spots at London but I'm off to Russia for the world tournaments." His eyes widened" You are a blader as well?" she nodded" Yes, the person you defeated yesterday was my teammate. Just a warning but I'd watch out, knowing him he'll come after you for a rematch…he won't stop until he's the best." She whispered.

"Then he is a fool, to challenge people blindly just to become stronger." Hilary smiled" Maybe in your opinion it is foolish but I think it's admirable, to become number one is almost impossible seeing as though there are many different kinds of blader with different kinds of strength and weaknesses…" he smiled at her once more" You have great wisdom for one who's so young." She laughed sheepishly knowing that's she's actually older than the sixteen year old next to her" Ehehehe…"

"Well farewell Miss Hilary, this is my stop." She nodded when suddenly he got on his knees and kissed her hand" I hope we will meet again soon." He whispered as he turned to leave, Hilary stared at her hand and at him and smacked her head on the wall as soon as she knew he was gone.

'_Oh dear lord, what has become of the future?'_ she thought with waterfall like tears, with a sigh she turned the corner to look for the boys when she bumped into someone, _again!_ Looked up this time she found herself staring into the eyes of a person she knew very well." Hi…Kai…" she whispered, she squeaked when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You look better." He whispered as he nuzzled into her hair since her neck was covered thanks to her vest." Uh yeah…I heal fast." She answered; in reality she knew the bitbeasts had healed her." I have something to tell you Kai…I'm not going to quit the Bladebreakers…there's something I have to do before I do anything rash that like." She mumbled. He smirked against her hair" Good."

'_There are too many people counting on me…too many lives taken…I can't give up…Li…I am neither on Tsuki's side, your side, or the Bladebreakers side. Like Tsuki used to say to me when we were young, from the day I was born to till the day I die I will always be on my side only!'_ she thought firmly as the two found the other boys only to end up getting off the boat. Hilary knew it was Mr. Dickenson who tricked them but she didn't say anything.

* * *

'_Hilary's spirit has gotten stronger…that's good.'_ Tsuki thought with a sigh of relief. Her attention snapped upwards when she heard the metal doors opening in front of her, there were six bladers in front of her covered in black cloaks with their element stitched on the back, the elites. She frowned when she noticed someone missing" Where's-"

"Lady Tsuki, the seventh blader's whereabouts are unknown." Kiyoshi whispered from the corner, she knew that underneath the cloth his face was still covered in bandages. Not even his bitbeast could heal all his wounds.

"I see…" Tsuki's frown deepened_' The seventh blader…not even I have met that person…all I know is that he or she is going to fight Hilary…Boris doesn't even know who it is but Voltaire knows and seems pretty smug when it comes to that particular blader, I wonder what he's hiding…'_

"Lady Tsuki, do we attack them today?" Gavril asked in an excited voice, she glared at him" I have no use for you anymore." His eyes widened in fear as she pulled out a kunai from behind" I hope you have better fortune in your next life." She whispered. She had thrown the kunai so fast that to a normal person it would seem as if Gavril's head was pierced by something unknown.

"Now that the filth is dealt with we have six bladers, perfect: one for Tyson, one for Max, one for Ray, one for Kai, one for Kaosu, and one for Hilary." Tsuki said quietly, suddenly she turned around with her black cloak bellowing behind her." You six are to train in chamber zero, if you even try stopping for a moment or even for a millisecond I will kill you and destroy your match for you when they arrive…no excuses." She whispered as she closed the metal doors on her way out.

* * *

Hilary slept peacefully under the blankets while the boys were watching the mysterious tape. When she heard the door close she knew they were gone, sitting up she took out her beyblade, Kai had returned it once she had told the others that she was staying with them.

"Kaosu…" she whispered, she felt his presence appear behind her" Yes Hilary?" she turned around and flashed her blade at him" Fight me." he blinked" Pardon." She frowned" I said fight me, I need someone to train with seeing as though I haven't launch a blade in ages." He sighed" Alright, let's go to the training area." He mumbled as she cheered and started to drag him out the room, a big smile adorning her face.

'_Good, it's nice to see Hilary smile again.'_ He thought fondly as they walked towards the gym. She smiled as she practically skipped towards the mini-stadium. Hilary knew that the boys were going to meet the Dark Bladers but didn't care; she knew they would get out of somehow. After all, if she did everything for them how would they learn?

"Hilary…" he whispered, she turned around with a big smile making her frown. He really hated to make it upside down" I'm sure you met the enemy, what are we going to do?" his frown deepened when he noticed she wasn't even fazed by the news." Hilary?" she seemed to ignore his question as she turned around and continued dragging him into the gym.

"HILARY!" he yelled whirling her around" Stop avoiding the conversation and answer the question already!" Kaosu was irritated, actually way beyond irritated. There was chance that **she** may be…no…he was being selfish" I'm sorry…" he whispered when suddenly he felt a hand on his cheek.

"Whatever happens…will happen." She whispered with a gentle, he froze" I've decided Kaosu…I'm not going to let anyone control me, I'm simply going to go along with whatever happens. I'm going to stop trying too hard and just do as best as I can, I realized when I battled Tsuki I was letting my emotions cloud me and trying to do something I couldn't do so I'm not going to push my limits anymore…" Hilary whispered as she turned around to walk once more, her bangs covering her eyes.

Kaosu stared at her before he turned her around and wrapped his arms around her" Its okay Hilary…you can cry if you want…" he whispered, Hilary sobbed into his chest" Kaosu…I tried to kill Tsuki, my best friend! B-Before I woke up…she looked so sad, as if she just learned something horrible was going to happen. That look of pain, when did it appear! Why is she acting this way! I'm so scared!" she screamed into his chest as he tightened his grip" Its okay…its okay…"

* * *

"Hilary is getting stronger in her own way…" Yuan whispered from the roof ledge, Li smiled" Yes, you're little kitten is getting stronger after each battle. She learned not to push herself after her defeat with Tsuki even though she hasn't regained her memories." Yuan turned and smirked at him.

"You know I should kill you for kissing what belongs to me but I'll forgive you…I can't wait until the two join us to rid this world of the people who have imprisoned those sacred beasts." He spat out in disgust, Li smiled" Yes…soon…it'll happen soon…."

* * *

"It's going to happen in the battle in Europe." Tsuki whispered abruptly from her bed, Tala looked up from bandaging his arm and gave her a curious look" When the Bladebreakers battle the bladers from Europe I must go with Hilary to defeat those two idiots so that they'll leave us alone, once as for all."

"…I don't understand." He whispered when Tsuki wordlessly walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his bare chest from behind." Hilary and I will team up to defeat Li and his team…" she whispered, he touched her arm gently" Do you want me to come with you?" she shook her head against his neck" No…it'll be better if you stay…I don't want you to get hurt **again** because Boris caught you with me."

* * *

Hilary sighed as she watched the moon from her hotel; she had her own room so she had total privacy. Opening the window she stood on the ridge of it and was about to jump when suddenly a pair of arms appeared from behind and pull her back, the two landed on the floor with a 'thud'. Looking up she saw Kai frowning at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked angrily as he shut the window closed" I…was going out…" she whispered, he gave her an incredulous look" Through the window? There is a thing that's called a door." He said sarcastically as he sat on her bed, she giggled as she got off the floor as well.

"Who knew the great Phoenix Prince had a sense of humor." She said shaking her head, she looked up at the full moon and sighed again as she turned around to face him. He blinked when he saw longing in her eyes, he watched stunned as she hugged him snuggling into his chest." Hilary?" she shook her head against his chest" Please…let me just stay like this for a while…" she pleaded; he complied and wrapped his arms around her as the hours soon started to pass.

* * *

Hilary watched as Tyson started running around, she sweat dropped as she heard the intercom ordering Tyson to stop bothering the workers." Can't you stay still for a moment?" she asked in annoyance as she bonked his head, he pouted" Heeeyyy, what was that for?" she shook her head" That was for being an idiot, we're going to miss our train so lets go…wait a sec, you go on ahead without me." she yelled pushing Tyson towards the train." Why, what's up?" she shook her head and left.

'_I swear, I saw…NO! He's here…in a way…not to mention I saw him get-'_her thought was cut off as arms grabbed her mouth and waist, pulling her into the shadows. Before she could retaliate she was knocked out, without even being able to catch a glimpse at her captor.

* * *

'_My head…'_ Hilary moaned as she sat up, she blinked as she saw Tsuki standing in front of her with her arms and legs crossed." Tsuki…" she trailed off, the said girl didn't even blink as she continued to stare at Hilary" What are you…were you the one who kidnapped me?" Tsuki smirked and soon laughed" Me, kidnap you! You must be crazy, why would I kidnap you? No, I found you unconscious at the train station so I took you in before you could get raped or something." She said with a shrug.

"Then who-"Hilary shook her head as a flash of eyes went through her head, she turned her attention back to Tsuki who frowned again" So how come you aren't with the Bladebreakers?" Hilary glared at her" How come you aren't with Biovolt?" the two glared at each other venomously when Tsuki mushroom sighed.

"Li and Yuan will attack us when the Bladebreakers beybattle the Majestics…I'm here to make sure you're strong enough to defeat them." Hilary frowned" I am strong enough." Tsuki shook her head" No, you're weak. You're stronger than the Bladebreakers and all the other beyblade teams that you know combined but you aren't strong enough to defeat them, me, or the elite team I've set up."

"Well I refuse to get help from you." Hilary hissed as she stood up from the floor, Tsuki glared at Hilary before she grabbed her by the collar and slammed her against the hotel wall" Be quiet Hilary, you'll accept my help whether you like it or not!" she hissed herself, Hilary flinched and looked away.

"From what I've learned your boys will be attacked by the Dark Bladers in the rail way…while they do that we're going to beybattle." Tsuki stated as she grabbed Hilary's arm and dragged her out of the hotel room" While they are at Paris we will be in the mountains training, when they are at Rome we will be we will return to Japan to train there, and when they are at Robert's castle will we join them."

"We?" Hilary spat out; Tsuki gave her a dry look" Yes, I will be joining you to make sure that Li and Yuan won't jump you." Hilary frowned but didn't say anything; she opened her mouth a few minutes later when Tsuki spoke" Don't worry, Biovolt won't attack them while they are at Europe." Hilary clamped her mouth close and glared at Tsuki who didn't even glance at her.

Hilary was angry at how Tsuki was controlling her but she noticed how gently Tsuki was holding her arm which made her smile, a warm feeling swept through her body. Tsuki may not show it much but Hilary knew that Tsuki cared for her greatly; Tsuki glanced at her and frowned" What's so funny?" Hilary shook her head as she looked up at her with a big smile" Nothing…nothing at all."

* * *

"HILARY'S MISSING!" Tyson yelled from the truck that was leading them to Paris" You finally noticed?" Ray asked with a sweat dropped" She said she was going to catch up with us…" Chief mumbled holding his laptop close as he noticed Kai's glare.

"What are we going to do?" Max asked concerned, Kai closed his eyes in his usual position" We keep going to the World Tournament." Tyson glared at him" Hilary's our teammate, we can't just abandon her!"

"Have a little faith." Kai replied without opening his eyes, Tyson became silent as he sat back down_' I know you're out there Hilary and that you'll come back to me…'_ Kai thought firmly as he glanced down at his pocket which held Dranzer.

* * *

AijiinMegami: Hope you enjoyed it! REMEMBER, THE FASTER YOUR REVIEW THE FASTER MY UPDATE WILL BE!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	11. Never Forget You Are Mine

AijinMegami: Yes, update! I had the worst cold in history! I missed school three times, THREE! The good part is winter break is here and my birthday is around the corner, DECEMBER 31! It's late but I'M SO HYPER! I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE.

THIS IS NOW RATED M!

* * *

'_I thought I was supposed to help the Bladebreakers become strong enough to defeat the elites but…they're still weak.'_ Hilary thought in annoyance when suddenly she felt a blow on her stomach" CONCENTRATE!" Tsuki roared from the other side, their beyblade spinning in front of them.

"GO!" the two girls screamed as their blades crashed, a huge gust of smoke appeared and showed a red beyblade unmoving." Damn it." Hilary cursed, Tsuki shook her head" You've improved, that's good." she noticed Hilary's frown and sighed" Don't worry…whatever happens, happens…" Hilary frown deepened" When am I allowed to go back to the boys?"

Hilary had tried countless times to run away but whenever she tried Dragoon's wind would pull her back, tried to cross a river Draceil's water would hold her steady, tried to run away and got stuck in mud with Driger's power of earth/ lightening, and tried to sneak away at night Dranzer's flames burst to life at the dying fire alerting Tsuki. The strange thing was it wasn't Hilary who was controlling their elements.

Kaosu was currently missing, Hilary had a feeling Tsuki had something to do with this as well but the midnight blue haired girl remained silent.

"Right now…they've just been defeated by the Majestic and are now refusing to leave, I hope you're ready." Hilary shook her head" Let me get dressed." She mumbled walking into the tent.

Hilary came out wearing a white blouse and jeans, she knew she wasn't going to battle today so might as well wear casually. Walking out she saw Tsuki ready wearing a white tank top and shorts, her hair was untied like usual and was flowing around her" You dressed too?" Tsuki nodded while Hilary grabbed the black bag she had been carrying before she had been knocked unconscious by the mysterious person, apparently Tsuki didn't even know who did it.

"Give me your hand." Hilary complied and felt the same strange sensation every time Tsuki transported herself; it was like a warm and cold feeling at the same time. In other words, it's unexplainable. When Hilary opened her closed eyes she saw that she was in a forest, she gave Tsuki a questioning look" We're a few feet away from them, we'll get there in a minute if we run." Hilary nodded and the two started to run through the trees_' just like old times…'_ Hilary thought fondly.

Hilary jumped out of the trees and landed on her knees next to Tsuki, they looked up and saw the Bladebreakers and Majestics staring down at her." HILARY!" Tyson yelled, the rest of the boys running towards them." WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU WOMAN!" Tyson roared. Hilary slapped him" SHUT UP, I WAS KIDNAPPED BY HER!" she yelled pointing at Tsuki who sweat dropped.

"Yes, it was my fault. I kidnapped Hilary for personal reasons." The Majestics sweat dropped_' Personal reasons!'_ Hilary noticed Robert and smiled" Hello, I see we meet again?" he nodded with a smile, Tsuki noticed Kai's angry glare and pushed Hilary to the side making her fall on top of Kai." WAH!" she yelled as they fell on the floor.

"TSUKI!" the yelled at girl shrugged" You were in my way." she said walking towards to the boys" Hello, my names Tsuki. You four must be Tyson, Ray, Max, and Kenny aka Chief. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said with a bow." Uh hello." Ray said with a blush, Max nudged him" Whoa there Ray, first that super model in America and Mariah in China. Man, instead of a cat I'd say you're more like a dog!" Ray glared and bopped Max on the head that started to cry waterfall like tears.

"Um…anyways I heard you guys are going to battle those guys over there…good luck on that." Tyson smiled" Thanks but we don't need luck! I know we're going to beat those rich snobs!" Tsuki gave a small smile" I see. Unfortunately Hilary won't be joining you guys, as you know she has always been disappearing when you guys must battle. I apologize, it's my fault. I've been dragging her around because I needed her help, this will be the last time though. After this she's all yours."

"Oh, well if it's because her friend was in trouble we don't mind!" Ray stated while Max nodded" Yeah, it's nice to have a friend who'd help you in your time of need." Tsuki nodded" Yes…that is nice…" she whispered looking down at the floor.

Turning around she glanced towards Hilary and noticed Kai standing in front of her while glaring at her. Kai's glare deepened when he noticed how nonchalant Tsuki was_' So…this is my master's grandson…'_ she thought studying him carefully." My name is Tsuki…I presume you're Hiwatari Kai." She stated casually. He answered with a grunt as he crossed his arms.

"Miss Hilary, since the battle against us and the Bladebreakers isn't for another few hours I would be honored if you and your companion would join me for some tea." Robert asked holding Hilary's hand." Yes, it would be magnific! You two can taste some of my cooking!" Oliver said with smile as he tucked Tsuki's hand under his arm.

"Yeah, and maybe get some egg rolls all the way from China!" Enrique exclaimed taking Tsuki's other hand. Johnny got Hilary's hand and smirked at Kai who had a murderous glint in his eyes" Yes, I'd really **love** to get to know you Hilary."

"…I-It's alright…I need to train with the boys. After all, I'm part of the Bladebreakers and since I've been gone so long I want to train with them to see if they've improved." Hilary said glancing back at Kai." None sense, it's a nice day and some tea would relax you." Robert said sternly.

"Excuse me Robert but unfortunately Hilary promised me a game once we meet up with her teammates, I'll let her have tea with you and your friends after." Tsuki said with a smile, Hilary gave her a thankful look as Robert finally conceded." Alright then, we'll just leave you with the boys." He said leaving with a bow.

"See ya!" Enrique said with a wink as he walked away, Oliver smiled, and Johnny kissed Hilary's hand" Yes…we'll see you soon." He whispered as he walked away. Hilary sweat dropped as she felt Kai's murderous aura growing.

"Now that they're gone, let's battle Hilary." Tyson gawked at them" Whoa, whoa, wait a second! You drag Hilary away from us from every tournament and without an explanation!" he roared, Tsuki gave him an annoyed look" Look Tyson, I needed Hilary because…someone's after me and her." She stated simply, might as well tell him part of the truth so that they'll stop bugging her.

"What!" the four, excluding Kai, yelled. He simply gave Hilary a look; she looked away at his questioning gaze." Four bladers, they're Chinese and are very powerful. They **will** attack Hilary when she's defenseless and mind you, if she's with you guys she lets her guard down easily. So I'm here to make sure she doesn't kill herself because she's too busy having fun with you guys. I've been taking her to train to improve herself so that she won't be beaten by those guys. They've scheduled a battle…unfortunately it's the time when you guys battle. Hopefully this will be the final battle." Tsuki whispered as she looked at her beyblade which she was holding.

"Why exactly are they after you?" Kai asked with narrowed eyes, Tsuki smirked" Simple, they want power…and they want us." Ray looked confused" You two?" she nodded" Yes, not only do they want our powers but they want us…quite literally." Tsuki said in an ironic voice." WHAT! WHAT ARE THEY, ANIMALS!" Tyson yelled.

"Calm down Tyson." Max tried the calm the wild boy down, a sweat drop falling from his head." It won't matter anyhow, in a few hours they'll be forgotten…right Hilary!" the boys gasped when they noticed Tsuki on top of Hilary with a kunai against her throat, although she had fallen from the force of Tsuki's attack Hilary had stopped Tsuki from cutting her head off with a blade of her own." Of course." She whispered.

"Anyways, now that the explanations are done we'll be leaving." Tsuki stated as she pulled out a scrunchy, tying her hair into a ponytail. It left her hair glossing behind her. Ray and Max gawked at her with a blush while Tyson turned towards Hilary.

"You be careful, okay? We'll try and finish the matches quickly and help you guys." She smiled" Thanks Tyson but take your time, Tsuki and I will be fine. She's very strong so if I'm in trouble she'll take care of it." she reassured him, she turned towards Kai and gave a sad smile." Well I'll see you later Kai." She whispered turning to leave; she was paused as he grabbed her by the wrist." Hey Kai!" Tyson yelped.

Tsuki paused from mid-step and turned around just in time to see Kai dragging Hilary into the woods. She sighed as she flicked her long hair behind her and turned towards the boys" Well I guess we'll have to wait a while…" she whispered with glazed eyes as she watched the leaves slowly start to fall from the trees like snow.

* * *

Hilary stumbled as Kai stopped abruptly in the middle of the forest, she gasped when he callously pushed her against her to the nearest tree. His hand held her wrists above her head while he stopped her legs from moving by placing his leg on hers. Kai acted quickly by burying his in her neck, showering it with nips and kisses.

Hilary flushed bright red at his attentiveness towards her neck; she glanced towards her restrained hands cried out helplessly mentally. She really hated it when she felt caged and apparently Kai liked it when he had controlled. She whimpered his other hand quickly unfastened the first few buttons on her blouse so he had better access towards her neck.

"K-Kai…" she practically moaned out as he rose higher and nipped her ear making her squirm, he growled at her but she ignored his warning and squirmed more" C-C'mon…let go." she whispered" Why?" he whispered as his free hand started to slide down her shoulder. She fidgeted as he traced her curves" B-Because…T-Tsuki's waiting fo-for me." she whispered.

"Is she more important than me?" he whispered, her face turned bright red as his hand slid closer to her chest" NO!" she chocked out making him pause; he chuckled making her shiver at how dark it sounded. He felt her shiver and gave her a seductive smile, she looked away but he forced her to look into his eyes by grabbing her chin.

Hilary felt lost in his eyes; they were so deep and seemed to seduce her with an undeniable fire. It danced erotically captivating her; she didn't even flinch when he gave her a bruising kiss. Instead of backing away she embraced it, he seemed satisfied at her obedience and released her hands from the tree.

Her hands trailed towards the back of his head, pulling him closer. Trying to consume as much of him as she can meanwhile he pulled her closer, trying to hold her close as possible. She purred like a kitten as he attacked her neck again.

She felt him sink his canines where her shoulder and neck met, instead of yelping out at the pain she gripped it close to her. It didn't hurt but felt really good; she relaxed as he lapped the few drops of blood that dripped out. She sighed in bliss as he kissed her once more; she yearned for his attention as their tongue danced for dominance. She whined when he backed away, making him chuckle.

Her face turned more flushed when she heard his chuckle and it wasn't red because of their activity." You're mine yet you haven't accepted it yet…but wait Hilary…you'll understand that you belong to me and me only. You know it but you choose to ignore it." he whispered, Hilary looked away while she covered her exposed chest with her arms." Whoever this guy that's after you, I'll kill him if he takes you…remember that." He whispered as he walked away.

Hilary watched him leave and landed on her knees, with trembling hands she touched her lips and felt the fire still lingering on them. Shaking she buttoned her blouse and straightened her disheveled clothes. Controlling her breathing she turned to go back to Tsuki. Hilary had forgotten how hard it was to ignore it…it wasn't the first time Kai did this, even in the future. Trying to ignore the flames that started to ignite within her once more she tried to concentrate on walking. Flames that Kai had awakened started to flicker softly but strongly, he had given her a taste of the pleasure in his domain and Hilary wanted more…no matter how much she denied it.

* * *

"Had fun?" Tsuki asked mockingly as she watched Hilary walked towards her. She stood with her arms and legs crossed in front of her, Hilary noticed she had changed already. Tsuki was now wearing a black leather shirt-jacket that clung to her curves, a pair of black cargo pants, and biker gloves. Her hair was still tied and she wore boots, Hilary spied a few senbon (needles) hidden in her hair as they posed as chopsticks that held her hair.

"You're dressed…" she whispered, Kai's kisses flashing through her mind making her brain melt to mush. Tsuki quirked an eyebrow" Thanks for stating the obvious honey but you really have to get dressed as well. The helicopter that's taking us to the coliseum is leaving in a few minutes, so get going." She said tossing the red duffle bag at Hilary. She sweat dropped when Hilary didn't even catch it, she simply watched it fall on the ground.

"HILARY!" she yelled" Huh?" Hilary asked looking up in a daze, Tsuki slapped her face" What in buttercups did Hiwatari do to you?" she growled as she watched Hilary who just looked at her with glazed eyes" Huh?"

"GAAAHHHH, TYPICAL, WE'RE ABOUT TO GO TO ONE OF THE BIGGEST BATTLES OF ALL TIMES AND SHE SAYS HUH! HURRY UP AND GO GET DRESSED ALREADY!" she roared, Hilary nodded blankly and grabbed the bag and walked into the mansion almost robotically." Sheesh, what did Kai do to her in the forest?" she mumbled shaking her head.

Hilary popped up a few minutes later wearing her pajamas, Tsuki face faulted" WHAT ARE YOU WEARING! SHEESH, DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING FOR YOU!" Tsuki yelled as she dragged Hilary back inside, Hilary didn't say anything as she gave Tsuki a confused look.

They arrived outside with Hilary finally dressed properly. She wore a white sleeveless turtleneck; she wore baggy pants and had a small pouch strapped around her right leg. On her shoulder was a similar bag except it was blue while the other was red, her gloves were black and on her head was a ruby gold barrette.

"Hilary…where did you get that mark?" Tsuki asked remembering the small red welt on the joint of Hilary's shoulder and neck." Mark?" Hilary echoed tilting her head. Tsuki felt a vein twitching at Hilary's dopiness, grabbed her hand, and started to drag her towards the Bladebreakers. They were waiting turns to enter the helicopter.

"HIWATARI, WHATEVER YOU DID TO HILARY, FIX IT!" she roared as she placed Hilary in front of her, glaring at Kai angrily. He blinked in shock for a moment before a smirk arose his lips" Right here?" Tsuki looked at him in confusion before realization settled in" HILARY, IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP I'M GOING TO JUST LET YUAN SHIN TAKE YOU AS HIS BRIDE!" she yelled shaking the still dazed girl.

"……HELL NO!" Hilary screamed as she smacked Tsuki on the head, the boys watched in amusement as the two started to argue." FINALLY YOU WOKE UP!" Tsuki yelled rubbing her bruising head" …I was asleep?" the midnight blue haired girl face faulted" NEVER MIND, JUST GET IN!" she yelled shoving Hilary inside" Hiwatari, I'm keeping my eye on you." His smirk grew as he entered after her.

* * *

Hilary gulped as she stood in the underwater/ underground hallway. Since the coliseum was built in the middle of a lake the basement was underwater. This was where the final battle between the Chinese bladers will come to an end. She looked up as Tsuki placed a hand on Hilary's shoulder.

"We've been fighting Li and Yuan before we even became enemies…remember Hilary…once we walk up the stadium we are both neither enemy or ally, man or woman…we are warriors and we must fight as equals." Hilary nodded" Yes…"

The two walked quietly through the halls, their footsteps padding through the concrete floor. Hilary felt her nervousness fade as a small light appeared at the end of the hall_' This is it…think of it as a test Hilary, if you can't defeat even **them** then you aren't worthy to call yourself a beyblader or a Bladebreaker…if I lose this battle I'm not worthy to wield the Four Sacred bitbeasts_' Tsuki snorted.

"Don't think that way Hilary, whatever happens here you **are** worthy. Don't ever look down; you are Hilary Tachibana…my best friend, my rival, my partner…and my sister." She whispered" When this is over we will become enemies once more but never forget…before we were enemies we were best friends…and before we were best friends we were even closer than that." She whispered, Hilary looked confused but didn't ask.

"So you come." They heard broken English/Japanese spoken through a voice heavy with a Chinese accent. A girl with midnight red hair and slit emerald eyes appeared. She wore a white cheongsam dress and had her hair held in twin buns on both side of her head" Foolish, you come now so must be ready to die." Another voice appeared, this voice sounded similar with the other broken English/Japanese with the heavy Chinese accent.

"Lian Ying…" Hilary muttered looking at the midnight red haired girl. Next to her was a midnight emerald haired girl with dark red eyes, Tsuki smirked as she looked up at her with her arms crossed" Lien Yang, I see you're still wearing those improper clothes." Unlike Hilary's cheongsam dress which came to her thighs theirs went above it and the collar was very low.

Lien's dress was black and also had her hair held the same way." Aieee, if master no want you then Lien would kill you!" she screamed, Hilary sweat dropped as Lien and Lian started to spit out curses in Chinese.

"Enough ladies…time is short so we must start quickly." A voice echoed from the shadows, Tsuki and Hilary looked up to see Yuan and Li standing on a ledge in the room. The stadium was lit up for previously it was lit by a four candles. Hilary lowered her arms when her eyes adjusted to the stronger light.

The stadium had no dish, Hilary frowned as she understood. This was going to be exactly like the battle in her dreams, they were going to fight beyblade and with themselves. Their bitbeasts symbolize themselves, Kai for his ability to rise up when he is down as well as the wisdom of the phoenix…Max for his ability to flow through danger like the waves…Ray for his strength and wisdom of earth/lightening…and Tyson his unbeatable nature like the storms of a wind. The beyblades just channels those energies calling out their inner beasts turning it into live beings.

"You will battle Lian and Lien first." Li purred as he jumped down, Lian squealed as she kissed him deeply. Her sister imitating her with Yuan, Hilary looked away in disgust while Tsuki held an impassive look" Look, we didn't come all this way to see you guys suck each others faces so let's get this over with." She hissed.

"Ah, patience for soon it will be you two that we'll…how did you say it? 'Suck each others faces.'" Li mocked." Like hell." Hilary hissed as she got her launcher out, Tsuki following next to her." You belittle us, not taking out real launchers?" Lien yelled. Tsuki laughed" You guys aren't going to be any trouble at all."

"…Let it Rip!" the four yelled, Li and Yuan watching impassively from the positions." Mink arise!" Lian yelled as a purple mearcat arose" Link!" Lien yelled as a blue mearcat arose from her beyblade."….you've got to be kidding me…" Hilary muttered at how ridiculous the bitbeasts looked.

"Those things look like a Timon reject from the Lion King." Tsuki mumbled" Hey Tsuki does that mean that their inner self is a…digger or something?" the midnight blue haired girl shrugged" I dunno, maybe it means that they dig towards people with power." Yuan and Li sweat dropped as Lian and Lien started to steam with anger" SHUT UP 母狗!" **(AN: I don't know if this came out but it means bitch in Chinese written in traditional Chinese.)**

"Mink, Link, rollout!" the two yelled" Brace yourself." Tsuki ordered as the two mearcats grabbed each others tails and started rolling like a boulder towards their beyblades." WATCH IT!" Tsuki yelled as she grabbed Hilary and jumped away. Apparently instead of the beyblades it was more interested in crushing them.

"Draceil, Shield. Dragoon, Dranzer, get ready for Fire Storm! Driger, watch their back!" Hilary ordered as she skidded a few steps back, Tsuki was back against Hilary's back as the twins surrounded them. Tsuki reached behind her and grabbed few of the many hidden switch blades on Hilary and flipped them open in front of her.

"Mink, Link, Rollout once more!" they yelled" Ready Hilary…one…two… THREE!" Tsuki yelled as the two broke apart. Hilary stood behind the bitbeasts that started to gather energy for their attack. Tsuki quickly threw the blades one by one, missing almost pathetically.

"Hahaha, you is so weak!" Lien yelled" Hilary, now!" Tsuki yelled as she distracted the twins that ran towards her. Tsuki jumped and span in a circle in midair, with the heel of her right foot she slammed it on Lian's head while with the other side of her feet she slammed it upwards on Lien's chin.

"Dranzer, Dragoon, Driger, Draceil, Fire Storm!" Hilary yelled" You fools, it's a trap!" Yuan roared. Li remained silent as he watched with his arms crossed.

The attack seemed to be attracted to the blades like lightening to a rod as they followed the apparent pattern of the blades, creating trenches." It do nothing master Yuan." Lien said reassuringly as she stood up whipped the blood from her mouth." Again, Mink, Link, finish those two off with another roll out!" the two yelled.

"Gotcha." Hilary said with a smirk as the two bitbeasts started to do another roll. The twins watched in horror as their bitbeasts rolls seemed to slow down a little as it tried to spin out of the hole, it succeeded but its speed was reduced greatly." Okay now, Dragoon, finish this off with Galaxy Storm!" Hilary ordered.

A huge explosion occurred, the smoke covering the whole room. Suddenly the smoke cleared quickly revealing Lien and Lian glaring at Tsuki and Hilary, a small circle of energy surrounding the two as the color of their bitbeasts surrounded them" No, Lian and Lien refuse defeat!" the two yelled, Hilary's eyes widened as the two charge.

"Shit, Draceil!" she yelled, she watched as Draceil arose once more and shielded them." Fools." Tsuki muttered as she jumped over Draceil and with a flip landed behind them, with her hands out with the fingers next to each other she smacked both of them by the neck. Tsuki watched as the two lost consciousness, falling towards the floor.

"(Humph, those two were too weak. You should have just killed them.)" Li said cruelly in his native tongue "(Just because they are weaker than the four of us does not mean that they should die Li.)" Tsuki retorted. (You're wrong Kurai; the weak perish while the strong live.)" Yuan stated with crossed arms "(SHUT UP! You know nothing you bastards!)" Hilary yelled as the two caught their beyblades.

"Let the fun begin." Li whispered as the two jumped down from the positions, landing gracefully in front of the two girls." Yes…let it being." Tsuki whispered as she glared at the two." One on One or Two on Two?" Hilary asked quietly." One on One…little Hikaru isn't strong enough so it'll be interesting to see how she fares alone." Li answered.

"Agreed." Tsuki snapped before Hilary could retort" Good, you and I will go first so little Hikaru can see how a real beyblader fights." He hissed" That the Bladebreakers are nothing compared to our power." He took out a regular launcher with a midnight blue beyblade on it. He noticed her confused look and smirked" I don't need some meaningless weapon, I fight with my hands." He declared.

"Your battle is with me Li…not with Hilary." Tsuki yelled, he glanced at her and sighed" So delusional, if it wasn't for little Hikaru you would have joined us ages ago. I'll make sure you regret that decision, after I defeat you you'll beg to join our cause." She snorted" Whatever, let's just get this over with. 3. 2. 1. LET IT RIP!" the two of them yelled. Hilary gasped at the force the two blades emitted as they crashed together.

Thankfully the twins had been placed on the side before the battle started or they would have been ripped to shreds. The room they were in was like a never-ending valley of blocks stacked together giving them mobility and less-mobility at the same time. Hilary growled as Tsuki flipped backwards on top of hugely stacked boxes while Li looked up at Tsuki with a smirk.

"My lord, arise from your slumber! KURAGARI!" he roared, Hilary's eyes widened as they were engulfed in darkness that appeared from Li's beyblade." Be thankful Hikaru…Li is much stronger than me, if you had fought him you wouldn't have stood a chance." Yuan whispered from behind her.

Hilary noticed his palm glowing a golden aura giving them light" Don't worry, I'm not going to eat you." He muttered" It's true that I want you but…I'm not the type of guy to force someone upon them just because they lust after that person. I only do that so Li wouldn't badger me with lectures." He grumbled.

"I-I see…but…why?" Hilary whispered" Why do I love you when I just met you?" he asked, she nodded timidly" You still haven't recovered your memories Hikaru…" he whispered" A past that you don't want to know, the tears you've cried for others…they hurt so you sealed them away…but they will start resurfacing at the Russian tournament."

"Wh-Why are you telling me this?" Hilary asked with bangs covering her eyes" I can predict the future…something I've kept a secret from Li. His ways disgust me to no end…of course he was never like this…you and he were very close but after you lost your memories he just broke…" he whispered" It was perfect, he and Tsuki were to wed while you and I were to be together as well but you forgot and that broke the cycle." Hilary looked away.

"Don't feel bad Hikaru…you didn't wish for this…neither did I but we have no choice but to fight. **We** don't need to fight if Tsuki wins but if she doesn't win then all hope is lost." Hilary smirked" Then we have no problem, Tsuki won't lose…though it kind of ticks me off that after all the torturous training I don't need to put it go good use." She grumbled.

Yuan gave a hearty chuckle making Hilary look at him. His black hair seemed invisible within the darkness while his silver eyes sparkled in the shadows, she blushed and looked away._' Sheesh…if I didn't already have someone I love I think I'd have fallen in love with him…'_ she thought wide eyed.

"Yuan…why do you have bandages around your right eye while Li's left eye has that huge scar?" Yuan blinked" That? Well Hikaru…there was an accident…it's a long story." She sighed" We have time."

"Of course…I can't tell you much without giving something away but to put it simply there was an accident that involved our eyes as you can tell. While I have the gift of seeing the future Li has the ability to see the past." Hilary's eyes widened" Really?" he nodded" Yes, it's really useful if you want information on something. If I was trying to find what'll happen tomorrow I'll use my gift to see it while if Li wanted to find the owner of an unknown beyblade he'll concentrate on it and see the features or description of the person who last held it in the past."

"Wow……hey Yuan…can you see what's happening in the battle…and what's up with this darkness crap?" he frowned" This darkness is Li's bitbeast, just shadows. The darker his heart is the stronger it becomes, this isn't Li's real bitbeast but after he…broke…this is what became of it." Hilary frowned" I'm sorry." He shook his head" For the last time, don't be. As for the battle…Tsuki is losing…" he said grimly.

* * *

AijinMegami: REVIEW PLEASE! 


	12. Goodbye

AijinMegami: I think I'm getting another cold, damn it!

I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE!

* * *

"Gah!" Tsuki hissed as she skidded across the floor, holding onto her stomach. Blood pouring down her mouth as she winced in pain. She glared up at Li who looked down at her with piercing amber eye. She panted as she was down on her knees; her beyblade was wobbling in front of her while his was blading calmly in front of him.

"Fool, you should have never joined Hilary. That bitch is such an idiot, losing her memories. How pathetic, what's worse is that she joined those stupid Bladebreakers who don't have enough talent to fight for their life!" he said snidely, a cackle arose from his throat before he was laughing insanely right in front of her.

"Be quiet…" Tsuki panted as she looked at her beyblade calmly. She was losing…badly…if she didn't finish this soon **she** will arrive and that wouldn't be pretty, especially for Hilary." I know what you're thinking." Li whispered as he gave her a pitiful look." You're trying so hard to keep **her** at bay but you're losing a fated battle."

"Ha, I thought you didn't believe in fate." Li smirked" No, I do believe in fate…I just don't believe the fate that you think will come. We will live, our family has thrived for generations to keep the peace among bitbeasts and humans but see how they repay us. Anything that is supernatural is thought to be an enemy…things that can't be explained or dissected are killed…they use bitbeasts for their own greed…their own fun…their own thrill…" he clenched his fist as he glared down at his beyblade.

"See what they've done to the great and powerful bitbeasts! They're reduced them to toys, using them as they please! Summoning them for worthless battles, the beasts yearn for freedom…no more pain…no more imprisonment…and I heard their call…I will set them free and create a world where bitbeasts rule!" he declared.

"…you're insane Li…you've fallen deeper than I had originally imagined." Tsuki whispered as she stood up slowly, spitting the blood out of her mouth while she wiped the blood dribbling down her chin." You're wrong about this sport…this game you call. This is the truce between the bitbeasts and humans. Bitbeasts are born to fight, they have no other cause. Without fighting in their lives they just roam around, the humans are their partners. They are created **because** of the humans for they represent the humans. A small life is born every second and a bitbeast is born as its guardian…resting deep within the life until they force it out of them one day…"

"Because they are one, if a bitbeast is hurt the human is hurt…that is the way of life…THAT'S THE WAY IT SHOULD BE! NOT YOUR SICK FANTASY!" she roared as her tattoos glowed.

* * *

"What the-"Hilary whispered as she felt the warm glow of the tattoos, the bitbeasts in her hoister glowed and their lights shot out from the pack." Its Kurai…she's-"Yuan whispered wide eyed.

* * *

"I SUMMON YOU, DRANZER, DRAGOON, DRIGER, DRACEIL!" Tsuki yelled, Li watched as the four sacred bitbeasts arose behind Tsuki. Her hair tie had broken as her long flowing hair flew wildly around her while her eyes glowed amber angrily. The bitbeasts roared behind her as she glared at Li, her beyblade rotation had grown stronger.

"Kuragari, destroy her!" Li yelled as he skidded a few steps back to avoid damage." Too late Li…your fate has been sealed…you've awakened me and now you must DIE!" Tsuki yelled as she placed her hand in front of her.

* * *

Hilary hissed in pain as she grabbed her arms" Hikaru, are you alright!" Yuan asked startled as she fell to her knees in pain." I-It hurts Yuan…it r-really hurts." She whispered as she looked at him with one eye scrunched in pain while the other tried to look at him in the face. He could tell she was losing focus due to the excruciating pain.

'_Kurai…she's turning the bitbeasts into-NO! She mustn't or else she will be completely over come by-'_his thoughts were cut off as Hilary screamed in pain, her shoulders were bleeding due to the force she was exerting from her fingers. Yuan's heart wrenched at how agonized she sounded and how he couldn't do anything."

* * *

Kai looked up from his position in the stadium. He had defeated Johnny and had been sitting down smugly in his seat when he felt a tremor pass through the floor. No one seemed bother thinking it came from the battle between Tyson and Robert but he knew that the tremor seemed to come from below.

"What's wrong Kai?" Ray asked glancing down at his captain who had a concentrated expression."…nothing." Kai muttered as he looked at the battle. Ray could tell despite the fact his eyes were on the battle Kai was thinking about something else.

* * *

Li watched with wide eyes as the bitbeasts color started to fade. Horror flew through his veins as black, silver, and white started to engulf the bitbeasts._' T-The D-Dark Bitbeasts of Legend…'_ he thought in frightened fascination as the bitbeasts roared, their bright colors fading little by little. Horror coursed through him as he watched them.

"STOP, you'll destroy them!" he yelled" The Four Sacred Bitbeasts are the protectors of the world! They balance the universe, if you turn them into Dark Bitbeasts all of the elements will blend creating an indestructible black hole!" he warned.

"Heh…hehe….hehehehehe-hahahahahaha!" Tsuki laughed as the slowly the bitbeasts started to change" You think I don't know? You think I don't understand what will happen if they change? I am the darkness, I am the night, I know everything!" she spat at him. Li watched in horror as the human forms appeared in transparent form in front of their beasts form. He flinched in their screams of pain as the light started to fade from them, creating darkness.

"STOP!" they heard a voice yell; Tsuki glanced lazily behind her and saw Yuan holding Hilary bridal style. He was panting for air as he looked at the glowing bitbeasts wide eyed" If you don't stop Hikaru will die!" Yuan yelled when suddenly he noticed Tsuki's angered eyes" How dare you lay your hands on her! Release Her!" she roared as a strong wind flew by, forcing Yuan into the wall while the wind held Hilary up.

"Hilary…Hilary, Hilary, Hilary….we finally meet…after all these years we meet again…" Tsuki whispered as the wind placed the unconscious Hilary in front of her" My little sister…I've missed you so much. It hurt when mother and father threw me away from the family when they discovered who I really was…you accepted me but after **that** incident you forgot all about me…living in such a happy life while I was left to rot. I don't blame you though…if **that** didn't happen then none of this would have ever happened…"

"S-Siblings…they're siblings!" Li yelled while Yuan watched in shock before recognition sank in" Of course…those two are like yin and yang; it'll only make sense if they're related. They share the same blood but like yin and yang, one is light while the other is dark. Tsuki was the dark side and no one, not even someone's own family would want someone dark so they had cast her way. Remember Li, we met Tsuki and Hilary in the forest of Kori (ice)…they were playing in a lake when we found them…that was when we promised to be together forever until…that day…" he whispered.

"Yes…that day, that stupid day caused by my 'family'. If I must refresh your memory my parents were getting desperate to make Hilary forget all about me that one day they decided to attack me with their bitbeasts in the forest when Hilary had left. What they didn't know was that Hilary had always left to meet me, the looks on their faces were priceless when they found Hilary with me." Tsuki said with a sadistic laughter. The laughter disappeared as the next part of the story arose.

"Of course they reacted quickly. I was young, foolish, naïve…so I didn't know they were there to kill me…in fact, I thought they were here to take me back and that I was forgiven for whatever reason I was cast away. I could still remember Hilary's face clearly as she begged those fools to stop beating me, in the end it was our brother who rescued me but it was too late. The site of our parents hurting me had scared Hilary deeply and she had forced the memories away…" Tsuki trailed off as he eyes seemed glaze, as if she was in a trance.

"Then what happened?" Yuan asked, almost afraid to ask. She reacted, looking down at him as whatever she was thinking about seemed to pop away. A smile arose her lips, a blank smile that made the two shudder.

"I was grateful towards my brother for saving my life…but his next words were what made his fate sealed. He told me to stay away from _his_ family, not to cause _them_ any more trouble! He didn't want _my_ blood to be stained by _his _family's hand! After that day I trained hard…so hard that sometimes I thought I would die…I became invincible in mind…body…soul…and of course, beyblade. I was angry at Hilary for having the easy way out by just forgetting so I **had** to make her remember but now I realize, it's not her fault…its those fools faults." She whispered as she glanced down at Hilary.

'_This isn't good…Tsuki has finally been overcome with her true self…the darkness…'_ Yuan thought as he desperately tried to think of a way to pull it back deep within Tsuki." I love Hilary…so even if it costs me my life I'll make sure she lives through the ordeal while it is **I** that perishes. You guys are guardians of the gates towards the dimension of the bitbeasts but **we** are what allow the bitbeasts to exist. I will not allow you to interfere with destiny so stand down." She hissed.

"SHUT UP! I'll kill you for all the pain you've caused us!" Li roared as he ran towards Tsuki, his beyblade spinning with him next to him." Kuragari, Dragon Flight!" he ordered as the darkness around them shrunk to the size of an enormous dragon. Tsuki watched in impassively as she glanced at her still spinning beyblade and then towards the four bitbeasts that were still screaming.

'_Their transformation is almost complete…'_ she thought merrily, she looked at Kuragari and snorted" Wake up Li, the bitbeast don't want freedom from human for they are not imprisoned. If you want to know the truth then wait until the Russian Tournament, everything will be revealed there. But if you're eager to die…then come." She closed her eyes as he continued to ran, she sighed as she reached behind to pull a senbon from her head when suddenly Hilary's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"T-Tsuki…please…please just stop…just stop…" she whispered as tears fell down her eyes. She just woke up to see the bitbeasts screaming" Let them go…I'm begging you, please let the bitbeasts go." she begged, their screams pierced her heart and to her it sounded as if the Bladebreakers themselves were screaming. Amber eyes met Ruby; they stared down at each other before Tsuki relented" Fine…"

The bitbeasts screams ceased as they fell unconscious, slowly color was regained within their system. Hilary watched as they fell into their respective bitchips in a bright barrage of lights." Thank you Tsuki…thank you…" she whispered as exhaustion creeped up her mind, making her fall into a deep sleep.

Li had stopped his stampeded when the bitbeasts were returned" (Stop it Li, the fight is over. They have won, just let them go.)" Li growled" (Hell no, I want answers! They disappear for seven years and we find them just because they went back in time!) he roared when Yuan slammed him into a wall.

"(Shut up, don't you think I want to know as well! Remember what Tsuki said, if we want to know the truth then we must go to the Russian Tournament so be patient.)" Li looked away with clenched fists" (Damn it…Damn it…DAMN IT!)" he yelled as he fell to his knees, his fists rammed to the floor while his head leaned near his legs.

"I'll take Hilary back to the Bladebreakers…until the final battle." Tsuki whispered as she turned to walk away, Hilary held within her arms.

'_Her eyes are still amber…they won't return back to normal…**ever**…'_ Yuan thought, his silver eye glowed_' the future is too blurry…I cannot see what will happen but whatever happens I hope no one has to die in the end…Tsuki and Hilary have gone through so much pain. It would be excessively unjust if they were to suffer more…it wouldn't be right if I told Hilary that it was Tsuki who destroyed their family or that they are siblings…it isn't my place…good luck Tsuki…'_ he thought sorrowfully.

* * *

Tyson gasped as he stood in front of a dark hallway leading towards the basement. Right after the match was over Robert had noticed the vibrations immediately and since this was his stadium it made him concerned. As Kenny informed him about Hilary and Tsuki's match they had started running towards the basement.

"Are you sure that they are down here?" Oliver asked as the corridor seemed to glare at them" Positive, Tsuki had informed us that they'll be battling down here." Kenny answered as he shivered at the dark hallway. They stiffened when they heard the clanking sound of footsteps; a dark figure arose from within the shadows.

Tsuki seemed to melt out of the darkness as she appeared with Hilary in her arms" Hilary!" the boys yelled at seeing her scuffled unconscious form." She's fine…she'll awaken in an hour or two, she's just exhausted. Don't worry, we won the battle. They won't be bothering us anymore." Tsuki whispered as she placed Hilary in Kai's arms despite the fact he was the farthest from everyone, her bangs were covering her eyes hiding their different shade of color."…take care of her Hiwatari…" she whispered as she passed by him.

"WAIT, aren't you going to wait until she wakes up?" Tyson called out, Tsuki paused from mid-step and seemed to tremble. As if trying to restrain herself from doing something she didn't wish to do" No…it'll be best if I don't wait. Tell Hilary I'll see her at the Russian Tournament." With that Tsuki left the hallway, leaving the nine boys left within the darkness.

* * *

AijinMegami: If you review quickly I might update faster. n . n 


	13. Tears in Russia

AijinMegami: I FINALLY FINISHED WRITING THIS WHOLE STORY! Now I just need time to post it. All together its 175 pages…man…this is sooooo long. Anyways, I don't own beyblade and this chapter is dedicated to vamina or now known as shiks! THANKS FOR THE PIC, I LOVE IT!

* * *

Tala quietly ran through the dark passages of the abbey. His blue turquoise eyes glowed in the gloom as she swiftly crawled through the halls. At the site of the wooden door he quickly picked the lock and ran in with the door closing behind him. Sighing in relief he glanced at the room in front of him.

Empty and cold as usual, he sighed as he walked towards the neat ordered bed. Falling limply on it he marveled at the scent of Tsuki all over it despite the fact she hadn't slept in the room in ages. He leaned against the pillow as sleep started to slink into his mind, his eyelids getting heavier when….

**_BOOOM!_**

He jerked up from the bed at the sound of the door slamming open. For a second he thought Boris had caught him sneaking around and had followed him there but that thought disappeared as he saw a petite figure in the darkness.

His first thought was Tsuki but the amber eyes set him off. He narrowed his eyes as he watched the figure walk closer, the moonlight shined through the window showing the person's face. His eyes widened as he saw Tsuki's features appearing, with her skin pale due to the light of the moon the two stared at each other.

"T-Tsuki?" he whispered, her eyes widened as she stared at him." Tala…is that you?" Tala's eyes widened when suddenly she ran towards him in tears, with her arms around his neck she sobbed into his chest. By the force of her running he had fallen onto the bed, slowly he wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she cried.

"Shhh…its okay Tsuki…" he cooed as he rubbed circles on her back soothingly, she whimpered as she snuggled into him." I'm scared Tala…I'm scared…" she whispered as her tears subsided slowly.

"What happened?" he asked as she closed her eyes" We met Yuan and Li…everything rides on the outcome of the Russian Tournament…and I'm afraid…for Hilary." She whispered" Why are your eyes different?" he asked calmly, she stiffened.

"My eyes…" she trailed off. He didn't pester, she didn't answer." Tala…" she whispered looking up at him, he glanced down at her and noticed her creeping up. Closing his eyes the two shared a chaste kiss.

Tala almost groaned at the kiss, it was so sweet, hesitant, and so innocent. Tangling his hand in her silky hair he pulled her closer, the kiss soon turned darker as tongues lashed out battling for dominance. Hands explored, eyes closed, lips left hot trails, and their bodies danced.

Before they could continue they heard the steps of the guard outside, Tsuki pulled away despite the fact how much she wanted to hold him close. To help her forget, to make her feel wanted…but she couldn't drag Tala of all people into her dark domain just for her own selfish reasons." I'm sorry…" she whispered knowing she had started all of this.

"It's alright…just…just let me hold you." He whispered with arms outstretched, Tsuki blinked at his invitation before a soft smile arose her lips. He smiled as well as he saw the tinge of silver sparkling in her amber eyes but perhaps it was just the trick of the moonlight…whatever it was he welcomed the bearer of the eyes with open arms.

* * *

Li watched from outside from a tree, his cloak bellowing behind him as the winter wind blew by. His eyes held bitterness, he could kill the red head without even trying but that would only enrage Tsuki. The red head was below him yet Tsuki chose him out of all people, out of everyone including him…

If only that incident didn't happened" If it never happened things could have been perfect." He whispered, his breath appearing in the cold winter air. As he looked up at the moon his resentment grew but he shrug it away. The guardians always had things rough, looking down he felt jealously swelling within him but he stomped it down as he looked up at the moon yearningly.

* * *

Hilary moaned as she felt as if Tsuki had tackled her down a mountain again and she had, like always, landed on the floor flat on her head. Sitting up she blinked as she looked around the dark room, it was already nocturnal and judging by the fine bedspreads and décor she was in Robert's mansion.

"You're awake." A deep husky voice whispered making her squeak. Heightening her senses she felt someone in the dark corner, her ruby eyes widened at the site of Kai sitting in the darkness. His intense eyes made her shiver as he walked closer to her. Each pad of his footsteps quickened her heartbeat as she watched him come closer by the second.

"K-Kai…" she whispered as she looked up at his dark eyes. They were so cold like the Russian winter yet so warm at the same time, warmth that only she could see. They were filled with so much passion that their previous confrontation arose to mind nearly making her moan at the memory.

His skin was pale as snow while his eyes were filled with hot magma, so cold yet warm. His hand caressed her cheek gently and Hilary could feel the snow of his outer skin yet the warmth of his fiery core as he touched her skin. Her face turned towards his palm, nuzzling into it. Her commonsense thrown out the window the moment he touched her skin.

The bed tilted a bit as he placed a knee on it; she closed her eyes as their lips pressed. The moment she touched his lips she could feel the warmth of phoenix prince yet the coldness of the Russian blood within him. His hot mouth trailed down to her neck, thankfully her originally clothes were changed by the maids so that she was now in her sleepwear. A long white shirt and shorts.

He nuzzled into the mark he had made as he was now completely on the bed, Hilary was now on the bed with Kai on top of her. The moment he plopped on top of her she felt the breath taken out of her but the warmth of his hard body on top of her made her forget about it as she felt the wonderful sensation of Kai's mouth against her sensitive skin. She knew she shouldn't do this yet…she wanted to feel free…to be one with Kai as she had when she was older…in the future.

Before they could continue Hilary saw a distant figure outside the window, straining her eyes she saw Yuan watching them sadly. She gasped Kai stopped noticing it wasn't the usual 'HOLY-SHIT, DESPITE THE FACT THAT IT FEELS REALLY **GOOD** WHAT HELL IS HE DOING TO ME' gasp but more of a 'OMIGOSH, I GOT CAUGHT STEALING COOKIES' making him pause." Hilary?" she shook her head.

"I…I don't think so Kai…" she whispered shaking her head she pushed him off of her. He narrowed his eyes but looked away" Fine…you're tired." He said in a dead-pan voice" But next time…you're mine." He whispered as he left.

As soon as he was gone Yuan appeared in front of Hilary who bit back a yelp" Hikaru…" he whispered" Y-Yuan…" she whispered, he looked away" You love him…do you not?" she looked away as well" Y-Yes…I love him…"

"I see…" he trailed off, Hilary almost cried at how pitiful he looked. He searched for her all these years, she knew with his looks he could pick any girl without any trouble and his gentlemanly ways could make a girl swoon instantly but out of every girl in the planet he had chosen her only to get hurt. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked at the floor, ashamed.

"It's alright little Hikaru…don't shed tears for me…" Yuan stated as he walked towards her, tilting her chin up. Hilary's tears fell down her eyes like raindrops. A drop a piece counted all her regrets as she looked up to his silver eye, the other covered by a bandage.

His face leaned forward slowly, hesitantly. An inch away from her lips the two stared into each others eyes before their lips touched.

His kiss was nothing like Kai's; it was so gentle as if he was afraid she was going to break. It was filled with love and compassion that it made Hilary's heart swell but…it just didn't feel right. As he broke the chaste kiss a single tear fell from his eye.

"I'm sorry but…" Hilary shook her head, she understood. He couldn't have her; the least she could give him was the kiss he had yearned for so long. Smiling she kissed him on the cheek and watched him disappear.

As he disappeared emotions swam through the ocean of her mind when suddenly a single figure appeared in her mind. "Shit, Kaosu!" she yelled, she sighed in relief as he appeared from the shadows.

Kaosu ran towards her and quickly enveloped her in his arms" Thank the Gods Hilary….you're alive." He whispered, her eyes widened at how happy he sounded. The sad happiness of when a sister is reunited with her brother who had lost her. The desperation, the want, the helplessness. She could just see him yelling out for her all over the world, anxiety filling his eyes.

She smelt blood and noticed that his hands were raw and bloody, just what had happened to him?" K-Kaosu…wh-what happened?" she asked" Nothing…nothing's wrong anymore…you're fine and that's all that matters." He whispered. She felt a wetness on her thin shirt and saw Kaosu's tears falling from his eyes, landing on her shoulder that was covered by a thin shirt.

"Please…tell me Kaosu…tell me everything…" she whispered comfortingly as she ran her fingers through his hair" A barrier was placed around my home when I went to check up on them…I couldn't get out…no matter how hard I tried. That's when my cousins told me of the e-erratic waves of the four sacred bitbeasts…" he chocked, it tore Hilary so much that someone so strong could break down so easily.

Hilary looked at him and smile" It's alright Kaosu…it's alright…I'm okay…we're both okay…and that's all that matters right now…" she whispered, he smiled at her as the two held each other tightly.

* * *

Hilary sighed as she stood in front of the train that would send them to Russia, this was it. This ride was going to lead to the possible bright future…or a doomed one." Are you sure you're alright?" Robert asked concerned, she smiled" Yes, I'm fine." Enrique pushed Robert away" You know if you want we could just stay-" Oliver pushed him this time" No, we could just arrange you a private jet-" Johnny pushed him" Which I'll provide."

Tyson grabbed Hilary" No thanks, Hilary's a Breaker so she's hanging with us!" he bit his own tongue when Kai slammed an elbow on his head" Yeowch!" he glanced at his throbbing tongue and glared at Kai who glared back, the rest of the boys sweat dropped at their heated glares and could only laugh sheepishly.

"Thank you…really…but I'm going to be fine. Last nights sleep was all I needed." She said glancing at Kai, her face becoming flushed a little bit. Shaking it off she smiled at Robert" Thank you for your wonderful hospitality." She said with a bow, she blinked when suddenly he grabbed her hand and kissed it on his knees just like on the boat.

"If you need any assistance on anything…" he trailed off when the other Majestics bowed on bended knees next to him" You can always call us..." Oliver said with a big smile" And us knights…" Enrique said with a wink" Will come to our lady's assistance." Johnny said with a smirk. Hilary turned bright red at the attention they were getting from other; laughing she kissed each of them on the cheek" I'll keep that in mind." She watched as all of them blushed.

"C'mon, let's go." Kai grumbled as he grabbed Hilary's hand, dragging her towards the train" I don't want to see any more flirting, especially after I ate breakfast." She looked at him and smiled, turning around she waved at the Majestics as she entered the train with the others on two. Things were back to normal…for now.

* * *

Hilary sighed as she lied down on the bed inside her own compartment; the boys were next door for Mr. Dickenson didn't approve of coed rooms. She was nice, comfy, and bored shitless. Well at least she had time to think now.

**_Dragoon: Wuzzup!_  
**_DRAGOON NO BAKA, THAT'S WUZZUP! YOU AND THE OTHERS WERE ALMOST TURNED TO I DON'T KNOW WHAT BUT HOW CAN YOU BE SOME CALM!  
**Dranzer: Well, there's Black Dranzer so I couldn't turn to…uh…'I don't know what'….  
**DRANZER YOU'RE NOT HELPING!_

Hilary was twitching with annoyance by now; if anyone entered her compartment they would think she was insane.

**_Draceil: OH, A MILLION-TEN BOTTLE OF MILK ON THE WALL, A MILLION-TEN BOTTLE OF MILK. YOU TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND, NINE-MILLION BOTTLES OF MILK ON THE WALL-  
Dragoon: SHUT UP, YOU BEEN SINGING SINCE A HUNDERED-BILLION!  
Draceil: WAAHHHH, DRIGER, DRAGOON'S BEING MEAN TO ME!  
Driger (sigh): Dragoon, be nice to Draceil.  
Dragoon: SHE STARTED IT!  
Draceil: Nu-uh, you started it!  
Dragoon: Why you brat.  
Dranzer and Driger (- . -#): I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT, I'M GOING TO END IT!_**  
_You done?**  
Dragoon, Draceil, Dranzer, Driger: Almost.  
**_**- . –_U_**_, I'm leaving…_

Hilary saved herself, just in time, from looking insane as she heard the click of her compartment door open. She blinked when she saw a boy with a paper-boy get-up entering, she noticed familiar hair and gasped" Kao-"she was cut off as he covered her mouth" Yes, I know, it's me. Yes, I also know, I look silly." He added.

"Damn right you do, what'd you do? Go back in time too?" Hilary asked sarcastically" Shaddup, it was either this or the clothes of a servant. So did the bitbeasts tell you anything useful?" Hilary mushroom sighed" No."

"They're acting idiotic as usual?" Hilary gave him a deadpan look" gee, how'd you guess?" Kaosu shook his head" Hilary, cut the sarcasm. This is serious." She sighed" Yeah, yeah, I know because this is where Kai betrays the Bladebreakers for Black Dranzer. I know, Ray told me a long time ago about that story when I bugged the hell out of him but like always the Bladebreakers come through in the end…right?" he shook his head with a grim expression.

"Not this time it might not…because of Tsuki being there Black Dranzer's powers could be intensified because it's a dark bitbeast and Tsuki is the guardian of the night." Hilary nodded" I see so Kai could fall too deep to be saved…no problem." He blinked at her" Don't worry, I'll handle that part. You just work on getting stronger, I have a feeling that the Russian tournament won't happen as the boys had told me."

"Yeah," Kaosu snorted" so far everything the boy's have told you isn't going accordingly." She glared at him" Hey, hey, I'll have you know the Asian Tournament went perfectly well!" he snorted again" Right, you nearly pulled Kevin's arm out, Tsuki's attack, and Biovolt's minions…need I go on?" he yelped when Hilary let out a fierce battle cry with a pillow on hand.

* * *

**_Draceil: Ooooohhhhh, I had a dream! It was of a princess in the snow, the princess of the snow, THE PRINCESS OF THE SNOW! Ooooohhhhh, I had a dream! It was of a princess in the snow, the princess of the snow, THE PRINCESS OF THE SNOW! Ooooohhhhh, I had a dream! It was of a princess in the snow, the princess of the snow, THE PRINCESS OF THE SNOW!  
Dragoon: SHUT UP YOU BRAT!_**

"…Hilary…are you okay?" Ray asked with a sweat drop as she walked swirl eye around the icy side-walk of Moscow. She walked side ways making him concerned when she walked into a pole" Ooooohhhhh, I had a dream! It was of a princess in the snow, the princess of the snow, THE PRINCESS OF THE SNOW!" she sang making others stare at her.

"I think the cold's getting to her." Tyson said watching Hilary walking around as if she was crazy." Huh…whadIdo?" she asked confused at the bent pole in front of her, Tyson face faulted" HILARY!" she looked at him innocently" Yes?"

"We're lost…" Max moaned, not all disturbed at Hilary's behavior. After all, he did that too when he was sugar-high and no one ever said anything." Sorry, my Russian is a little rusty." Chief said sheepishly as he glanced at the note Mr. D had drawn them. He blinked when Kai snatched the paper.

"OOOHHHH, LET ME SEE!" Draceil's playfulness entering her system again as she leaped towards Kai" NOOOOO, HILARY! DO YOU WANT TO DIE SO YOUNG!" Tyson yelled horrifically as Hilary landed on Kai's back. Kai grunted at the extra weight on his back but didn't say anything as he continued to study the map; Tyson could only gawk at the pair.

Hilary was snuggling into his neck; Kai bit back a groan as he tried concentrated more on the map, failing miserably.

_GAAHHHH, DRACEIL, STOP CONTROLLING MY BODY AND DRANZER STOP HELPING HER!  
**Dranzer: No way, you'll never make a move with Master Kai so we're going to help! GO DRACEIL, GO ALL OUT ON HIM!  
**DRAGOON, DRIGER, A LITTLE HELP HERE!  
**Dragoon (drinking tea with Driger) (Waved a hand): No way, we don't have a death wish.  
Driger: Yes, never underestimate the mood-swings of the opposite sex…  
**CUT THE WISEMAN VOICE CRAP AND, DRANZER DON'T YOU DARE!  
**Draceil: OH YEAH! GO DRANZER, GO DRANZER!  
**STOP SINGING DRACEIL, AND DRANZER, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!_

"Master Kai…" Hilary purred into Kai's ear, nipping it. Thankfully the others couldn't see because she did his left ear while he was facing his right._' **M-Master** Kai?'_ Kai thought dumb-struck." You're so gentle with me…I won't break Master Kai…" she tightened her legs around his waist while she massaged his shoulders soothingly.  
_SOMEONE MAKE HER STOP! **TT . TT**_

"…what are those two doing?" Ray asked pointing at the two with a deadpan look" I see no evil, I hear no evil, I speak no evil." Tyson chanted, rocking on the floor while trying to get over the miracle he just saw. Someone touching Kai without dying. Grabbing into his pack he pulled out a stuff pig. The three boys, that weren't looking at the map, stared at him" Whaaat, I won it at this carnival. Anyways…" he threw the pig in the air" When pigs fly."…………………………………meanwhile.

**_Dranzer: One more thing…and I'll stop!_**

"Master Kai…next time we see each other in…private…don't hold back…or else I'll take over" Hilary purred into Kai's voice making his shudder, this was different. He felt as if she was dominating him by being able to make him feel like this and that struck his male ego…hard, his eyes flashed. Fine, she wanted to play. He'll give her a game she'll never forget. He gave her a glare as she jumped off of him, dancing around.

_OH OF ALL THE CRAP, WHY THAT! HE'S TAKING THAT AS A CHALLENGE!  
**Dranzer: Well you know men, you strike their ego and they'll strike back hard.  
Draceil: True dat.  
Dragoon: HEY!  
Driger: I resent that!**_  
_Someone shoot me…_  
**_Draceil: Speaking of shooting…LOOK OUT!  
_(AN: - . -, I know, I know. wtf is wrong with me…I was sugar high when I wrote those weird parts…)**

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!" Hilary yelled as she stumbled back just in time to dodge a beyblade that crashed in her previous position, creating a crater. She stared down at the hole and sighed in relief" Wow, that's some beyblade to create a hole that big." Chief said nervously.

Tyson walked over to the hole and picked the beyblade up, he yelped at how hot it was and tossed it around until it cooled down." Baka." Hilary laughed while he pouted. They heard the voices of kids and walked over to the source" Hey, we found your beyblade!" Tyson said in a caring voice, he blinked when they gasped and took a step back.

He blinked when they ran away into the church-like building." That was weird." Max muttered as he glanced at Tyson who looked confused" Was it something I said?" Hilary narrowed her eyes when suddenly as from the shadows a kind looking man with purple hair appeared. He smiled gently at them.

"Hello, how may I help you?" to a regular person he might have sounded like a kind young man but Hilary wasn't fooled, he had something dark deep within him." Yeah, one of those kids ran off rudely after I offered him his beyblade back!" Tyson yelled gruffly" I apologize for my student's response."

"Student?" Kenny asked in an interested voice" Yes, I own a beyblade training center, anyways enough chitchat. It's rather cold here, how about we go in and have some lunch? You guys look as if you haven't eaten anything!" Tyson blushed as his stomach growled loudly.

As they walked in the man revealed himself as Boris, as he leads them inside Tyson cheered at the warmth of the fire. As they sat down Hilary glared at Boris as she sat on her chair with her arms crossed, Ray sat next to her and noticed her discomfort but didn't say anything.

Hilary heightened her senses to see if Tsuki was anywhere but noticed she was not, she prayed she wasn't here because she didn't have the energy to deal with her right now seeing as though it took all her power just to stop herself from lunging at Boris to kill him. She squeaked in surprise making the boys, except Kai, look at her.

"Are you alright Hilary?" Max asked while Tyson drooled at the food presented to them, flushed Hilary nodded dumbly. She glared at Kai who gave her a secret smirk_' Damn it Kai, this is no time to be playing footsy with me!'_ she shrieked mentally as she tried to ignore him...failing miserably.

_**Draceil: OMG, Kai made the first move!  
Dranzer: Well technically Hilary did but it was us who did it.  
**Will you two shut up so I can concentrate on what the bastard is saying?_

"So I've heard that you boys have won both the American and Asian Tournament." Boris said with a smile, seeing as though Tyson had stuffed himself too much with food Chief nodded" Yes, those were quite an experience."

"Yes, well I hope you have as much fun in the Russian Tournament than both of those two combined." He said in an eerie smile, Hilary shuddered as she felt his eyes on her. It felt like a snake was constricting around her heart with fear. Looking at the floor she clenched her fist in anger. Of course her anger was forgotten as she bit her tongue from shrieking, she glared at Kai who looked nonchalant.

"(burp) Wow, I never had hamburgers with cabbage before, not bad." Tyson commented as they started their way out of the room, he gapped as in front of him were a group of kids practicing how to launch blades." Wow, that's intense!" he commented.

Hilary tuned out Boris's speech as she studied the boys that were training; she froze when she felt a powerful sensation coming from on top of the church-like building. Glancing upward casually, as if she wanted to look up at the sky she saw a dark figure on top of the building. Her eyes widened_' I-It's him! The guy who knocked me out at the train station!'_ she didn't know how the guy looked like but the feeling, it was so strong!

Without another word Hilary suddenly ran off, jumping over the metal fence." Hey Hilary!" Tyson yelled as she ran" Leave her; she must be in a hurry. In the meantime, care for a battle? I want to see how my students stand against the two-time tournament winners." He said with a persuading smile, Tyson glanced at where Hilary disappeared to and reluctantly agreed.

* * *

Hilary ran as fast as her legs could take her through the icy streets of Moscow, thanks to her training in balance she didn't slip on the ice as she ran.

_**Dragoon: What's wrong Hilary?  
**I have a theory; it's about that guy who knocked me out at the train station. I saw him jump off as soon as he saw me take a glimpse of him.  
**Draceil: How do you know it's a he?  
**Believe me; I know it's not a girl!  
**Driger: Bu-  
Dranzer: Driger, let's trust Hilary for now.**  
Thanks Dranzer…_

"Kaosu!" she yelled, without glancing she knew he was running next to her" What is it Hilary?" he asked as he ran in a steady pace behind her" I want you to go to the Bladebreakers and tell them I'm fine, that I just remembered that I know someone who lives around here. Since you're going to fight in the final battle as well I think it's best if you meet them by now." He nodded" Understood and Hilary…be careful." She smiled at him" Always."

As she felt him disappear she continued her journey through the streets when suddenly she felt Tsuki, torn between following the stranger and searching for Tsuki she decided to search Tsuki because she had a firm feeling that she'd meet the mysterious stranger again.

She found Tsuki standing in front of a statue in the park, she was leaning against it with her arms crossed and one leg propped against the statue. She had her head down so that they were covering her eyes while she wore ear-phones, Hilary could hear blaring music despite their distance. Tsuki's eyes opened slowly, Hilary could hear her heart thudding loudly as her eyes opened.

A breath was caught in her throat as she saw piercing amber eyes instead of the usual cerulean silver, it wasn't a game anymore. No, when they met they weren't going to have any childish insults while wrestling on the floor, no more secretive smiles, no more…none… As Tsuki looked at her Hilary knew she was gone, the Tsuki she knew was gone forever…

"I see you've met the seventh blader of the elite." Tsuki murmured as Hilary walked over to her and leaned against the opposite side of the statue" Seventh blader?" she asked calmly" Yes, even I do not know who he is…all I know is that whoever it is that bastard Voltaire is pretty damn smug about it."

Hilary felt her heart clench, Tsuki never cursed. She found it rude and vulgar. Shaking that thought away Hilary tightened her hold on her BBA jacket as she looked at the sky" Oh?" Tsuki smirked as she looked up at the sky as well, hands in her black baggy pants pocket while her hair blew carelessly against the wind.

"Don't worry Hilary…your fate has been sealed…and it isn't death." She whispered as she picked herself up against the stone sculpture, her steps sounded scratched as they walked against the pebbled filled floor.

"WAIT!" Hilary yelled as she turned around, Tsuki paused a few feet away from her." Tsuki…our fates can change, we decide our own destiny! We control our lives…" Tsuki craned her neck so she could see Hilary. A devilish smile on her lips" We control our lives you say…whichever path we choose is the destiny that fate has chosen us. You say we control it yet it controls us." She whispered as she placed a pair of midnight blue shades on" Remember that." Her words seemed to dance along with the winds as she walked out of the park, leaving a confused Hilary alone.

As Tsuki walked down the streets with her black cloak bellowing behind her she sighed as Cerelia and Kiyoshi appeared from the alleyway" You summoned us Lady Tsuki?" they asked together in perfect synchronization." Yes…send Moses and Candi, I want them to test the Bladebreakers strength while you two occupy the shinobi and Hilary…don't harm the two." Tsuki ordered.  
(**AN: Moses means Saved from Water in Hebrew, if you read the bible you'll know its religious association. Candi originated from Greece or Greek whatever, it means fire white and incandescent. If you don't know what incandescent mean it means something like, bright, luminous…etc, etc)**

"Yes Lady Tsuki." the two said together once more before disappearing into the darkness, sighing as she felt them disappeared Tsuki glanced at her hand through her shades" The time is near…the pieces are falling in place…please God of bitbeast…protect Hilary even if you must take my life instead." She whispered before she reentered her hand in her pockets and continued walking down the isolated streets.

* * *

AijinMegami: Well I hope you liked it! Until next time! REVIEW PLEASE! 


	14. Adventures in BIOVOLT

AijinMegami: YESSSSSSSS, MY COMPUTER IS WORKING AGAIN! I'm going to be a bit busy these days since my computer had to delete all its data because I was making more space in it…TT . TT WAAHHHH! Anyways, I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE! This is probably the only lemonish/ limish chapter which is why it's rated M…don't bother me if it sux, I'm not good with those stuff. **- . -**U

* * *

"Hiya!" Hilary scared the boys by appearing upside down in the window, she laughed at their scared expression as Kaosu opened the window and helped her inside." Baka." He muttered as he bopped her on the head" Kaosu, you're so mean!" she whined.

"Speaking of him, who is he? He just appeared and said that you were okay and that he was to stay with us until you arrived." Ray said curiously, she laughed" Curiosity killed the cat!" he gave her an annoyed look at her way of avoiding the question" And satisfaction brought it back." She pouted.

"Fine, Kaosu here…is my brother!" she blurted" WHAT!" everyone, including Kaosu, yelled. They all stared at Kaosu who glared at Hilary" Hehe, jk, he's like a brother to me. I bumped into him on the way so I asked him to deliver that message for me, speaking of which how was the match?" she blinked 'innocently' at their grim expressions.

"Those people are whacked!" Tyson yelled" I mean beyblade is just a sport, something you do for fun, not something you have torture yourself over." He muttered.

"Well Tyson, some people think differently." Kaosu stated wisely from his seat on the chair, Tyson looked away while Hilary looked sadly at how affected Tyson was. It did make her happy that he cared so much, she chuckled bitterly. That was so like Tyson, the spirited one who never gave up…the image of the future Tyson appeared in her mind but she shook it away.

"Let's get a good night sleep, perhaps it'll-WHOA!" she yelled as the wall exploded engulfing the room in smoke." Hilary!" she heard a voice yell and found Kaosu's hand, he pulled her towards a safe position and the two watched as the smoke disappeared. Her eyes widened when she found two figures standing in front of them.

One was a boy with long braided light brown hair; his skin was dark while his eyes were a mix of hazel and yellow. He wore an orange open vest with no shirt revealing his well-toned body while he wore black pants, white finger-less gloves covered his hands while an apostrophe like blot was marked under his right eye. An hawk feather was held up against his head as a red-orange-yellow headband was around his head.

The next was a girl with long flowing red hair, her eyes were cerulean blue. Her skin was pale and fair while her clothes were a white Greek dress and brown sandals. She wore, on her head, a laurel-leaf crown on her head while golden bracelets adorned her arms. She smiled pleasantly at them while the boy grunted.

"Hello, my name is Candi while this is Moses! It's a pleasure to meet you, our leader has sent us here to battle you four." She chirped happily, Tyson glared at them" What the hell, what gives you the right to blow up our room demanding a battle?" the girl's smile turned vicious" Battle or die." She hissed.

"Stop it this instant!" Hilary yelled as she turned to lunge in front of the boys when two other figures appeared in front of them. Kaosu's breath was caught on his throat as he saw silky raven hair and azure eyes within the brown cloak. She stared at him with cold eyes while Kiyoshi stood impassively next to her.

He looked like he was ten years old as he stared at them with his sharp teal colored eyes, his snow-white hair peeking through the cloak as he looked with his arms crossed." We're sorry Lady Hilary but our orders are clear, you are not to interfere for we do not wish to harm you." Cerelia stated calmly, Kaosu stopped himself from crying out at how familiar yet alienated her voice sounded.

"I don't give a damn, get those two the hell away from the boy's before I kill y-"she was cut off with Kaosu's hand in front of her"…I'll take care of these two, you go to the boys." He whispered, she looked at him hesitantly but at his pleading look nodded and ran.

"I'll get her." Cerelia stopped him" No…Lady Tsuki said not to harm her, if you were to harm her by trying to stop her you will be hurt." He sighed" Alright then, be careful. Don't harm him or else Tsuki will-"she nodded" Yes, I know." She took out her beyblade and stared into Kaosu's eyes" Let us begin."

* * *

Hilary ran towards the Bladebreakers side of the room when she saw Tyson and Max battling Moses and Candi and from what she saw they were losing badly." Let it rip!" Hilary yelled releasing her blade; she watched it fly across the room. It knocked Candi's beyblade into the wall, it landed inaccurately on the floor causing it to stop.

She looked at Hilary startled, being so focused on the boy's she had thought Hilary was being taken care of by Cerelia and Kiyoshi had not bothered to think about her. Also because Cerelia and Kiyoshi were stronger than her didn't help." How-"

"My friend is taking care of those two, leave the Bladebreakers or face my wrath! Didn't that fool Gavril already inform you of my warning?" Candi snorted" Gavril? That baka is dead, our leader killed him!" Hilary winced at the image of Tsuki appeared" I see…" thankfully Hilary was closer to Candi than the Bladebreakers so they didn't hear their conversation.

"Hilary!" Ray yelled, she glanced at him and glared at the two" Leave now or I'll have to fight." Candi was about to lunge at her when Moses grabbed her wrist, shaking his head. She pouted" Alright since Lady Tsuki will be angry if you got hurt, until next time!" with a wink the two disappeared within the smoke, Hilary glanced at Kaosu and saw him watching wide eyed as Cerelia and Kiyoshi leaving quickly as well.

"No, wait!" he yelled at Cerelia who glanced behind, her eyes widened in shock at the next word" **Haruko!**" Cerelia paused and felt a sharp tremor through her body before her mind and body was engulfed in pain, she screamed holding her head when suddenly Kiyoshi knocked her out. Glaring at Kaosu he carried her out.

"Damn it…" Kaosu cursed while Hilary sighed" I'll go downstairs and ask for another room." Tyson groaned" Why is this happening to us?" Kai, who had been silent through the whole ordeal narrowed his eyes at Hilary who left_' She's hiding something…I can feel it…'_ shaking his head he decided to deal with it later.

As Hilary walked out the door she sighed as she felt Tyson's moaning and Kai's eyes_' You really don't want to know anything boys…'_ she thought sadly.

* * *

----------------  
**_(NEXT DAY)_**  
---------------- 

Hilary had woken up and saw that both Kai and Kaosu were gone; since it was still early in the morning she knew that everyone was asleep. Ruffling her short messy hair she got up and got dressed; thankfully she had her own room in the suite. Opening the window she glanced outside and noticed the sun was steadily rising, smiling she stood on the concrete like stone in front of her window and closed the window.

The wind blew against her skin making her sigh in relief at how it cooled her skin, after a few minutes she jumped towards the next building and grabbed it's flagpole. Landing on it with great balance she jumped towards the roof, up there she had a better view since it was a big taller from her room.

"So many things are happening at once…" she murmured when suddenly she sensed someone behind her, whirling around she sent a kick towards the space to only receive air. She looked around in surprise when suddenly she felt a sharp pain on the pressure point on her neck_' I-I didn't even sense him…'_ she thought before she was engulfed in darkness.

* * *

"Wake up…" Hilary heard a voice order; she noticed her arms and legs were tied while her mouth was covered by the cloth tied around it. Looking up from her position on the floor she saw Tsuki in front of her. Since her mouth was tied she couldn't speak.

"I'm sure you're wondering why you're here…" Tsuki murmured as Hilary glared at her" I'm sorry for the inconvenience and harshness of the seventh blader but he was chosen for the mission and he could do it however he wanted as long as he completes it…as you know Hilary, Hiwatari Kai will be enticed into joining Biovolts cause but Voltaire and Boris are hesitant that Kai will join despite Black Dranzer's influence because of you. Due to their…cautiousness they have decided to use you as part of their bargain. Join Biovolt and he'll receive both Black Dranzer and you…"

Hilary's eyes widened she could only watch helplessly as Tsuki stood up from her seat" You've been asleep for eight hours; he must have hit you pretty hard for that to happen. I'm afraid you'll have to sleep for a little while longer seeing as though Hiwatari will appear in a few short minutes…don't worry…you'll be fine...I promise." Tsuki whispered before she knocked her out unconscious.

* * *

"Fine…if both Black Dranzer and Hilary are given to me…then I'm all yours!" she heard Kai's voice yell out through the murkiness of her mind._' What the hell?'_

Her eyes snapped open just in time to see Boris unlocking the chains on Black Dranzer, Hilary noticed that she was still tied and that she was on the floor. Desperately she tried to call the bitbeasts knowing that Tsuki had probably stripped her of her weapons but noticed dejectedly that they had probably been removed from her as well.

'_Damn it Kai! Don't be stupid, don't do this!'_ Hilary thought dreadfully as she heard the sound of his footsteps getting closer. She looked at him solemnly as he placed a hand against her cheek, caressing it" Now…you're finally mine…" he whispered.

* * *

"Bitch, return us to Hilary!" Dragoon roared from within his cage, Tsuki stood about three feet away from the four cages in front of her. She stood impassively with her hands in her pockets, her cloak blowing slightly as the wind dragon's aura flashed disturbing the air around him." Don't worry, Hilary's alright."

"WE'LL DECIDE THAT WHEN WE SEE HER!" Driger bellowed, his usual composed manner dispersed as he punched the bars. Normally it would shatter it but unfortunately this was no normal steel. The bitbeasts eyes widened as Driger was forced back, electrocuted as he crashed into the bars.

"Don't even think about trying that again, Driger." Tsuki whispered as Draceil whimpered, trying not to get close to the bars yet close enough to be near Driger as he growled. She tried to reach out only to pull her hand back as the electricity crackled, energy crackled on him as Driger tried to arise from the floor" Nice choice Draceil. These bars aren't normal, the voltages are from the thunder bitbeasts so just think of it as an attack that'll hurt you if you touch it."

"Child of the Moon and Stars, why are you doing this!" Dranzer yelled, she just didn't understand. Tsuki and Hilary were the guardians of the bitbeasts, why was she trying to hurt them?" Phoenix, I am Kurai while Hilary is Hikaru…tell me, do you think it'll be fair if I'm burdened with the price that comes with being that guardian? I didn't even ask to be it yet I am given this weight."

"So, that doesn't mean you sho-"Dragoon was cut off as Tsuki threw a beyblade at him, it slammed into his eye making him yelp in pain as it bled" SILENCE DRAGON, you have no idea the pain I've gone through. You don't know anything so just shut up, if you don't I **will** turn you into a dark bitbeast." She threatened as she turned to leave.

"You haven't answered me, why are you doing this? What will you receive in the end?" Dranzer asked quietly, Tsuki paused and placed a hand on the side of the open door. Glancing back Dranzer gasped at the pain in her eyes" Why? Because I wish to die." She whispered before she left, leaving the bitbeasts in total darkness.

* * *

Hilary watched from the floor in a sitting position as Kai launched Black Dranzer in his private training room. Could things get any worse? She's wearing a light baby pink button-up dress with her hands tied behind her back, Kai's insane in front of her, and she didn't know where her beyblade or where the other bitbeasts were. Why not just get her a collar and leash while you're at it!

She broke out of her thoughts when she heard Kai catch his blade; she winced at the dark aura around his body. She could read emotions and what she interpreted from Kai wasn't pretty. She heard this a million times from both Tsuki and her sensei, bitbeasts represent the human being. Since Kai's spirit guardian was replaced with the darker version of his soul he had nothing holding him back, the gentle smile that Kai used to give her seemed like a fairy tale to her now.

"Hilary." he whispered as he stood in front of her, she squeaked as he pulled her to her feet and slammed her onto the wall. Since her hands were already restrained he placed a knee between her legs so that she couldn't use her legs to attack him. She tried to look away, knowing that the eyes she was going to see was going to be a pair she didn't want to see.

She whimpered as his fingers bit into her skin as he forced her to look at him by grabbing her chin. His beautiful eyes that were mixed with silver and crimson were now fully red, it scared her. He was gone, he was really gone!

"_Don't worry, I'll handle that part. You just work on getting stronger, I have a feeling that the Russian tournament won't happen as the boys had told me."_

Those words she stated to Kaosu, she sounded so much stronger back then. No, she mustn't give up. Kai must be in there somewhere.

* * *

----------------  
**_(KAI'S POV)_**  
---------------- 

Finally, I have her to myself. I don't need to share her with the idiots, I don't need to see her smile at them, hug them, or anything! She's mine, forever. No more watching her from the shadows, having pieces of her at a time making me yearn for more. She's all mine.

Something inside of me burns at the mere idea of Hilary even looking at those boys, it used to be less-stronger than this but now…it's like a volcano has erupted and I love the feeling. The feeling to show Hilary who's the boss, who she belongs to, to imprint that deep within her…and I'll show her tonight.  
----------------  
**_(BETTER BE READING THIS PART! OKAY, THIS MIGHT BE A BIT LEMONY OR LIMISH OR WHATEVER, ANYWAYS IF YOU ARE EASILY OFFENDED OR UNDERAGE OR WHATEVER DON'T READ BUT IF YOU WANT TO, BE MY GUEST! I SWORE I'LL NEVER WRITE ANYTHING LIKE THIS BUT I GUESS PEOPLE MATURE AND DON'T CARE THAT MUCH ANYMORE. HEHE. n . n)_**  
----------------

The bruising kiss, she could never get used to it. Him invading her mouth as if he owned her, it was just too much! His wandering hands, the lingering kisses, and his lips over the mark he made that was still there. She squirmed, rocking against his leg, but it only served to arouse him more as his movements quicken.

The passion that she had felt before was gone; it was all filled with lust. Hilary squeaked as he grinded his knee upwards hard but slowly, she whimpered when he stopped his movements slowly…leaving her burning for more. It was happening again, back when she was seventeen and Kai was still there except that instead of the passion and love it was filled with lust and hunger. He chuckled as she tried to free her hands only to pout cutely as she remembered the ropes.

Hilary shivered as he slowly slid a hand down but the curiosity of what that hand was up to disappeared as he placed a crushing kiss against her lips. His hot talented mouth was all she could think of until she felt his hand pushing upwards on a certain place making her squeak in surprise. She tried to close her legs reflexively only to be stopped by his knee which was between her legs.

She gasped as his hand jerked upwards again, sending volts of pleasure shooting up her body. She was too focused on his administration that she didn't notice him slid down; she mewled as his fingers stopped. Dazedly looking down and noticed him smirking up at her, she didn't like that smile. At least her underwear as still on.

She regretted that thought when he lifted her dress and licked her core through the thin cloth sharply but once, she arched her back at the feeling. As he switched from licking to blowing she could only gasp at his actions.

Kai smirked as he gasped his name out_' that's it Hilary, just think about me. No one else, you're mine and I want you to accept the fact!'_ he thought as her eyes begged for release.

Hilary could feel her whole body mixed with pain and pleasure as he stopped his work, she squirmed uncomfortably. If it wasn't for that fact that Kai's hands were holding her up by the waist against the wall she swore she would have fallen on the floor seeing as though her legs were currently not-working.  
----------------  
**_(LEMONY LIMISH PART HAS ENDED…WHEW, I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY WROTE SOMETHING LIKE THAT! THEN AGAIN, BLACKBELT-CHAN'S INFLUENCE HASN'T HELPED BUT I DON'T MIND! SHE'S GREAT! IF YOU'RE A NARUTO FAN, READ HER STORIES!)_**  
----------------

"Master Kai!" a voice rang outside the door, Kai growled from his crouching position. He caught Hilary before she fell on the floor, her breathing erratic as she trembled against him. Stomping down the arousal growing within him he picked her up and trudged towards the door, kicking it open.

The startled boy yelped as the door nearly hit him, he gulped as he saw Kai glaring down at him with a girl in his arms." What the hell do you want?" Tyler wanted to smack himself, out of all the places to get a part time job he just had to choose to work for the abbey. He didn't know what went on in the place except that he had to send messages and carry things.

"M-Master B-Boris wa-wants to see you." He stuttered, Kai growled again making Tyler shake. He tried focusing on something else besides the angered man in front of him; unfortunately he decided to set his eyes on Hilary. Instantly he relaxed, she looked so cute asleep. Poor thing was covered in sweat she must have been exhausted, was she Master Kai's training partner? **(AN: (snort) yeah right...training partner...)**

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Kai snarled at someone else looking at **his** Hilary. Tyler yelped" N-Nothing, nothing at all!" he yelled nervously, judging by the animalistic predatory look and the possessive gaze as well he deduced that instead of a training partner the girl was his…well…girl.

'_Damn it, out of all the times for that purple haired freak to call me it has to be now…'_ Kai thought as he held Hilary close to him, his footsteps clanked against the stone floor. Opening the door to his room he gently laid her down on the bed, covering her with the blanket so she wouldn't catch a cold. He kissed her softly on the head and walked towards the door, after one glance at her he locked the door behind him shrouding her in the darkness.

* * *

Hilary sat up and winced, she was confused at the pain and turned bright red as she realized why._' Sheesh, that j-jerk!'_ she thought shaking her head as images flashed in her mind." Don't think about that jerk Hilary!" she scolded herself as she tried to slap her face only to realize that her hands were tied.

"Damn it, if only I had my weapons. If I did I could just cut these ropes in a snap but…gaaahhhh, Tsuki herself must have tied it." Hilary cursed. Her face turned bright red as previous events rose up and she smacked herself with the bed post. Annoyed at her stupidity of hitting herself she glanced up as he heard the door jerk open. She tensed up; worried that it was Kai when she saw red.

"You…Tsuki told me that you were here." Tala said as he quirked an eyebrow." I'm not surprised Tala, so how's life?" Hilary asked sarcastically. She's tied, she was ravished by Kai against the wall, she's pissed, get over it! Tala chuckled at her anger" Hey, this is no laughing matter!"

"Sorry, do you want me to untie you?" Hilary glared at him" No, I want you to leave me alone while you do the hankie pankie with Tsuki, OF COURSE I WANT YOU TO UNTIE ME!" Tala nearly fell backwards at the force of her screaming. Standing up straight he coughed as he untied her binds" Good, now I'm leaving."

"Hey, just because I released you from the ropes doesn't mean you can leave." Tala said grabbing her shoulder as she tried to walk passed him" Say what!" Tala winced at her loud voice" Man you're loud, the total opposite from Tsuki." he mumbled while Hilary continued to give him the death glare" Well I suppose Kai likes girls who doesn't swoon just at the sight of him."

"Hey, Tsuki doesn't do that with you so why are you so gaga over her?" Hilary asked angrily as she sat crossed leg on the bed, ignoring the irritating dress as it seemed to flap around in every movement.

"…that's a personal question." Tala's voice was deadpan as he glared at her which she gladly returned, she smirked superiorly as he turned away in defeat.

"Why can't I leave?" Hilary asked in an irritated voice while trying to calm herself down._' This guy better be careful, I'm about to go over my limit!'_

"Because even though I'm on no ones side that doesn't mean that I'm going to go against orders." He stated simply. He blinked in surprise when he heard a loud sharp snap_'…I think I just broke her limit…'_ he thought with a sweat drop as he swore he heard a lion growling behind him.

"DIE!" Hilary roared tackling him, ignoring her dress which was hiked all the way to thighs. Tala's eyes widened as he felt himself pinned down on the floor; her knee was digging into his back while he felt his arm twisted behind him." You're going to regret letting me go."

"Wanna bet?" Tala hissed as he felt his temper overflow as well. He threw her off and jumped on top of her, pinning her arms above her when Hilary grabbed his waist with her legs and threw him off as well.

"Bitch!" he roared as he ran towards her, hand held back for a punch. As he swung forward his eyes widened when she side stepped him and grabbed his outstretched arm and threw him across the room. Growling he twisted himself and landed on his feet as he ran towards Hilary again.

"Kyah!" Hilary yelled as he successfully tackled her onto the wall" BASTARD!" she roared as she threw him off, she smirked as she kicked him on the face.

"…nice underwear." He said with a smirk despite his burning cheek, Hilary's face turned even redder and it had nothing to do with their little 'exercise'." I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she roared as she ripped the lower part of her dressed and used the cloth to tie her hair back." I'm going serious now."

"Bring it on bitch!" she growled" Oh I'll bring it, jerk-ass!"

"HYAH!" the two let out an enormous battle cry as they charged.

* * *

Tsuki sighed, the room was calm, she was drinking tea in traditional style, and Boris wasn't after her ass right now. She blinked when she heard battle cries and thumping noises and annoyance filled her system as her tea started to jiggle" What in chocolate muffins are those two doing?" her eyes flashing silver for a second.

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" Kai roared. He just came in time to see his room in shambles; the lamp was knocked over and broken, the few tables inside were overturned, and…Tala was pinning Hilary against a wall while she had a hold on her hair." TALA!" he yelled at seeing Tala on top of Hilary, well from his position it looked as if Tala was pinning Hilary on the wall while Hilary was pulling him closer by his hair.

"Uh…I can explain." Tala said nervously as he felt a sweat drop appearing on the back of his head.

"OUT!" like a garbage Tala was literally kicked out of the room. Annoyed that he lost the fight, Tala grumbled to the training room to let out some steam.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Kai asked as he lifted a table from the floor. Hilary looked away, her face burning even more at the sight of Kai. Here she was, her dress was torn, her hair was a mess, and even though Tala didn't hit her or anything she was sore.

"Uh…I'll be leaving now!" she said in a squeak as she ran for the door when she was pulled back by her collar" Ah, no you don't."

"Kai!" she squeaked as she squirmed against his chest as he held her around her waist." Hilary." He purred into her ear, nuzzling it." H-Hey!" she started when she was pinned on the bed, face forward with him on top of her.

"I'm never going to let you go." he whispered as he lied on her back, preventing her from moving." You're mine and I'll make sure you don't forget it." he whispered against her ear, he smirked as he felt her tremble.

She didn't say anything as she tried to burrow into the blanket, not wanting to face the Kai on top of her. The gentle Kai was the one she wished, the same Kai yet so different. She gasped when she felt him nip her ear affectionately and squirmed under him but this seemed to excite him more as she felt his grip on her shoulders tighten.

His hand slipped up her dress in front, Hilary tensed when she felt him pause on her thighs before he traveled higher._' Don't do this Kai…'_ she pleaded mentally.

* * *

'_That guy wouldn't dare do that of all times…would he?'_ Tsuki thought annoyed" L-Lady Tsuki…M-Master B-Boris w-wishes f-for you to c-call Ma-Master Kai." A boy whispered nervously behind the door" Perfect timing, fine tell Master I'll call him." She ordered. By the sound of his hurried footsteps he had left.

Standing up she quickly ran out and knocked on Kai's door which was right next to hers" Damn it, leave me alone!" Kai's irritated voice could be heard through the door" I'm sorry Master Kai but Master Boris wishes to speak to you once more."

"If it's about when the Bladebreakers arrive tell him I'll deal with it, just leave me alone." He ordered "But…the Bladebreakers are here." It wasn't a lie; she had felt their frantic auras as they entered the abbey. "…fine…I'll be out in a sec."

* * *

"I have to leave but I'll be back." He whispered as he turned a tear faced Hilary around. His eyes softened at her tears as she clenched her eyes close when he kissed the tears away, he gave her a bruising kiss and left. She whimpered as she held the blankets close to her.

* * *

"Damn it…Damn It…DAMN IT!" Dragoon roared from his position on the floor, his fits clenched so tightly that his hands were bleeding." Dragoon, calm yourself. Hurting yourself as well as being angry will not help." Dranzer said wisely, Draceil look at Driger with tears as he rubbed his arms once in a while.

"D-Does it s-still hurt?" she whispered, Driger shook his head" No, it's alright Draceil…thanks for worrying though." He said with a smile. If they weren't in separate cages she would have hugged him, being the youngest and most naive everyone was like older siblings to her.

"We have to find a way to get out of here." Dragoon said as he paced his small cage restlessly, his silver baby blue hair shining with his agitated aura." Who knows what they're doing to Hilary!" Dranzer shook her head" Master Kai is with her, she'll be fine." Dragoon glared at her" What about your other half, if you don't remember Black Dranzer is controlling him!"

Dranzer stayed silent, her bangs covering her eyes" No Dragoon…although being controlled by Black Dranzer Master Kai would never harm her. If he were to harm her he would wake up instantly, he doesn't want to hurt her." Dranzer whispered" But what if he doesn't wake up? We're not there to protect Hilary and that psycho bitch and her friends are with him, not to mention Hilary is unarmed! Her beyblade has probably been…that's it!" he yelled.

"What is it, what did you find?" Driger demanded. Dragoon pulled out the blade Tsuki had thrown at him. Thankfully his eye was healed by now. **(AN: Power of bitbeasts)** Their eyes widened as they noticed the beyblade. It was red but as Dragoon tightened his grip the red shattered revealing a white glow on the uncolored beyblade.

"W-We thought Tsuki threw Hilary's beyblade but she didn't…she threw **it**!" Draceil murmured in awe" I see…Tsuki is no fool, she knew that if Boris and Voltaire had their hands on **it** then those idiots would win and rule the world." Dranzer spoke softly as it glowed stronger.

"But how does this help us?" Draceil asked confused" You forget…there are seven Bladebreakers in total…" Dragoon said with a smirk, Dranzer smile" Yes, it's time that we call an old friend from the past." Driger nodded" Yes, our powers combined should be enough despite the fact that we don't have the power of those two orbs that Tsuki and used to get her and Hilary here." Draceil chirped" I'm ready!"

_I am Dragoon, God of the Wind and Air!_

_I am Dranzer, Goddess of Fire and Light!_

_I am Driger, God of Earth and Lightening!_

_I am Draceil, Goddess of Water and Metal!_

_Listen to our plea, Great Creator of Life_

_Bring back the one, our partner, and brethren_

_The one called_

_**STRATA DRAGOON**_

Dragoon gasped as the beyblade in his palm glowed brightly; apparently the god had agreed to answer their plea. The blade shook violently as a bright white beat emerged from it, it roared as it circled around the room before it landed in front of them.

In front of them was a boy with hair that was a mixture of lilac and white. His eyes were dark red with a hint of blue; it wore a dark blue windbreaker, a red shirt, and dark red tornish jeans. He wore red arm guards and held an arrogant smirk.

"Well, well, the four so-called strongest bitbeasts needs my help, the greatest bitbeast that ever lived! HAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed, the bitbeasts sweat dropped at his confidence." Why I oughta-"Dragoon started when Dranzer shook her head" Not now you two! Strata, Hilary is in trouble! Let us out now!"

"What, Hilary's in trouble! I gotta go save her!" he yelled, Draceil laughed nervously" Uhh…Strata, can you let us out first?" Strata was even younger than her so she was worried as to what he'd do. While she looked like a middle-schooler he looked like an elementary schooler.

"Huh? Sure Draceil!" Although he and Dragoon fought a lot he was really friendly with Dranzer, Draceil, and Driger. He touched the bar and was shocked with electricity, Dragoon laughed at the smoked figure that was Strata." That's not funny Dragoon." Driger growled knowing how Strata felt.

"Tsuki made it so that these bars were made from a bitbeasts thunder so unlike man-made electricity if we touch this we will be affected. In other words, it's like an attack, if we touch it we're being attacked by a thunder bitbeast." Strata's confusion disappeared as he nodded his head" I see…then I'll just cut it! After all, to rid an attack send another attack back!"

"It might work but be careful, we tried that from the inside but that doesn't work." Driger warned, Strata nodded as he calmed his breath." Great Cutter!" he yelled, blades forming on his arms. Yelling he ran towards Draceil and skillfully sliced the bars, he smirked as the bars fell apart." Yeaaahhhh!" Draceil cheered, she sweat dropped when suddenly Strata was struck with lightening.

"…guess the after effects kicked in." Dranzer muttered" Nu-uh, no way am I doing that again!" he yelled, Driger quirked an eyebrow" So you'll let Draceil do it?" Strata froze and growled" Fine, once more but you have to do it after!" he declared as he got ready to slice up Driger's cage.

After doing so Driger got out only to be tackled by Draceil who sobbed into him leaving a smoking Strata behind" Waahhhh, you're okay! I was so scared!" Driger pat her on the head fondly, he hid his mirth at Strata's jealous look." I'm fine Draceil, thanks for the concern." He said with a smile as he walked over to Dranzer and Dragoon.

Holding his hand out the electricity flowed between the bars and his hand, taking a step back he nodded at the two bitbeasts who smacked the bars apart as if it was made of water." Heeeyyy, how come you didn't do that before?" Dragoon glared at him" Because, baka, it couldn't be done from the inside."

"Shut up, don't call me a baka!" Driger rolled his eyes" So now what Dranzer?" eyeing the apparent captain of the group Dranzer nodded" We find Hilary." With a nod from each bitbeast they set out to find her.

* * *

Hilary eyes fluttered open as Kai left. Looking around she saw Tsuki leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. Hilary narrowed her eyes" How could you?" Tsuki gave her a blank look" How could you just give me away as if I was a piece of property!" she yelled throwing the blankets aside.

She ran towards her and threw a punch at Tsuki who grabbed it coolly" Hilary, please calm down." Hilary growled as her fist shook from the force while Tsuki didn't even seem to be using any strength at all. Tsuki sighed and released Hilary's fist, she watched as Hilary looked away as she lowered her hand.

Betrayal colored her face while bitterness shined brightly in her eyes, normally Tsuki would have flinched in pain inside but she felt nothing but ice. Her head was clear, her goal was apparent, and her heart was ice. Feeling it was necessary Tsuki placed a hand on Hilary's shoulder.

Hilary looked up, hoping that it was her best friend Tsuki who placed a hand but was disappointed at the usual blank expression. Normally cold people still had emotions, like Kai. He, when he was younger, would just have a wall in his eyes to hide his emotions. When Hilary looked into Tsuki's eyes there was no wall, she was showing her emotions which were nothing.

"Please…please come back Tsuki…" Hilary whispered, Tsuki blinked but didn't say anything. Hilary looked up into Tsuki's eyes and felt tears falling down her eyes when a person flashed through her mind" What about Tala! You love him…you're willing to throw your life away but what about him? He cares about you too!"

"…hehe…love…what a strange emotion…she used to feel it…whenever she saw Tala…but now that **I'm** here and that emotion is lost." Tsuki whispered" What are you talking about! You're Tsuki, I know you are!" Tsuki laughed, a mirthless laugh that didn't even had bitterness in it" No…Hilary, you see these eyes? The moon is usually silver but…when it is a full moon it is a bright golden amber color…that's what I am. Full powered, I know no emotion…I feel no pain…I am the ultimate warrior."

"No…you're Tsuki! Not a tool, not a thing, a person who smiles…who hates violence despite the fact she does it more than a normal person…a nice person who doesn't even curse for goodness sake!" Tsuki smiled and Hilary swore she saw an afterimage of the original Tsuki behind her. She gasped when Tsuki pulled her in for a hug. She could feel it all, happiness

"Thank you Hilary…Thank you…for thinking that way about me…for believing that I'm not a tool, that not I'm a thing to be thrown away if overused…" Tsuki whispered comfortingly, this was the Tsuki she was searching for. As they pulled apart Hilary watched as Tsuki quickly grab her head, one eye scrunched in pain. This revealed the speck of silver before it disappeared.

"She has said her goodbyes and has no regrets…the final battle will be soon, I will prepare if I were you but first…you must bring back Hiwatari from the darkness." She whispered as she turned to leave" I won't give up Tsuki…you're in there and I **will** bring you back." Hilary vowed as Tsuki left the room.

* * *

Tsuki walked through the hallway quietly, Hilary's voice echoing in her mind. The compassion, the determination, the melody of her words flowed through her mind. Tsuki shook her head, Hilary was a fool. She was gone…and that was that.

Sighing she looked towards the darkness of the hallway and felt a rush of dizziness running through her head, reaching for her head she shook it. She never got sick, ignoring it she continued to walk when she noticed she was starting to see double and that her breath was getting irregular.

'_What's wrong with me?'_ she thought as she started to fall, black spots appearing in her"mind. As she fell all she remembered was a warm embrace and the feeling of security which lulled her more quickly to sleep.

Tala caught Tsuki just in time from falling on the floor, he had noticed that she had seemed a bit pale before and followed her just in case. He had heard her words when she had conversed with Hilary, he had been shocked at hearing Tsuki not denying that she loved him…yet her words struck his heart.

**_She loved him yet now she doesn't…_**

He clenched his fist as he stared at the flushed looking Tsuki, it was obvious she had a fever. He needed more answers, he just didn't understand Tsuki. When she first arrived she was cold and silent, then she brightened up and would always smile when she saw him, and now…she was back to her old self. He swore to protect that smile…and Tala Ivanov never breaks a promise.

* * *

'_If I'm going to rescue Tsuki and Kai then first I need to get the hell out of here…Tsuki must have left the door open, she wants me the escape…but if I did Kai will come after me and with Black Dranzer behind him it'll be hard to run away…'_ Hilary thought biting her lip, she also needed to find her things.

"Damn it, if only Kaosu was here." She whispered with clenched fist" Why call Kaosu when you have us?" a familiar cocky voice asked, Hilary looked up and saw Dragoon, Dranzer, Driger, Draceil, and Strata looking down at her from the positions.

Dragoon was leaning against the wall, Dranzer was sitting in a chair, Driger was sitting on the edge table with one leg held by his hands, Draceil propped in front of Dranzer's feet, while Strata was crouching on top of the hearth.

"You guys…you summoned Strata Dragoon?" she asked wide eyed" Yeah…took some energy but we did it!" Dragoon said with a smirk as he tossed something towards Hilary, she blinked and noticed it was a navy bag. Opening she saw her beyblade, weapons, and **it** in the bag." Man, you guys rule!"

"We know…now can we go, I'm starving…" Strata whined" Yeah, yeah…do you have my clothes too?" Draceil shook her head" Unfortunately you have to run in that." Hilary made a face as she glanced at her dress" Joy…"

"So what's the plan Hilary?" Strata asked restlessly" Well first we have to get out of here, the boys must be worried since they know what Kai's up to by now but they have no idea where I am." Dranzer nodded" Yes, Master Kai has probably…" she trailed off as her eyes widened in realization, Hilary sighed as she walked over to her and gave her a comforting hug.

"Shhhh, its okay…Kai will come back…he hasn't abandoned you, remember after this he'll never let you go…even if you're the one that disappears you'll always be with him." Dragoon nodded" Yeah, besides we'll beat the crap out of him if he hurts you in anyway!" Driger shook his head" Your way of solving everything through violence annoys me sometimes."

"Hehe, anyways we should leave before Kai comes back." Hilary said with a smile as Dranzer composed herself, suddenly all the bitbeasts winced." What's wrong?" Dranzer held Hilary's shoulder, close your eyes and concentrate…you're still a bit new to this but you'll see. If I'm correct Tsuki can hear it too." She whispered. Confused Hilary did as she was told. She couldn't see anything due to her eye lids but she heard the pulse of a heartbeat, she could **sense** tears' falling…a scream so horrible was cried out. Of anger, of sadness, and of misery…

Hilary's eyes snapped open as a sharp pain shot through her head" Th-That's you Dranzer…you're crying because…Kai threw you away." she nodded; pain ran through her face before it disappeared" W-We have no time to lose, we must leave!" Hilary nodded" Yeah, but how. Guards are everywhere, Tsuki and Kai will figure something's wrong, Kai will know because Black Dranzer will inform him indirectly! You guys, return to your bitchips that way we'll have less people to worry about."

Hilary dug into the bag and pulled out five bitchips, she sighed as they returned without argument. Arming herself she ran over to the door and opened it slowly, looking at all directions she found it clear. She ran towards the corner, leaning against the wall. Glancing at the edge she saw a guard there, cursing she creped behind him and pressed his pressure points hard.

She caught him as he fell; studying his uniforms they looked about her size._' I hate doing this but I have no choice…'_ she thought with repulsion.

* * *

"Damn it Kai!" Tyson roared as he slammed his fist into the wall" Calm down Tyson, getting angry won't help." Ray said evenly while Max looked sadly at the floor." First Hilary disappears and now Kai, why is it always those two that disappears?"

It's been a few hours since Kai's renouncing his membership of the Bladebreakers, and two days since Hilary disappeared. The boy, Kaosu, had disappeared as well so they had no idea where Hilary was. Chief was with Mr. Dickenson, that they knew. The BBA chairman had wanted to know all the events that had occurred, including the reason why they needed to change rooms, and Chief could provide the answers with Dizzi.

"Is this the Bladebreakers room?" they heard a deep voice growl from behind the door" WHAT!" Tyson roared, too angered to be cautious. Their eyes widened at the site of the 'man' in Biovolt uniform" What the fuck do you people want now!"

"Sheesh, is that anyway to treat a teammate?" a familiar voice called out."….HILARY!" they yelled out, taking out the cap Hilary giggled at their stunned faces." That's not funny; you disappear this whole time and return suddenly! Are you really a part of our team or are you working for those stup-"

"I'd shut your mouth if I were you." Hilary snapped" Okay, first of all the reason I disappeared was because I was kidnapped. Second of all, I'm a part of the Bladebreakers now and forever so if you ever…**ever**…accuse me of betraying you guys I'll kill you all even though you're my teammates." She threatened; Tyson took a step back as the three of them nodded.

"Now I know Kai betrayed you guys and is now with Biovolt, I saw him while I was captured." She explained" Where's Kaosu?" Ray shook himself out of his stupor" We don't know, he just disappeared." Hilary frowned" I see……so what are we going to do?" Tyson looked away" What can we do? Kai's betrayed us and he's not coming back."

The look of defeat…she had seen it so many times in the lives of the people in the future. Their cries…their shame…they had given up all hope. Seeing that in the face of one of the strongest people she knew…she snapped.

It all happens so fast, Hilary grabbed Tyson by the collar and slammed her fist hard on his jaw. Max and Ray's eyes widened as he crashed into the wall, running towards Hilary they quickly grabbed her since she had eyes that were blazing with anger. They had never seen her like this, not even when she yelled at Ray for saying it was his fault that Kevin tricked him.

"You bastard…just because there's a setback you just give up…that's not the Tyson I know. YOU'RE A FRAUD DAMN IT! What'll happen to Kai if you just give up? Will you let him be sucked in the darkness of Black Dranzer, are you going to just sit here and pretend that everything's okay? Well tough luck mister, everything's no okay! So get your ass up and stop thinking that the worlds coming to an end, you can save Kai it's just that you don't want to try!" Hilary yelled hysterically.

To see the team that made her so strong so…broken…it hurt too much. They were what made her actually try and change the future; they were the reason why she took up beyblading again…they were the reason why she started to hope again." DAMN IT!" she yelled as she threw Max and Ray away, they watched stunned as she ran out the door.

Hilary felt tears pouring down her eyes as she ran through the halls, ignoring the eyes that followed her form curiously as she ran out the door.

_**Dranzer: HILARY, where are you going!  
Strata: Yeah, they're the reasons why we broke you out! Because they need you!  
Draceil: You have to give them time to digest everything.  
Driger: Yes, they're just stunned…  
**I'm not in the mood you guys!_

Hilary's fist clenched as she ran through the streets, turning a corner she slammed into someone. Wide eyed and in tears she looked up to see Tala looked down at her in surprise. Before she could react he grabbed her by the collar of the Biovolt uniform and slammed her into the wall" You," he snarled, she winced at his force" I want answers. **Now**!"

* * *

AijinMegami: REVIEW PLEASE! It's going to be a while before my computer's back to normal, I might update when I have the time… 


	15. Truth Revealed

AijinMegami: I hate being busy. My computer is being stubborn, it's going to be a while before it gets back to normal. Anyways here's the next chapter! I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE!

* * *

The two found themselves in a café after Hilary's insistence, saying that it was a long story. Right now she couldn't confide to the Bladebreakers, they were too disoriented right now but maybe…the person she could trust most was the one Tsuki trusted her life with.

"Hilary…right?" he asked as he glared at her from the other side of the table with crossed arms" Yes…" she whispered, her eyes a bit red from crying." I want to know everything, if you leave anything out I will hurt you even though you're a girl." Hilary chuckled" In battle sex doesn't matter…Tsuki taught me that." She noticed him tensing at Tsuki's name." Shut up." Hilary chuckled again, trying to ignore the squeeze in her heart at the mere thought of the Bladebreakers and Tsuki.

"…what I'm going to say must never reach the ears of others without my consent, understood?" she hissed, her eyes glowing with a threatening glare. He didn't flinch as he stared at her straight in the eye" Let's get started…whether you believe me or not is your choice." she whispered.

"I…Tsuki and I…are from the future…" she whispered, Tala twitched but other than that there was no reaction." In the future Biovolt has won and taken over the world, Tsuki for some reason has sided with Biovolt and that is what cause the darkness to begin. I don't understand much but Tsuki and I were childhood friends…after my family was killed I was taken in by a man as a student, Tsuki was the other student. He had given us these orbs…" she whispered pulling out the clear orb she took wherever with her" Only Tsuki knows the true power and purpose of the orbs, I don't know…"

"With these orbs she sent us back in time so that the start of the new era ruled by Voltaire and Boris would begin sooner. My orb used to have these blue substances while Tsuki's was red but after that incident mine was gone but hers remained for some reason…anyways…apparently Tsuki and I are the guardians of the bitbeasts…I don't understand much but there are two types of bitbeasts…a dark bitbeast such as Black Dranzer…and a light bitbeast such Dranzer…Tsuki rules the dark while I rule the light giving us our names Kurai and Hikaru."

"There are other guardians but they just guard the gate which leads to the world where bitbeasts live, people do not understand bitbeasts much but they are a person's spirit guardian. They react when their charge is in trouble but for beybladers they can summon their spirit beast at will…also bladers primal emotions grow stronger with the strength of their bitbeasts…love…jealously…anger…hatred…grow stronger if you're a blader since you are much closer to your spirit beast than an average person."

"Back to the subject, I'm here to stop Tsuki from taking over the world but then after a battle with Li and Yuan she…changed…I don't understand much of it but she changed. Her eyes are ambers, she says that the old Tsuki is gone…I can't ask Li and Yuan for answers because I know they won't answer me…" Hilary whispered as she looked at the floor" In the future the boys are dead…Kai…Tyson…Max…Ray…Tsuki killed them mercilessly…but that time her eyes were amber as well…"

"…what about Kai…you said that a bitbeast is a person's spirit guardian…he has two, Black Dranzer and Dranzer…" Tala asked quietly, Hilary looked at her hands" I don't know…I don't know anything to tell you the truth…secrets are always kept from me…" she whispered" Please Tala…please…I'm begging you…You have to save Tsuki…I can't do it…"

"What makes you think I can?" she smiled bitterly" Back when we met at the woods…she smiled when she saw you, the same smile she would give when she was younger. She hasn't smiled like that for ten years...so I know you can reach her…unlike me, we've drifted apart."

"How can you say that when she keeps saying that she'll give up her own life for you?" Hilary frowned" She's hiding something…I can feel it…I hope that everything will be fine in the end…" she whispered, Tala sighed as he stood up"…I'll try…" he whispered. She smiled" Thank you…"

* * *

Tsuki watched as Kai tore through the training blades that were sent towards him; apparently the loss of Hilary made him angry. Very angry, especially at Boris. She felt her head throbbing but ignored it" Weak, you're all weak!" he yelled" The only person who has ever shaken me to the core with their power is Hilary…and because of you idiots, she's gone!" he roared as black flames seemed to grow behind him.

"…if you want a challenge Master Kai…you may battle me…" a hushed silence rippled across the training room" No Lady Tsuki, if you battle him-"the trainer was cut off as Kai threw him to the floor" Fine, if what Boris said is true than you're even stronger than Hilary." Tsuki bowed" It'll be an honor to face you."

The two west up the dish and took out their blades" Let it Rip!" the two yelled" Attack Black Dranzer!" he roared. As Black Dranzer rose and stared at Tsuki in the eye it screeched and headed towards her blade" Evade…" she whispered. The spectators watched wide eyed as Tsuki's blade simply craned to the side as a person would hoist their neck to the side to dodge something thrown that direction. As the attack flew by a huge explosion occurred behind her.

"You're strong; I guess for once that fool Boris was correct." Tsuki frowned_' This boy is too consumed with anger and hatred…'_ Tsuki watched him carefully with her amber eyes_' He's strong…I'm sure that once I'm gone he'll take good care of Hilary…'_ she thought confidently. The only reason Tsuki asked if he wanted to battle was so that she could wear him out before he tore the abbey apart." Attack!" she snapped, Kai's eyes widened when with on hit Black Dranzer was sent out of the stadium.

"Remember this Master Kai…if you cannot even defeat me than you'll never be able to even dream of defeating Hilary for Boris was wrong...she is stronger than me." Tsuki stated as she caught her blade, turning to leave.

As she walked deeper into the abbey in a frown arose from her face as she sensed Tala's aura" What do you want?" she asked quietly, not nicely nor rudely. From the shadows Tala arose slowly" You reek with Hilary's scent…you've meet up with her. I assume you know the truth and that you were also the one who put me to bed."

"Yes to both questions…you shouldn't be up." Tsuki gave him a wry smile, a smile that felt so wrong with the eyes" When I was my usual self you didn't say anything yet when I'm now like this you worry?" Tala frowned" I always worried about you except I knew I couldn't stop you."

"And you think you can stop me now?" she challenged.

"Why are you doing this Tsuki, what made you change? You didn't tell me much when you were your old self but now I want answers, what's wrong! Why won't you tell me so I can help you!" he yelled getting angry, Tsuki looked at him stunned before she looked away" I don't want you to get involved Tala…you'll only get hurt in the end." She whispered as she started to walked past him.

"No…I can't accept that…I refuse to accept that!" he yelled as he turned around, grabbed her shoulder, and pushed her against the wall" Why are you doing this? Did Hilary put you up to this so I-"she was cut off with his lips against her, her eyes widened as he pulled her close. Desperate to have her back to normal, desperate to have her love him again despite the fact she never said it out loud.

By the time he released her the two were out of breath" No…Tsuki…what will it take for me to win you back?" her eyes widened as she swore she felt a wetness creeping in his eyes but imagined it to be the dark playing tricks on her. Pausing so that they were engulfed in silence in the darkness when she suddenly she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him back for another kiss, when they broke apart she looked at him impassively." You're nice Tala…you've been able to make me happier than Hilary could ever dream of but…I don't want you to die so I'm sorry."

Staring down at her amber eyes he almost cried out_' Why Tsuki, why her?'_ she leaned closer and pecked him on the cheek, slipping out of his grasp she walked a few steps before glancing back at him" Remember this Tala…**I Love You**…I love you more than Life itself but I have to do this. After all, this is my destiny." Tala whirled around" We control our own destiny's Tsuki! No such thing as fate can control our lives!"

"Heh…Hilary said something like that…" Tsuki whispered" Thank you Tala…like Hilary you made me feel as if I wasn't caged…" she whispered, not many words were shared but he could feel her appreciation as she walked down the hallway.

* * *

Hilary sighed as she sat in front of the window; Kaosu was still no where in site. After returning to the hotel she found the boys asleep, she had walked over to Tyson and healed the bruise on the cheek. He acted like an idiot but he didn't deserve the bruise. Max was gone; he had told them a few days ago that he was sleeping in another hotel that was closer to the airport since his mother was coming.

Hilary was jerked out of her thoughts when she heard a knock, looking at it she saw Tsuki standing there. Quietly yet quickly opening the window she let her in knowing that with or without a window she'd enter" What do you want? Are you here to take me back?"

"No…Master Kai has ordered for a battle against the Bladebreakers and himself." She whispered" Why the hell would he do that?" Tsuki frowned" Remember the Bladebreakers story, to get stronger he must defeat the strongest…and right now Master Kai's only opposing enemy is the Bladebreakers. Although you are stronger than him he knows how to contain you already through his-"

"SHUT UP!" Hilary hissed hitting Tsuki's face with a pillow, Hilary sweat dropped at how Tsuki didn't even bother to defend against her. Taking the pillow away she saw Tsuki staring down at her, no emotions. Not even anger, sighing Hilary walked and sat on her bed." Time, Place, Date."

"Tomorrow, Morning, and in the frozen lake a few miles from here." Hilary frowned" Max isn't here, he's meeting his mother." Tsuki shook her head" It doesn't matter, remember their stories. He'll arrive by plane." Hilary quirked an eyebrow" Aren't you going to tell your _Master_?" she asked mockingly" No, we've messed with time enough." Hilary snorted" And whose fault is that?"

"Be quiet Hilary, I do not have the strength to deal with you right now…if this is all I will take my leave. You will not attend the battle for Li and Yuan would like to meet with us at the café you and Tala had talked." She said as she disappeared.

"Café? Oh shit, Tsuki must have found out that I met Tala and told him everything! Oooohhh, baka Hilary, baka!" she scolded herself as she got ready for bed, annoyance appeared as she heard knocking on the window again. Opening it she was about to yell at Tsuki when she noticed Kaosu standing there…practically dead on his feet." Kaosu!" she hissed when suddenly he staggered into her arm.

Hilary almost fell backwards at the alcohol that reeked from him" Oh jeez, Dranzer, Dragoon, Strata, Driger, Draceil, a little help here?" she whispered, from her bag five lights shined and appeared the beasts. They helped Kaosu onto the couch, they nearly yelled out when he looked as if he was going to throw up." Trashcan, trashcan, trashcan!" Draceil and Strata yelled running around, the older kids sweat dropped as the two ran around only to crash into each other.

"Urk." Kaosu moaned" Trashcan!" Dragoon yelled grabbing the wastebasket, Hilary squeaked as she placed it in front of Kaosu just in time as he emptied the contents in his stomach. Driger made a face as he looked away; Dranzer walked over to the younger bitbeasts and dumped them back into their bitchips knowing it was waaayyy past their bed time.

"Kaosu, what happened?" Hilary asked as she rubbed his back soothingly" H-Haruko…please come back…" he pleaded" (sigh) Dragoon, please call Draceil…we'll need her help." Dragoon grumbled but pulled Draceil out of her bitchip" Draceil, honey, we need you to wake Kaosu up…can you do that?" Dranzer asked in a motherly tone, Draceil nodded rapidly" Yep!" a jet of ice cold water shot out and landed on Kaosu, the bitbeasts covered Kaosu's mouth so that he wouldn't yell.

"Hilary?" he asked wide eyed, she sighed" Yes, it's me. How are you feeling?" he made a face" Like shit." Driger shook his head" I'm not surprised, you had too much to drink. It's very fortunate that you never went drinking with Dragoon…the idiot can hold his liquor." Dragoon looked very proud" Why thank you Driger."

"Back to the subject…who's Haruko? I've heard you scream her name at Cerelia." Kaosu shook his head" That's not Cerelia…her real name is Haruko…once named Hageshii Haruko…my wife." All of them stared at him" WIFE!"

"As you know I'm from a powerful pure blooded family…Haruko was a commoner and my father didn't approve…we ran away and eloped…we were happy during that one year…Haruko didn't need to worry about her father hurting her, I didn't need to worry about traditions or anything. We were so happy but my father tracked us down with his resources…I fought with all my strength to protect Haruko, her happiness…our happiness…but unfortunately…she was killed. To protect me she got in front my blade as well as the opponents, dying yet protecting me."

"…that's so sad." He chuckled bitterly" Yes but when I saw Cerelia I knew she was still alive." Draceil looked confused, she had dodged from returning to her bitchip" But you said she died to save you." He nodded" That's what I thought but…as I thought more about it Haruko wasn't completely dead. They had knocked me out but before that I saw her erratic breathing; she probably had two hours before she died. Perfect timing for someone to come and rescue her…another reason why is because of her scream when I called out her name in our last encounter." Hilary nodded.

"Yes…that's true. Knowing Tsuki she could have saved Haruko but that was so long ago! Before we even arrived back in time." Kaosu shook his head" I have a theory, those orbs. Have you ever seen Tsuki's orb after you came back in time? No right? And your orb is now empty, my theory is now that the two substances are mixed within Tsuki's orb and now she has the ability to travel time at will."

"Th-That make sense…" Dranzer whispered" She keeps saying she knows what destiny will give, perhaps she went forward in time and saw the events!" Hilary didn't speak as she looked at the floor" B-But that means…that she'll die…even though we work so hard she'll still die…" she whispered. Kaosu's eyes widened" Hilary…I-"

"No…it's okay…I'll get you some blankets for the night. I'm meeting Li and Yuan with Tsuki tomorrow…anyways we had a long night you guys. Goodnight Dranzer, Dragoon, Driger, and Draceil…" she whispered as she walked away.

"Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that…" Dranzer shook her head" No young warrior, you did the right thing. It would have been better to hear from your mouth than from an enemy…" Draceil sighed" It's so sad…for someone like Hilary to suffer like this." Driger shook his head" No…she's perfect for this." Dragoon nodded" Yeah, if it was someone else they would have given up but not Hilary…"

"Wait a sec…you're bitbeasts!" Kaosu yelled, Dragoon sweat dropped" Sheesh, you're slow."

* * *

**_(Kai's POV)_**

'_I need to find her…she's haunting me…I can see her in my dreams, I can't sleep without her warmth near me…she's driving me insane'_ as I leaned against the bed I held the pillow tightly, although faint I could smell Hilary's scent on the pillow. I'm so pathetic, a simple female is making me feel this way but I can't help it.

I know Boris is disappointed at how easily I've fallen and I don't give a crap, Hilary's different. Her smile, her eyes, they're all so sincere. They don't care how I look or how powerful I am…I could see it in her eyes that she doesn't care.

"Master Kai…" a familiar female voice whispered. I didn't move from my position. I already knew who it was, it was that Tsuki girl. She's so much like Hilary but she's just not the same. Their power is so similar but she's Tala's girl, I can tell when he stares at her when he thinks no ones looking.

"What do you want?"

"…Hilary will be leaving to meet me when you are battling the boys, she will leave earlier than when you must meet them. If you wish to confront her before your battle I thought you might want to know this information." She whispered.

"Fine…" with those words I heard her leave the room, strange how I didn't even hear her enter. Oh well, it doesn't matter now" We'll see each other soon…" I vowed as I looked at the dark ceiling. I'll have her in my arms again.

* * *

Hilary moaned lazily as she woke up, last night's events sinking in. Hugging her knees she looked up at the rising sun and sighed. Why couldn't things just stay peaceful instead of going chaotic as always? Shaking her head she stood up, shivering at the icy cold floor, and walked into the bathroom. On the way out after a hot shower she saw Kaosu sleeping peacefully on the couch, quirking an eyebrow she saw the other bitbeasts sleeping as well. Apparently they had decided against going back to their bitchips.

"…Hilary…where are you going?" Draceil murmured as she woke up rubbing her eyes, Kaosu was too hung over by the alcohol to wake up so early." Yes, it's way too early for you to be awake." Dragoon grunted as he remained on the floor, Driger was on another couch sitting with his arms and legs crossed and his eyes closed. Dranzer currently had Draceil whose head was on her lap, her violet locks scattered on the beige pillow that was on top of Dranzer's lap.

"I'm going to go and meet Tsuki…you guys stay here and watch Kaosu." She ordered. Dranzer nodded" Understood…will you be alright alone?" Hilary winked at her as opened the window with one leg out, a pure white jean jacket in her hand." You worry too much Dranzer, I'll be fine." Dranzer sighed" Yes but please Hilary…be careful." Hilary smiled" I know…" with that she jumped off the window.

"She's going to get hurt." Driger stated without moving from his position" No she's not, she's going to be fine." Dragoon said with his hands behind his head, his eyes glued on the ceiling fan that circled quickly above them." Besides, whoever hurts her will feel our wrath." Strata exclaimed as he jumped out of the bitchip." Heeyyyy, how come Draceil got to stay out but I couldn't?"

* * *

Hilary quickly wore the jacket and ran through the rooftops, the cold air made her cheeks flush while her breath could be seen in front of her. The sun was slowly rising but it did little to dull the cold surrounding Hilary's frame. Stopping on the ledge of a roof that had a clean alleyway below she jumped down.

She narrowed her eyes when she felt someone with her" Who's there? Show yourself!" she demanded looking around, her guard up. Her eyes widened when she felt the familiar aura that was no shrouded in darkness" K-!" she was cut off as she felt lips crushed on hers, his tongue invading her mouth as it tried to hold dominance over her.

She whimpered at the brutality of his kiss as if he was scolding her for running away from him." K-Kai…" she moaned out as he trailed his kiss towards her neck, she was panting from the lack of air. She could feel her body heating up as well as becoming ultra-sensitive as she purred as he caressed her back in her shirt.

Her legs became uselessly as she was held against the alley-wall, Kai's rock-hard body held on top of her soft petite body. Lifting her legs he wrapped them around his waist, Hilary gasped at feeling him rubbing against her. She squeaked as he pressed harder, the only thing separating him and her were their clothes.

Kai seemed annoyed at the clothes and got ready to tear them off when she released her hold around his waist and pushed him off with all her strength." What is your problem Kai?" she hissed as she growled at him through her bruised lips.

"My problem? You're my problem Hilary! Goddamn it, I can't get you out of my mind! I can't even sleep without you near me, do you know what that's like?" he yelled back, Hilary's eyes widened when he suddenly pulled her into him. Their lips crushed like before, she could feel it all. The passion, the need, the hunger, the lust.

She stayed frozen before she snuck her hand up his neck and into his hair, pulling him closer. They battled for dominance before Kai won eventually. As he soon led the dance Hilary followed gracefully. Like life, good things must come to an end. As they broke the kiss, their lungs begging for air, they stared into each others eyes.

"I'm sorry Kai…but I have to go…" she whispered as she turned to walk out of the alleyway" You'll come back to me Hilary…I know you will." Kai whispered before he turned to leave as well, his scarf bellowing behind him.

Hilary clenched her hand over her beating heart, she felt it again. The want, the need, the love…she loved Kai. She loved him so much that she wanted to scream it out but she couldn't. She looked up when she saw the shadow engulfing her, Yuan stood there with a warm smile" Hello Hikaru."

"O-Oh hi Yuan." She said nervously with a smile of her own. She noticed that he wasn't wearing the usual beige cloak. He was wearing a white cheongsam shirt that had red laces. His pants were that of the martial arts pants and shoes, his hands were wrapped in bandages while he had a sword tied on his back with its hilt sticking out from behind his right shoulder.

"You looked flushed, are you sick?" he asked placing a hand on her forehead, up close behind the hair that covered his right eye it revealed a dull white-silver color that almost made her believe that the eye was made of glass. She shook her head dumbly; he smiled as he lifted his hand." Good, Li and Tsuki are already in the café. Let's go."

As the two entered the shop Tsuki immediately spotted Tsuki and Li seeing as though they were the only ones there since it was so early. Hilary noticed Tsuki was wearing a black long-sleeved turtleneck shirt and white jeans; her hair was tied as she closed her eyes while drinking the hot chocolate in front of her.

Li wasn't wearing his cloak either, instead he too wore black cheongsam shirt except it was tighter and sleeveless revealing his well toned arms whilst Yuan's shirt was loose and long-sleeved. His pants were the same as well as the shoes; he had his arms crossed with his legs closed. He was sitting next to Tsuki with an annoyed expression. Apparently they all wore casually not to draw attention.

"What took so long?" he growled unpleasantly as he opened his eye when they entered, Yuan smiled nicely" Nothing, we just decided to take our time." Tsuki's eyes opened as well" Well take a seat you two…"

"So why'd you call all of together?" Hilary asked as she ordered some hot chocolate as well while Yuan asked for some green tea." I want to go over some facts. You, Li Xang and Yuan Shin, are not to interfere with the final battle. As you know the final battle is drawing near, it'll happen as soon as Tyson defeats Tala at the Russian Tournament." Hilary blinked in surprise" Oh? I thought you were going to battle at the final round." Tsuki shook her head.

"No, Boris is confident that Tala would win. Unfortunately that's not the case so we're there as backup. Since we all know that Tala will lose you and I **will** battle. My team will battle your team…a double team battle just like the second world tournament." She said quietly" I'm warning you so that you'll figure out which people to pair with before the battle."

"But why-"Yuan nodded, cutting Hilary off" I see, you've discovered something that wasn't according to plan, haven't you?" Tsuki held a grim expression. Li looked a bit disturbed, ever since Tsuki had…changed…she never expressed any emotions. She did on a few occasions but that's only when they're really needed.  
**_  
(FLASHBACK)_**

"_You called for me Master?" Tsuki asked as she lay on her knees in front of Voltaire. He was staring at Moscow in his suite, his back turned towards her. The city was filled with bright lights" I trust you Tsuki, you know that."_

"_Yes I do Master." She whispered as she looked at the floor" You've changed, you're grown stronger and your eyes hold no emotions…good…I know that you will not disobey my command as to not let anyone know this. The seventh blader, the one that I've been keeping from everyone, I think it's time for you to meet him." Voltaire whispered as he turned around, a cane held by both hands in front of him._

_The door next to them slowly opened. Tsuki slowly allowed her eyes to look up, they widened as she noticed who it was. She let a gasp escape her lips as she stared at the familiar eyes." H-How-"_

"_This is the seventh blader, he will fight with you in the final battle shall Tala lose." Voltaire ordered. "The one who originally was chosen is now…disposed of…"  
_  
**_(END OF FLASHBACK)_**

'…_I'm sorry Hilary…'_ Tsuki thought as she looked away, eyes clenched under her bangs as she tried to hide the pain." What's wrong Tsuki?" Li asked, a fleck of concern showing in his eyes." I'm fine; anyways…you and Li both want to see the World Championships because in the final battle you'll finally know the true relationship between the bitbeast and humans…that's fine but don't interfere no matter what or you will die." She let the threat hang in the air as she glared at them.

"Is that all?" Tsuki shook her head" There's one more thing…Hilary…I want you to tell them the truth!" Hilary's eyes widened" WHAT!" she yelled slamming her hands on the glass table, cracking it. People stared wondering at the commotion, Li glared at them growling" What the hell are you looking at?" this made them all turn towards their own business.

"Are you crazy Tsuki! How can I tell the Bladebreakers the truth? What, do I just waltz in and say' Hi you guys, oh I just want to let you know that I'm four years in the future and now we have to fight these psychos who want to kill you guys so let's get crackin', sure, they'll believe me!" Yuan snorted at her sarcastic words, almost laughing. It was only thanks to Li kicking him from under the table that stopped him from laughing out loud.

"This is serious…how do you think they'll stand against my team if they do not know the truth? They'll die Hilary." Tsuki snapped. Hilary felt thunder striking inside of her" D-Die…?" she whispered. Yuan wrapped his arms around her as he placed her gently on her chair.

'_I'm sorry to bring that up…'_ Tsuki thought as she stared into her cup as if hoping a fairy would pop out saying 'thank you for playing the virtual realty game, everything has been a dream and now it is time to wake up' but she knew that was stupid.

'_D-Die…just like…no…god no…I can't let them…please…don't let them…'_ Hilary thought as she felt tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. Images flashed in her eyes…so much blood.

**_Blood of Rain  
Never-ending tears  
Flowers will never be placed  
Until the world is right again_**

The graves the survivors had made for the Bladebreakers for their bravery, flowers that will never be really meant until the darkness has lifted. Hilary held a back a sob as tears started to fall, Yuan placed a hand on her shoulder as she cried. Li felt pity for her, only seventeen yet she felt more pain than a grownup would feel their whole life. After gasping for air she composed herself.

"Fine…I'll do it…" she whispered, Tsuki nodded" Be sure to tell them soon, the final battle draws near." Tsuki stood up and walked out, before she strolled past Hilary she paused"…Kai is back with the Bladebreakers but I must warn you…traces of Black Dranzer linger."

"Black Dranzer…wait!" Hilary yelled making her pause once more" Tala asked me once, if a bitbeast represents their partner than why does Kai have two?" Tsuki was silent before she spoke" That…is for another day Hikaru…until than." She whispered as she walked out the door and to the other street only to disappear as a truck past by her.

"…she told us not to interfere but if you need us just say our names." Li grunted as he got up walking out." Hehe, that's just his way of saying we're here for you." Yuan translated as he took his hand off her shoulder, with a smile he stood up as well." I shall see you soon Hikaru…farewell." He whispered walking out as well.

"What to do?" Hilary mumbled burying her face into her as if trying to hide from the truth.

* * *

"WHAT! IS THAT BITCH FUCKING INSANE!" Dragoon roared as Hilary explained what Tsuki had told them." No…we must tell them. The future depends on it…their lives depend on it…" Dranzer whispered while Strata had a confused look" What's wrong with telling them the truth?"

"…there are a lot of things Strata…" Driger murmured closing his eyes, Draceil holding his arm for comfort." Well we have no choice, you must tell them." Kaosu stated. He was now used to the fact that the bitbeast have human forms and had become close friends with them already.

"I'll tell-"Hilary was cut off as the door slammed open, Tyson, Max, Ray, and Chief behind them." We did it Hilary! We got Kai back!" Tyson cheered, Hilary smiled at them as she stared back at them. The others had disappeared as soon as the door opened." Where is Kai?" Tyson frowned" Uh…dunno…we think he went back to Biovolt to tell them he quit."

"I see…well let's hold a party for him then!" Hilary said with a forced smile. All of them noticed but didn't ask as they called Mr. Dickenson, grandpa, and surprise! Tyson's father. Apparently while they were on their way back through Mr. Dickenson's chopper they had met Tyson's father with Mr. Dickenson in the car that brought them back to the hotel.

* * *

Kai stood in front of the Bladebreakers room nervously which was strange, he was never nervous. Gathering up his courage he knocked on the door, he blinked in confusion noticing no answer. Grabbing the handle he noticed it was unlocked, opening the door he saw darkness. Turning on the lights he didn't bother hiding his startled expression.

"SURPRISE!" Tyson yelled the loudest" Alright, time to party with the return of our team captain!" Tyson yelled as he gulped down the punch." C'mon Kai, there's plenty of food to go around!" Hilary said with a smile as she handed him some drinks.

"Welcome back Kai." Mr. Dickenson with a big smile" You haven't met him but this is Tyson's father, he's been working in an excavation studying ancient relics about bitbeasts." **(AN: Okay, I have no clue what Tyson's father's name is so I'm going to make one up!)**" Hello, my name is Shuuchi Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you Kai." He said shaking Kai's hand.

They all looked up startled when from Hilary's door Kaosu appeared" KAOSU!" Tyson yelled locked his arm around his head" Where were you, we were worried sick!" Kaosu laughed" Haha, I had some things to deal with."

Untangling himself from Tyson's grasp he walked over to Hilary and gave her a pointed look, she shook her head" So Kaosu, do you beyblade? I forgot to ask that last time because I was acting stupid…strange, I had a dream that Hilary punched me." Max nodded" Yeah me too." Ray nodded" Me as well…you don't think it wasn't a dream?" Chief shook his head" No way, from how hard Hilary punched Tyson, he would have a massive bruise that would've lasted a month! The next day there wasn't a bruise at all!"

"You don't think it was Hilary sending a message to us saying that we shouldn't give up? Yeah, that's got to be it! She was saying we shouldn't give up on Kai!" Tyson yelled firmly, Hilary sweat dropped as she waved her hand" Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Anyways, to the return of Kai!" Ray yelled with his glass up" Yeah!" they cheered gulping down their drinks, with that Tyson rushed towards the food eating like a whirlwind. Hilary laughed heartily before it started to slow down to a soft sad chuckle; Ray noticed seeing as though he was next to her.

'_I can't do it…I just can't do it!'_ she thought as she tightened her hand over her chest just as she felt the tightening in her heart." Hey Hilary, are you okay?" he asked in a concerned voice" I…I'm fine…" she whispered" No you're not; you should speak before you lose your nerve." Kaosu said behind her.

"What's going on?" Max asked curiously, Kai paused from listening to Mr. D and Shuuchi conversing noticing their talk. Chief made a face as Tyson spoke with his mouth full" What's going on Hilary?" Mr. Dickenson asked in a concerned voice as tears started to fall down her eyes." I can't do it Kaosu, I can't!" she yelled as she ran towards her room, locking it behind her.

"……is it because of me?" Kai asked Kaosu quietly, he quirked an eyebrow" What makes you say that?" Kai looked away" Because…when we kissed she looked so sad…" Kaosu looked surprised" You guys kissed? Wait, never mind. That's not the problem right now. And no, that's not it. You guys, just give her a minute." He yelled.

"What's with Hilary?" Max asked anxiously." She'll be fine…but when she returns she has something to s-!" he was cut off as the front door swung open revealing Yuan and Li with grave faces." Where is Hilary?"

"Who wants to know?" Tyson demanded. Li growled at him when Yuan placed a hand in front of him shaking his face" We must see her, it's urgent." Kaosu studied them carefully, Hilary had told him about Yuan and Li but he never actually met them face to face." You must be Li Xang and Yuan Shin." The two nodded" She's in there."

Just as he pointed towards the door she was in it slammed open revealing Hilary with wide eyes" Li…Yuan…what the hell is going on?" she demanded" So you've noticed…" Li whispered.

"Of course I'd notice! Why the hell did this mark suddenly appear!" she demanded as she pulled off her glove revealing a glowing tattoo of Dragoon." Wha-What's that?" Mr. Dickenson gasped while the others just gapped at her.

"As guardians we each have a mark, you should understand by now that the mark only appears for you when you will it too or when your other half is feeling intense emotion or pain." Yuan explained" Yeah I know that part, and that the tattoos only appear when Tsuki's feeling intense emotions, not me."

"Correct, Yuan and I are guardians of the gates…two of the four actually." Li explained as he took off his cloak, after their meeting they were wearing their usual attire. Taking off his shirt he revealed a symbol with each element: water, wind, fire, earth circled and outside that was a blue red circle with the full moon on top and a sun in the bottom. The whole entire tattoo was glowing brightly. Ignoring their gapping faces he placed his shirt back on.

"If we are correct than the picture of Driger in your inner right thigh, Draceil below your right shoulder on your back, and Dranzer on your heart are glowing as well. Those tattoos are what connect us to you two so that we'll know if you're in trouble that is why we are born with it for we were destined for it…if you're fine than that means…" Li's eyes widened at Yuan's grim voice, he grabbed his cloak and turned to leave when Kaosu blocked the door.

"Wait a second, you guys aren't going anywhere until you tell us everything…and I mean **everything**!" Li glared at him and poised to attack when Yuan spoke" It might be wiser Li…she won't like it if you just barged into there…" Li scowled at Yuan's smiling face but relented as he sat crossed legged against the wall, his arms crossed and his eyes were closed.

"I think it's time we get an explanation Hilary…" Kai stated as she stared at them wide eyed"…those tattoos…your faces…I knew you looked familiar Hilary!" Shuuchi exclaimed" What's up Dad?" Tyson asked curiously.

"Back in my expedition I found some carvings of old pictures of bitbeasts, I was intrigued when I saw a picture of two girls on top and four teenage looking figures draped in royal looking cloaks and below those figures were four other figures in royal cloaks as well. On one girls side was the full moon and had dark wicked looking beasts while the other had the sun with gentle yet fierce looking beasts. If my translation is correct it stated that there are two keepers of the bitbeasts…the light and dark…the four cloaked figures in the middle were their protectors of the two while the way below were the guardians of a gate to some kind. Unfortunately we couldn't uncover more and the rest of the words were rubbed off by sand."

"So what's that got to do with Hilary Mr. Granger?" Ray asked as they all sat down" If what I read is true than Hilary must be it…you see I've also interpreted that the guardians, protectors, and keepers will be reborn every hundred years and if I'm correct you four boys are the protectors while Hilary here is one of the two keepers."

"You're partially correct old man." Li grunted from the wall, Shuuchi sweat dropped_' do I really look that old?'_ Yuan nodded" Yes, it's true that there are guardians, protectors, and keeper but the carvings you saw weren't of the protectors and guardians. It was the writing of the final battle in the war so long ago…the ones below the dark were the dark warriors while under the light was the light warriors. Unfortunately the outcome of the battle is unknown but the people of that time made sure that their descendants knew of the story so that they'll be able to protect the protectors…the only one who knows the truth about everything, bitbeasts, and humans…" he trailed off and shook his head and turned towards Hilary" Isn't that right Hilary?"

"How should I know…you guys keep talking about how I lost my memory." She mumbled" Fool, you forgot about her and us but I know that you have memories about the stories your parents used to tell you." Li said as Yuan nodded with a smile" Yes, they must have told you things you thought as fairy tales." She frowned" Maybe."

"….GAAHHHH, I DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!" Tyson yelled holding his head and turned towards Hilary" You said that you had something to tell us and suddenly we find that you're some kind of keeper to bitbeasts! Is that what you wanted to tells us?" Kaosu shook his head" No…Hilary…it's time." Li snorted again" You still haven't told them?" Yuan gave him a stern look" It's hard for her Li…and stop snorting, they'll mistaken you for a pig." He laughed as he dodged the vase thrown at him.

"I…I…I can't…" Hilary whispered as she stared into Kai's eyes" Then we have no choice, Dranzer, Driger, Dragoon, Draceil, Strata, come out!" Kaosu yelled. The residents of the room's eyes widened as the bitbeasts arose from Hilary's pouch. They circled the room before they landed in front of Hilary on their knees.

"You have to tell Hilary." Dragoon said sternly" Think of it this way young one…if you tell them the truth than the future might change and what you remember won't happen." Hilary looked at Dranzer with hopeful eyes, her tears continuing nonstop" You think so?"

"Hilary, we know so! Now go and tell them the truth!" Strata cheered while Draceil nodded" A-Alright…just give me a minute." Driger nodded and turned towards the others, he sweat dropped at their gapping faces" Uh…hi…" he said awkwardly at his master…or partner.

"D-Dra…holy shit!" Tyson yelled, no screamed out. Kai narrowed his eyes and turned towards Hilary" Old friends, huh?" Dranzer laughed sheepishly and waved her hands nervously" Don't be mad Master Kai; we couldn't tell you the truth that time!" Hilary narrowed her eyes as well" Speaking of _Master_ Kai…Kai, they're the ones who did it, not me!" she yelled accusingly pointing a finger at both Draceil and Dranzer.

"N-No, it was all Hilary! We weren't uh…controlling Hilary's body and making her jump on top of Kai and calling him Mas-"Draceil was cut off as Hilary threw a pillow at her" DIE!" Hilary screamed as she tackled both Draceil and Dranzer, the boys sweat dropped as a cloud of smoke appeared as they rolled around the room.

'_That explains Hilary's odd behavior…those two were controlling her body and made her do that'_ Kai thought shaking his head" HILARY, if you don't stop I'm going to control your body later and make you-" Dranzer started when Hilary grabbed a pillow and slammed it into her face" Alright, just shut up about that incident!"

"…Uh…Hilary…you're killing Dranzer." Yuan stated with a sweat drop, Hilary blinked and looked down at Dranzer who was waving her arms" GAAAHHHH, I'M SO SORRY!" she yelled pulling the phoenix up." So you're Dranzer?" Kai asked wide eyed" Cool, than that means this is Draceil! She's so cute!" Max squealed hugging Draceil who blushed and hugged back happily" Master Max!" she said lovingly as she snuggled into his neck making Strata roaring with jealously.

"Whose bitbeast is he?" Mr. Dickenson asked as he noticed Strata, Dranzer smiled" That'll be telling the future ne?" she said with a wink making Mr. D blush.

"No way, am I calling this incompetent fool Master." Dragoon snorted" Hey, I'm the master here!" Tyson yelled" It's nice to finally meet you Master Ray." Driger said bowing" Uh…I…can you not bow, we're friends aren't we?" Driger smiled at Ray's flushed face" Yes, we are."

"Interesting, bitbeasts have a human form." Shuuchi said observing" Yo T-man, see what did I say? Those mad stories about the spirit in the Dragoon sword were all totally true!" Grandpa yelled" Speaking of the sword, you should clean it more often." Dragoon commented.

"We're getting off the subject." Li growled, the cheerful aura that erupted dimmed making Yuan smack the Chinese blader who grunted looking away" Yeah…it's about time we told the truth." Hilary whispered as she looked at the floor with a glazed look, Dranzer placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded." Okay everyone; take a seat because this is going to be a very loooonnnng night."

* * *

"So I guess we told you who Strata Dragoon belonged to anyways." Dranzer said with a sheepish laugh trying to lessen the thick air of gloominess filling the room." Hilary…" Tyson whispered. Words unable to be formed to comfort her, she smiled at him" It's alright…I'll be fine."

"Back to business, Tsuki is in trouble." Li informed bluntly" Say what!" Hilary yelled" She can't be in trouble, she's Tsuki! She's the strongest person in the world not to mention Tala's got her back, what's wrong with her?" she demanded. Yuan shook his head" That's the problem. We have no idea."

"Damn it…wait, we snuck out of Biovolt once we can sneak right back in!" Dragoon looked at Hilary as if she was insane" We can't do that, whatever is wrong with the child of Moon and Stars she can take care of herself. Like you said, Tala is with her not to mention she'd do all in her power to make sure she makes it to the tournament."

"She's right…we came here to make sure it wasn't you we were sensing…" Yuan whispered looking away" But why is Tsuki doing all this?" Kai asked after being silent. Hilary looked away" We don't know…she leave so many clues yet I can't seem to decipher them all. When I think I know something more information comes jumbling my theory." Dranzer looked at her sadly" Only time will tell…"

* * *

"Damn it…" Tala mumbled as he paced in the medical ward, Tsuki was being examined by the doctor.  
**_  
(FLASHBACK) _**

"_You shouldn't be up." Tala commented as he leaned against the wall coolly as Tsuki walked into the room. Her face was grim as she walked in, although no one else could tell Tala could see the exhaustion in her eyes" I'm fine." She answered calmly._

"_So you say." Pain weighed his heart down but he pushed it away. He could wait for her, he knew she'd come back." Why are you still here?" she asked quietly as she dumped the wet cloak onto a nearby chair." I'm here because I'm concerned about you." He answered._

"_Why?" she whispered staring down on the chair, her hands still upon her cloak. Her hair covered her face as she continued to stare. Apparently the cloak wetting the chair slowly was getting very interesting in her eyes. Tala stayed silent for a few minutes before he opened his mouth to speak, only hear a 'thump'._

"_TSUKI!" he yelled when he saw her on the floor, unconscious. Her face was wet with sweat while she gasped for air. The strain and exhaustion taking a toll on her worn out body._

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

"Is she alright?" Tala demanded as the door opened. The doctor, a kind man who had no idea of Biovolts work, nodded" She's fine but she's been pushing herself. A nice long nap and she should be fine. Tell her to take it easy, after all we're only human. You can visit her if you wish but she's asleep." He said with a kind smile, walking away.

'_Right…human…'_ Tala thought with a sigh as he walked towards the door. He reached out hesitantly, would she really want him to stay with her? No, he had to do this. Even if she pushed him away he'd always stay by her. After all, he was like his bitbeast, the wolf…the loyal wolf…

Walking in, he noticed a window in the usual dark rooms of Biovolt, a crescent moon peeking through the dark clouds. It shined on Tsuki and he swore he saw her glow but shook his head, taking a seat next to her. He watched her chest rhythmically rise slowly with soft eyes. Leaning forward he kissed her on the head gently before sitting on the chair facing backwards, leaning against the head rest he fell into a light sleep.

* * *

AijinMegami: Long enough for you people? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. This is really slowly coming to an end.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	16. I am Kai Hiwatari

AijinMegami: I'm back and my computer is finally back to normal! Anyways I'm really tired so I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE!

* * *

"This is it…" Hilary whispered as she tightened her pouch tied on her arm. She was fully dressed and was ready for the big battle. Hilary knew that even if Tsuki was half dead she'd show up for the match and Hilary wasn't about to disappoint her. Dranzer smiled at Hilary softly, the others hanging out with their masters. Kai stood next to Dranzer, against the wall in his usual position.

"Hilary." He whispered. She looked up at him curiously, seeing him hesitant. Dranzer cleared her throat" I'll go tell the others you'll be out in a minute." Hilary nodded and with that Dranzer left the room, leaving the two alone.

"…I'm sorry Hilary…" he whispered. Hilary blinked" For what?" he sighed" For the way I acted…I don't know what came over me." she stared at him with glazed eyes before a smile perked her face. Walking towards him she gathered his face in her hands and stared into his unique colored eyes before pulling him forward. His eyes widened at the familiar scent of lilac and roses filled his senses once more. Closing his eyes he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

"…awww…." Draceil and Dranzer whispered from behind the door. Max gave out a silent cheer behind them while Tyson looked a bit grumpy but happy for them. Ray was smiling along with Driger, Kaosu had a happy look for Hilary, while Dragoon and Strata were making gagging faces" Okay, enough!" they roared.

"Hehe, sorry." Hilary said sheepishly" Let's go." Kai grunted coolly but if you looked closely you could see a small redness on his cheeks. Dranzer smiled sadly_' this is the final battle…will they be victorious but at what cost…will everything be alright in the end?'_ she thought concerned but shook her head" I must think positively…" **(AN: Change of plans, Tala isn't going to battle Tyson! The battle is different!)**

They came towards the dome; Chief was with Mr. D and Shuuchi so they weren't worried about him." I'm worried!" Max yelled. Ray sweat dropped" Dude, if you were worried you should have told us while we were coming so we could have found a way to calm your nerves." Max continued to wail" No, I'm worried about Hilary! She looked so sad while we were coming."

"Well of course, she's fighting Tsuki who's like a sister to her." Tyson grumbled" They **are** sisters." The Bladebreakers, except Kai and Kaosu who looked shocked, screamed as Li and Yuan appeared from the shadows. Hilary was out getting a pep talk with the bitbeasts before they had to return to their bit chips.

"WHAT!" Tyson yelled" How come Hilary doesn't know this?" Yuan frowned" Because it isn't our place to say…if Tsuki wishes her to know than she would tell her when the time is right." Ray shook his head" Yeah but it still isn't fair for Hilary." Li grunted" Maybe not but it is what Tsuki wishes."

"Hey you guys, we have to go!" Hilary yelled opening the door. Giving them a warning glare Li left the room with Yuan, the boys following." Oh, hiya Yuan, Li, you guys here to watch?" the two nodded.

As they entered the stadium the crowd yelled crazily. The DJ introduced them energetically. Hilary narrowed her eyes as from across the stadium Tsuki and her team arrived." THESE ARE TEAM GUARDIANS!" he announced.

"Okay, so in their team there's Kiyoshi, Cerelia, Candi, Moses, Tsuki, and the sixth blader." Hilary whispered to herself" For this match, it'll be a team-battle! The first one to ever take place in the world tournament! From Team Guardian are Candi and Moses, from Team Bladebreakers are Max and Tyson!" the DJ announced.

Candi and Moses arrived onto the dish in their usual attire. Moses was silent while Candi held her usual peaceful smile. She waved at the crowd which roared with fan-boys. Hilary saw Tsuki shake her head, a hand on her head as if to cover her face at her subordinates action, and giggled.

"Bladers ready….3…2…1…LET IT RIP!" the four shouted the last part.

"GO ATHENA!" Candi yelled. Moses remained silent but his bitbeast arose as well" Meet Moses's bitbeast, Sacagawea!" a beautiful native maiden arose, her hair long black and silky while she had eyes the color of rivers. Next to her was another beautiful woman with long golden blonde hair and eyes the color of the sun.

"Wow, it seems we have two beautiful women against these two beasts! Talk about your double Beauty and the Beast!" DJ yelled as Draceil and Driger were summoned." THAT'S NOT FUNNY REF!" Tyson yelled at the corny joke.

"Athena, Sacagawea, do your thing!" Candi ordered. The Bladebreakers sweat dropped as Athena winked at Driger and suggested it to come over with a wink. Ray face faulted as a blush arose Driger's face as it slowly padded its way over to the two woman." Boy what I would give to be in that bitbeasts position!" DJ yelled as the two ladies cooed over the tiger.

"Driger, what are you doing!" Ray yelled frustrated and shocked.

_Master Ray…they're so pretty!  
**I don't care if they are pretty, attack!**  
But-!  
**NO BUTS!  
**_

Grumpily Driger complied and scratched Athena, creating a mark on her cheek while her blade was slammed into a wall." Boy Ray, you have no manners! Athena, use your special attack!" Candi ordered as Athena blew a kiss at Driger. Ray's eyes widened as Driger's eyes turned to hearts and it padded over to Athena again and didn't even blink as Ray ordered it back to him.

"Haha, Athena's special ability is to attract male bitbeasts and have complete control over them. Now, Athena, make Driger attack Draceil!" Candi yelled." NO!" Max yelled.

Ray: **_DRIGER!  
Driger, how could you! You hurt me!_** Athena yelled tear eyed.  
_My lady, I'm so sorry! What can I do to repay the unjust I have done!  
**Well…you can attack Draceil…  
**Anything for you my lady!  
_Ray: **_OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!  
(Hilary: Oh I bet Robert's happy that Driger is so polite…)_**

Max winced as Driger bashed into Draceil" Hey Ray, can't you control Driger?" Ray shook his head grimly" No, he won't listen to me at all!" Hilary gritted her teeth" This has got to be the must humiliating and stupidest way to lose a battle! If this is what Athena can do what can Sacagawea do?"

"Sacagawea, attack!" Candi yelled out while a silent Moses nodded. They watched wide eyed as Moses's blade disappeared and reappeared behind Draceil and slammed her" Damn it, this isn't good! Three against one is against the rules!" Tyson yelled angrily" No, since Driger is being controlled it's alright with the rules since the spell he's under is an attack." Kai interjected.

"He's right, we have to do something…and fast!" Kaosu yelled" What's a person in loves weakness?" Hilary whispered to herself before her eyes landed on Kai"….Kai…THAT'S IT!" she yelled while Kai looked at her in surprise. "Max, repeat my words now and make sure you say it exactly as I say it, alright?" he looked at her in surprise but nodded.

**_Powers of water  
Powers of sun  
Guardian of the sea  
Guardian of the rivers  
Rise in your human form  
Rise in spirit form_**

Max's eyes widened as Draceil started to glow" What are you doing? He's getting help from outside now!" Kaosu hissed." No he isn't, I just told him the first line and he said the rest!" Hilary hissed back." Hey, you guys!" Tyson yelled.

Turning their attention back towards the dish they saw that the adorable looking human form of Draceil was in place, the only different from a regular human was that she was glowing. Everybody cooed at how cute she was even though her eyes were filled with tears" Uh-oh." Candi whispered taking a step back.

"HOW COULD YOU DRIGER!" her voice echoed through out the dome. Driger looked up in shock, in the bladers eyes they saw all the bitbeasts in human form although to the spectators it seemed as if Driger looked up in his beast form." D-Draceil? It isn't as it looks!"

"Y-You promised to l-look after m-me …b-but y-you're g-going out w-with Athena…a-and you h-hit me!" Draceil started to hiccup. Hilary sweat dropped_' Ho-boy…this is going to get messy…'_

"W-Wait, I didn't mean t-"he was cut off by Athena" Driger, my love! Do not fall for her-"she was cut off by a spray of water" STAY OUT OF THIS BITCH!" Hilary fell over in shock" D-Draceil n-never curses like that!" she yelled shock.

"…is this a beybattle or a lovers spat?" Kai asked with a sweat drop." DRIGER IS MINE, IF YOU TAKE ONE MORE STEP TOWARDS HIM I'LL RIP THAT UGLY FACE OF YOURS!" Draceil roared, a typhoon erupting behind her."…at least we know one thing…never anger Draceil." Ray stated dryly which Max agreed shakily.

"Oh…like this?" Athena asked kissing Driger on the cheek" BITCH, YOU ARE GOING DOWN!" Draceil roared as her blade slammed into Athena's" Damn it; tell your stupid bitbeast to butt out! Athena likes Driger and wants to keep him!" Max growled at Candi" Draceil's not stupid, GO DRACEIL!" he cheered on.

"…Driger…the ladies man…just like his owner." Mariah mumbled from the crowd. **(AN: Only strong beybladers could hear the bitbeasts conversation!)** She glanced dryly towards the side and saw Ray's fan club crowing him on.

Driger's eyes widened when Sacagawea rammed into Draceil, making her yell out in pain" DRACEIL! YOU'LL PAY!" Driger roared, lightening striking behind him." Yeah, that's it Driger! Attack!" Ray yelled happy Driger was back.

The battle was over before they knew it. Hilary sighed in relief" Uh…just to let you know, the other battle isn't going to be easy like this one." She explained as she narrowed her eyes on Kiyoshi and Cerelia.

'…_Hilary will lose a companion…I will lose four soldiers…but both of us will lose the battle…'_ Tsuki thought while shaking her head.

* * *

"Man…I thought we were really going to lose…" Max sighed in relief, Ray nodded as well" Who knew Draceil had a thing for Driger." Hilary giggled" Yeah I have a feeling that Dragoon and Dranzer will get together…but poor Strata." She whispered thoughtfully_' Well to tell you the truth I think Draceil likes Driger but he doesn't really know her true feelings while Strata's in love with Draceil…my, what a mess…'_ she thought shaking her head.

"I'm next…" Kaosu whispered next to Tyson." Good luck…" Hilary trailed off, a hand on her shoulder. She blinked when Kaosu hugged her" Thank you Hilary…for giving me one last shot. If I hadn't met you I wouldn't have met Cerelia and know Haruko was still alive."

"…don't thank me…thank Tsuki…" Hilary glanced at the impassive girl across the room_' After all…she was the one who gave you this last chance…'_

"From Team Guardian are Kiyoshi and Cerelia and from the Bladebreakers are Tyson and Kaosu! Bladers ready? 3…2…1…LET IT RIP!" DJ roared loudly._' This is it!'_ Kaosu thought launching his blade.

"Go Dragoon!" Tyson yelled energetically.

"Suna, arise!" Kaosu yelled.

"Akari!" Cerelia whispered.

"Kurasa!" Kiyoshi whispered with his arms crossed.

Akari was a baby pink bird with crystal blue eyes; it had long light blue tails while its pink fur shined against the stadium light.

Kurasa was a black raven with dark red eyes. It had armor of silver around its neck and claws.

"Interesting match up…" Tsuki frowned as she glanced at her partner." But whether they win or lose doesn't matter, in the end victory will be ours."

"I don't understand, why are you going against Hilary?" Tsuki whispered quietly as she watched the battle play forth. It didn't make sense, why was **he** of all people trying to defeat Hilary?

"The world is foolish and tainted; when the new world is created Hilary will be by my side forever. I will see to it." the boy growled determinedly. Tsuki shivered at the feel of the dark bitbeasts aura surrounding him.

* * *

"You feel that?" Yuan asked glancing at Li who was scrunching his face up in concentration. The invisible shield around them protected them from unknown invaders but both of them knew that the shield took a lot of energy. Whoever was trying to break in was powerful.

"Yeah…" Li bit out.

"Whoever is trying to break in is trying to get rid of us…apparently we're a nuisance…" Yuan whispered as his knuckles were white at how tight he clenched them. Trying to keep the shield invisible was also taking a toll on them. The two of them were strong but not strong enough to hold up the shield for an extremely long time.

"I don't like the feel of that guy next to Kurai…the aura is too dark and powerful. He could wipe all of Russia with just a flick of his hand if he wished to…Kurai said that her fate was death while victory was with Hikaru but if that guy next to her is this powerful I doubt that Hikaru will win." Yuan frowned at Li's deduction.

"You have a point but I have a feeling that Kurai knows something that we don't." Li nodded.

* * *

"Come back to me Haruko…" Kaosu whispered. Cerelia growled at him while Kiyoshi slammed his blade into Kaosu's beyblade.

"Your battle is with me! Cerelia, take care of that other guy!" Kiyoshi ordered. Cerelia nodded and turned her focus to Tyson.

"Bring it on! Dragoon, Phantom Hurricane!" Tyson yelled as Dragoon roared, flying swiftly towards Cerelia who smirked.

"Akari….Phantom Hurricane!" she yelled. The Bladebreakers eyes widened as an even stronger hurricane arose behind Akari.

"No, Dragoon!" Tyson's blade started to fly out of the stadium when Suna popped out of no where and slammed it back into the dish." Huh, thanks man!" Tyson said with a smile.

"No problem. Suna, Tsunami Sand!" behind Suna arose a huge wave of sand, Tyson's blade surfed the sand while Kaosu's blade rode on top of it.

"No you don't! Kurasa, Flaming Feathers!" black feathers flew from Kurasa's mighty wings as he flapped them. They bursted into flames and crashed into the wave of sand, disrupting it.

"Damn it! Cerelia, listen to me! That's not your real name; your real name is Haruko Hageshii! My wife, remember! We were married for a year before my father sent his men to assassinate you!" Kaosu yelled angrily.

"Shut up! Don't listen to him Cerelia!" Kiyoshi yelled." Kurasa, shut that guy up!" Kaosu winced when Kiyoshi's blade slammed into his. Kaosu smiled when Tyson's blade appeared from behind and slammed Kiyoshi's.

"Don't worry dude, I got your back! You take care of whatever you have with that girl; I'll take care of this guy!" Tyson yelled" Dragoon!"

"…thank you…Tyson…" Kaosu said with a smile.

"C'mon Kaosu, this is your chance!" Hilary cheered.

"Stop telling me lies…stop it…JUST STOP!" Cerelia yelled as her bitbeasts light grew stronger before the feathers started to fall one by one. When the last feather disappeared there was a pure white dragon in place.

"If that's the way you wish to battle, so be it. Suna, metamorphosis as well!" Kaosu yelled.

"What's going on?" Ray asked wide eyed as sand covered Suna.

"I remember this…Tsuki told me that certain bitbeasts have two forms but those gifts are very rare. To see two bitbeasts battle at once is a chance of a lifetime..."

Kai frowned at Hilary's statement" Yes…I think I remember grandfather telling me about something like that."

When the sands melted away it revealed another dragon, it was dark green and had amber eyes. It roared as did the white dragon.

"Awesome!" Tyson yelled but growled when Kiyoshi's slammed Dragoon.

"I'll bring your memories back…I promise…" Kaosu whispered" Suna, Flaming Rain!" he ordered. The dragon shot flames into the sky and soon it started to rain fire. Dragoon was safe because it seemed to avoid him but the others weren't as fortunate.

"Damn it, Akari! Angels Kiss!" Hilary watched wide eyed as from within the white dragon the previous bird arose. It screeched as if flew away before singing in a beautiful melodic song, Kaosu's eyes turned bitter when Cerelia sang with the bird.

'…_damn, that girl reminds me of MingMing…'_ Hilary thought with a hand over her face. Shaking her head Hilary made eye contact with Tsuki. A blankness covered Tsuki's eyes while her own was filled with inextinguishable flames of anger.

'_Her singing…just like the old times…'_ Kaosu thought resentfully, shaking his head he narrowed his eyes" I taught you how to beyblade Cerelia…no…Haruko…so what gave you the idea that you can defeat ME! Tyson, lend me Dragoon's strength!" Tyson shook himself out of the trance he was in listening to Cerelia's singing.

"Huh, oh yeah! Sure, Dragoon!" Kiyoshi narrowed his eyes.

"We'll do the same, Kurasa!"

"This battle is getting out of hand!" Li yelled as a bright light started to cover the ring. Growling he stood up and intercept when Yuan grabbed his arm, shaking his head." Why not! Everyone here will die if we don't do something!"

"Heh…never thought you gave a damn about others Li…don't worry. Everyone here will be fine, I promise." Looking at Li he revealed his uncovered eye was glowing." Just as you can see the past I can see the future…I cannot decipher the outcome of the battle but I can safely say that innocent people will not get killed."

Li growled once more before sitting down next to Yuan once more, his arms crossed while he tapped his arm impatiently as he watched the battle in agitation. Yuan smirked and turned his attention back towards the battle as well.

"TYSON, KAOSU!" Hilary yelled as smoke covered the stadium.

"I refuse to lose, I cannot lose!" Cerelia screamed out as a bright blue light surrounded her on the floor. Circling her while her eyes started to envelope with silver. Kaosu's eyes widened as realization sunk in.

"Watch out Tyson!" he tackled Tyson so that the spark of blue light that tried to hit him missed." Now Suna/Dragoon ATTACK!" the two yelled.

* * *

(_Kaosu_)(**Haruko**)  
_I'll protect you forever Haruko…  
**You lied…you left me to die…  
**Even after the sun dies of light  
**No…  
**I'll protect you with my life…  
**Stop it…  
**It's true…my father will come to take me away…  
**STOP!  
**…and we might be separated…but I will return to you…  
**PLEASE GOD STOP!**  
HARUKO, TAKE MY HAND!_

Cerelia's eyes widened, dark blue water surrounded her. She was sinking…how long was she sinking? A hand held hers, Kiyoshi…he was with her ever since that girl Tsuki saved her. Just like that voice he promised to protect me, he's still with me.

**_(FLASHBACK)_**

"_We're all damned Haruko…we're not wanted anywhere. My parents left me for death…Moses was teased constantly by others while his parents abused him, since speaking or yelling out didn't help he just stopped speaking all together …Candi hides it but being raped by her own family has scared her deeply…we damned ones should stick together…" Kiyoshi whispered._

"_Yes, what Kiyoshi said is true. Now Haruko…you will be a blade that will help us sweep the path towards the new future. A future where people like us rule while others live in the dark as we have. But your name, Haruko, has too much history. Just like the others we will give you a new name and erase your past. Your name will now mean Cerelia, the same meaning as Haruko…spring…" Tsuki said quietly placing a hand on the tear faced girl's shoulder_

"_Cerelia…yes…that's my name…"  
_**_  
(END OF FLASHBACK)_**

Cerelia looked up with dull eyes at the bright white light in front of her; a dark speck was falling fast. He looked so familiar, such beautiful emerald eyes. His mouth is moving but she couldn't hear what he was saying. His hands were out stretched and he was looking at her desperately.

She felt a tug upwards. Looking around she saw Kiyoshi, Candi, and Moses standing next to her.

_Candi: It's time for you to leave…  
Kiyoshi: You have someone who loves you now, you don't belong here anymore.  
Tsuki: Wrong…you three don't belong here anymore…  
_

Cerelia looked behind her and saw Tsuki walking through the dark water without trouble. She smiled bitterly; of course it won't be troublesome to her. Tsuki was the dark water, she was one with it.

_Kiyoshi: What do you mean Lady Tsuki?  
Cerelia: ……I understand…  
Tsuki: You four were brought back down here because you didn't have anyone. You four didn't have anyone who loved you…one of the damned. You fell deep within the pits of hell but as you stayed here together you guys received something most damned ones don't get.  
Candi: What is that?  
Tsuki: …a family…  
Kiyoshi: What?  
Cerelia: Kaosu will take me out of here…my loved one…but during my time here I grew to love you three as my family so I will be the one to take you three out of here…as a family…  
Tsuki: Thank you for your work…be happy you four…  
Kiyoshi: What about you!  
Tsuki: Thank you Kiyoshi…thank you Cerelia…thank you Candi…thank you Moses…never come back here again…never lose hope…goodbye…_

* * *

"GAH!" Kiyoshi and Cerelia gasped out as if they just came out deep within the ocean. Cerelia looked up while gasping for air and saw that she was wrapped within Kaosu's arms, him holding her hand while looking down at her.

"C-Candi…M-Moses…" Kiyoshi whispered looking up at the two looking down at him with tears in their eyes.

"M-M…My…f-fa-family…" Moses whispered, his voice raspy for not being in use for a long time. Candi looked up, tears dripping down her face and tackled Moses into a hug. Kiyoshi smiled as he sat up, glancing at the left his smile grew as he saw Kaosu and Cer…no Haruko…hugging each other, sharing a kiss next.

Hilary felt a tender smile arising as the smoke cleared revealing the five with happy face.

"Uh…I guess…the battles a tie!" the referee yelled.

"Man that was one intense battle!" Tyson yelled as he slapped his hand on Kiyoshi's shoulder. The younger boy nodded as the two shook hands, a loud cheer could be heard from the crowd as they shook hands.

"Kaosu… Aishiteru…" Haruko whispered.

"Yes… Aishiteru…now and forever."

Tsuki felt tears gathering in the corner of her eyes but held back as she stood up straight, stiffening when she felt a hand on her shoulder." It's time." The sixth blader whispered with a hand on the edge of his hood to take it off.

"Yes…"

"Now for the final beybattle of the exciting final round from Team Bladebreaker is team captain Kai and Hilary!" a huge round of cheers could be heard as the two walked up towards the dish. A new dish provided as the old one had been destroyed during the previous battles.

"Huh…well what do you know! The same name…from Team Guardian is team captain Tsuki and…KAI!" Hilary's eyes widened at the name while a shocked silence went through the whole entire stadium.

"What in the name of all that's holy and sacred is going on!" Li roared standing up, his voice muffled from the hushed murmurs within the crowd as the cloaked figure walked up towards the dish.

"No…no…please no…" Hilary whispered as she took a step back, only to bump into the Kai from this time period.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"I figured it out…why there are two Dranzers…" she whispered.

**Dranzer: …………I'm sorry for not telling sooner…**

'_I'm so sorry Hilary…'_ Tsuki thought looking away as the cloak slowly fell from the previously hooded figures face. Her fist tightened as she felt the anguish gathering within Hilary.

Two toned hair

Red eyes

Chains

Black leather clothing

A dangerous smirk

Undeniable eyes

Hiwatari Kai from the future has arrived.

* * *

AijinMegami: …ZZZZzzzzZZZzzzz

Tsuki: - . - REVIEW PLEASE!


	17. Final Battle

AijinMegami: LAST CHAPTER! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! MUHAHAHAHA! I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE!

* * *

"It's been a while little koneko (kitten)…" Kai purred seductively, his long hair **(AN: If you saw G-Rev you'll know it's long)** swaying behind him from the breeze that was created by the powerful aura of Black Dranzer surrounding him." It's too bad I couldn't have you when I tied you up." 

"What the hell is going on!" Tyson yelled. Hilary looked away, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Listen carefully Granger, I'm only going to say this once." Tsuki said firmly with her arms crossed.

"In the future I have killed every single one of the Bladebreakers… you… Max… Ray… Chief… Daichi… and Kai. But unlike you five Kai was different, I killed Dranzer not Kai. I can kill spiritually and physically and for Kai I killed his soul which gave room to Black Dranzer. The regular Dranzer occupied Kai's heart and protected him from Black Dranzer.

"In the beginning of the Russian Tournament Kai had abandoned Dranzer, as you remember, and that means he abandoned his spirit giving room for Black Dranzer. Usually a person's spirit has a mixture of both the dark and the light, the yin and yang are mixed, but Kai was different. His grandfather put so much hatred in him that his bright side was forced deep within him until it became another spirit itself.

"By extracting Dranzer, the bright side, it gave way to Black Dranzer. The Hiwatari Kai in front of you, who I left in the future so that nothing would go wrong in the future, managed to come forth or should I say back into the past to make sure things go accordingly. Unlike a few days ago, I killed the bright side within him, the connection he had to Dranzer so that the only connection he had to was Black Dranzer."

Hilary narrowed her eyes as she saw a wisp of Black Dranzer's wings behind the futuristic Kai, fully seventeen. All bitbeasts were connected to their partners or to some masters by invisible lines, if the line were to be severed the bitbeast would be separated from their master and the master would become an empty shell. People who had no bitbeasts even though they beybladed was due to the fact that their bitbeast was either severed from its line or because it was still too weak to arise.

"I think we need a more secluded area to battle little koneko…" the future Kai cooed." Black Dranzer, Black Abyss!" he ordered.

"Kai!" Hilary turned to yell at the younger Kai only to see darkness surrounded the whole stadium leaving only her, Kai, Tsuki, Li, and Yuan. She was alone, just like back than. When they were killed. Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes.

"You rang?" her eyes widened when suddenly arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer to the solid body behind her.

"HILARY!" her eyes widened at Yuan's voice. She turned towards the source and saw him running towards the two in light speed. Hilary glanced up at Kai and saw his bangs covering his eyes as he lifted a hand towards Yuan's direction.

"No, stop!" she yelled. It was too late as a black light shot towards Yuan, piercing him by the stomach. His eyes widened in shock as his mind registered what took place as he slowly fell towards the floors.

"Yuan!" Li yelled as he caught Yuan before he fell towards the floor. Blood was pouring down from the corner of his mouth." Tsuki, are you going to just stand there and watch this happen!"

"…as I said, we shall perish while Hilary will live to tell the tale. In this battle you and I will fight while Yuan slowly dies watching…Hilary will battle Kai…she will live after he defeats her for he will keep her by his side as darkness reigns the world." Tsuki whispered.

"Tsuki, take care of them." Kai ordered.

"Yes master…"

"Tsuki…why!" Hilary yelled, squirming in Kai's arm.

"I tried to tell you Hilary…you are the light…I am the dark…I have no choice but to obey the dark. I am a slave of the darkness, with your strength which is greater than mines you could have set me free from the darkness so that I can live freely but that's only a lucid dream…" Tsuki whispered.

'_Set the child of the moon and stars f-'_  
_'Why…why can't you set me f-'  
_

'_Tsuki wanted me to set her free, she didn't have a choice in the matter because she was the guardian of darkness so she had to obey whatever the darkness told her to do! I'm so stupid!'_ Hilary thought bitterly

"No, stop!" Hilary yelled reaching out towards Tsuki as darkness covered the three." Tsuki…please…come back…"

* * *

"So you're telling me that Tsuki didn't have a choice in the matter and had to listen to those bastards!" Tyson yelled glaring at the four Guardians who looked away sadly, growling he looked at the black dome that reminded him that shadowy place that always came out in that show Yugioh." BULLSHIT!" 

"It makes sense, if Tsuki disobeyed the other self would arise." Kaosu whispered" And if I remember correctly Hilary had said that Tsuki's eyes were amber as she killed you guys in the future. I'm guessing after that Tsuki knew it was better to do things herself and less horrendously while hinting in Hilary but the battle with Li and Yuan broke the seal that was holding her darker side…"

"C'mon you guys…" Max whispered.

'_I know you'll make it Hilary…'_ Kai thought clenching his fist as he glared at the black dome.

* * *

Hilary winced as she felt a firm hand grab her by the wrist of her out stretched hand" I missed you so much my little koneko…" Hilary felt a golden glow around her body. Something was being released, she felt as if she could finally breathe properly and not in short breaths. Moaning at the light headed feeling she realized she now fit perfectly in Kai's arm whilst a few moments ago he had to shrug down a little to hold her. 

"Wha-!" looking down she saw that she wasn't thirteen anymore. Her regular age, seventeen; she was seventeen again!" How did yo-"she was cut off as she was tackled towards the floor. She felt the breath taken out of her as she felt the heavy weight on top of her.

Still dizzy from the transformation her head was whirling as he spun her around. With her openly breathing heavily from her mouth he gained access easily, Hilary squirmed below him as he pinned her arms above her by the wrists with one hand while the other hand ravished her body.

"I missed you so much." He whispered kissing the crook between her neck and shoulder. Hilary moaned when he bit her in the exact place his younger self had done when she was in her younger body.

"K-Kai…" she whispered weakly.

* * *

"I'm sorry but I must kill you." Tsuki whispered. 

"I won't let you…I won't let you kill Yuan…and I refuse you to let Hilary live in misery! After I beat some sense into you I'm going to force you to tell Hilary the truth, she deserves it!" Li roared as he gently placed Yuan on the floor.

"She will never know the truth…never know that I killed our family…never know that I am her sister." Tsuki whispered looking away.

"We'll see about that!" Li hollered launching his blade.

* * *

"Hyah!" Hilary yelled as she kneed him on the stomach. Her mind was clear now. At the moment of weakness she broke out of his grasp and whirled him around so that she was now on top of him, his arms held next to his head as she sat on his upper thighs so he couldn't throw her off with his legs. 

"So you like being on top, eh? I should call you yamaneko (wildcat) instead." Kai said with a smirk, the lust visible in his eyes.

"Shut up with the pet names, you're not Kai! The Kai I know doesn't wield Black Dranzer!" Hilary snapped" I'll show you the real Dranzer." She hissed as she tried calling forth the sacred bitbeasts, her eyes widened when she couldn't feel anything. She was brought out of her thoughts by a husky laugh.

"The real Dranzer…they're gone." He whispered.

"You lie!"

"The heart of beyblade is in my grasp now." Without thinking Hilary grabbed towards the pouch on her arm only for another hand to reach out and grab it, throwing it across the abyss." Black Dranzer!" her eyes widened when the black shadow covered it.

"Damn it, bastard!" she yelled turning back down, Kai looking up at her casually. Why wasn't he trying to get up? Hilary looked at him confused while he smiled simply at her.

"The position we're in is very…interesting…" he whispered. Thanking the gods that she wasn't wearing a skirt Hilary tried to scramble off of him, shivering at his dark laughter, but was held back by his strong hands holding her waist pulling her closer. Hilary bit her lip to drown the moan lodged on her throat." You're mine little koneko, while in the past you forgot. You forgot who you belonged to."

Kai's voice got angry while Hilary whimpered at his tight bruising grip on her waist." Damn it!" Hilary cursed as she grabbed Kai's wrist. Grabbing it tightly pulled his hand off her waist and still holding his hand she flipped forward so that she was now standing right behind his head.

"Still brash as always." He said with a chuckle as he stood up, shaking his head. Without turning around he dusted himself off of the invisible dust.

"Shut up, are we going to battle or not?" Hilary hissed as she reached for her beyblade. Placing it in front of her she glared at the Russian boy with angry eyes, her hand trembling as she tried to contain her rage._' Stop it Hilary…you have no choice but to defeat him. If I beat Kai everything will turn back to normal…'_

"Fine, I know you understand what the stakes are." Kai said pulling out a midnight colored blade.

"Of course I do…" Hilary bit out

'_I have to release my bitbeast…I have no choice…'_

The same thoughts rang through Tsuki's mind as she glared at Li.

* * *

Tala growled as he looked through the dark surroundings_' where the hell am I? I jumped in without thinking when I saw Tsuki getting swallowed in that dark but to think that the Kai from the future would appear as well. Damn it, I have no time for this. I need to find Ts-!'_ he was cut off when he saw his beyblade glowing. 

**Master…  
**_Wolborg?  
_**I shall lead you to Lady Tsuki, please follow me!  
**_Right, let's go!_

* * *

"…I must finish this quickly…" both Hilary and Tsuki whispered as they stared at their opponents. 

"…TENSHI/AKUMA ARISE! (Angel/Demon)"

Hilary and Tsuki's beyblades exploded with white light. Their opponents growled as they covered their eyes with their arms, the light was blinding. Despite being away from each other their bitbeasts circled each other, forming a yin and yang sign before they split apart and went towards their masters.

Tsuki and Hilary's bitbeast had no form and was just a wisp of white and black. It seems like a lucid blanket flowing behind them as they stared at their opponents." Tenshi/Akuma's powers are so great that they are still developing thus they have no form but despite the fact that they're still growing they have enough power to defeat you!"

* * *

"Black Dranzer!" Kai roared as the phoenix arose behind him." Attack!" the great black phoenix screeched as it soared towards Hilary who watched Kai sadly." I'm so sorry Kai…I wish there was another way. Tenshi, Attack!"

* * *

"Forgive me Li but I must obey the darkness, Akuma attack!" Tsuki yelled and with a wave of her had her bitbeast flew towards Li who could only watch with wide eyes as the spirit came to destroy him. Tsuki's voice echoed within his mind. 

_Li, my fiancé!  
We'll be together forever! _

Tala…  
I love you Tala…

Li snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a figure in front of him" Wolborg!" Li could only stare as Wolborg roared in pain as it acted as a shield between them and Akuma." I…I promised…you Tsuki…that…I'll…bring you back…and I…n-never...break a promise." Tala said through gasps before he fell backwards, into Li's arms.

"Damn, saved by this punk." Li spat before he glanced at Tala who was breathing heavily and sighed" I'm going to regret this. Kuragari!" Li yelled as he watched as the dragon arose from his blade.

"This boy is the only one who can bring you back Tsuki…Kuragari, transfer all of your powers to Wolborg!" Li ordered. Before Tsuki could do anything the great dragon flew into the air before falling down towards Tala and Wolborg. She watched Li fall backwards, unconscious, while Tala's eyes started to flutter open.

"Why did you come…why Tala!" Tsuki demanded. He smirked at her.

"Like I said, I promised to bring you back and I've never broken a promise." Standing up he grabbed his beyblade and launcher out, getting in position. Tsuki's hair covered her eyes "I don't want to fight you Tala; I'm begging you…please stop." He froze when she lifted her face, revealing her entrancing cerulean silver orbs.

"…Tsuki…I'm going to prove to you that there isn't anyone that can control our future. That it is us who chooses our future! Wolborg!" Tsuki closed her eyes as she felt Wolborg arising "I'm sorry Tala…I'm sorry." She whispered, tears falling down.

* * *

"I'm going to kill you Black Dranzer!" Hilary roared as Tenshi wrapped itself around the black phoenix. "It's all your fault! Because of you I've been alone for so long and now you're trying to do it all over again by controlling Kai. I'll never forgive you and I won't stop until I've destroyed you!" Kai grunted as he skidded across the floor and the force of Hilary's attack. 

"Don't let up Black Dranzer!" he ordered "This battle is over Kai, I'll never let you win…never…Ten-kack…" Hilary flew backwards by the force of something upon her stomach. The pain spread throughout her body as she flew across the darkness.

With her eyes filled with pain she looked up, shock filling her as she saw dark red eyes boring into her soul. Wild black mane, dark clothes, a golden silver pendant…Black Dranzer has arise in human form. The dark bitbeast smirk as he glared at her. Hilary's eyes wildly tracked down Kai and saw him unconscious.

"We finally meet at last…Hikaru…" Black Dranzer whispered.

Hilary tasted the familiar metallic tang in her mouth as she tried to stand up, pain shoot up her body as the black feather pierced her skin. She succeeded in standing up but trembled at the pain. "Wh…What are you doing out of your bitchip?" she demanded while yanking the feather out, ignoring the pain.

"It was getting boring there…besides, I wanted to meet the great Hikaru in person." Hilary instinctively raised her arm to block the punch but he anticipated it and punched her already wounded stomach with his free hand. Hilary couldn't hold it in as s she screamed, skidding across the floor.

"Ba-Bastard…" she whispered, slowly forcing herself up. She wanted nothing more than to just lie there, asleep but she couldn't. "Why bother getting up, you'll never win me. The darkness is too strong. Everyone's fears…everyone's anger…everyone's hatred…that is what I am. People are too frightened of unknown things and will never accept them."

"Sh-Shut up…" she grunted as she forced herself up once more, her arms dangling in front of her heavily. Gasping for air she glared at the spirit laughing in front of her "N-Not everyone is like that…" flashes of friends arose "…we laugh…we cry…we hurt…we scream…we're alive. We're only human, there's nothing we can do about it. We may be bad things at times but we do good things as well."

"What's the point of all these good deeds if the bad ones are undoable? What's the point of trying to repent when your previous actions won't disappear?" he demanded rushing towards her, aiming a punch right at her face.

"…our repentance to our misdeeds shows our hurt…how we feel pain for what we did…people understand that the past won't disappear but instead of living in the past we must strive for the future." Black Dranzer's eyes widened as Hilary held his fist, their arms shaking at the force.

"That's what you think…but is that how little Kurai thinks?" Hilary froze. "She has killed many, she has hurt others…do you think she believes your words? She's killed countless people and feels bad about it, drowning in sorrow…but that won't bring anyone back. She feels so ashamed of herself that she even refused to allow someone as innocent as you to know that someone as dark as herself is your…sister."

"…what are you talking about?" her voice was light while her eyes were wide. She couldn't breathe "Tell me, what are you talking about!" she roared. Black Dranzer cackled even though Hilary broke his wrist by the power she exerted on his wrist.

"Why are you asking me? Why don't you see for yourself?" before she could say anything a sharp pain went through her head before darkness corrupted her.

* * *

"_Butterflies are so pretty; it's weird how they get from a furry ugly caterpillar to something so pretty." Hilary whispered as she stared at the butterfly hanging on her finger. Laughing at how it tickled her._

"_True but it just proves that someday this ugly world will turn into something so vibrant and beautiful that you can't take your eyes off it." Hilary smiled at her older brother. "And I can't wait until that utopia arrives." Her eyes landed on the other girl sitting on her brother's other lap._

_Short midnight blue hair, effervescent cerulean silver eyes, pale skin…Tsuki. _

**FLASH**

"_Mommy, Daddy, Big Brother…where's Tsuki?" Hilary asked tugging on her mother's dress. Her mother's solemn eyes looked away, not answering. Pouting Hilary wobbled over to her father who grunted but didn't answer as well. Sighing she walked over to her brother, knowing at least he'd answer._

"_Well…Tsuki's gone on a long trip and we're not sure when she'd arrive. Mother and Father are depressed since Tsuki had to go and it hurts them if you talk about her so no more talking about her, alright?" Hilary nodded naively. _

**FLASH**

"_What are we going to do Emiko? We couldn't kill her, she was our daughter! If Hilary finds out about Tsuki and if their true natures shall appear-." "No…I refuse for that to happen. To protect the world…killing Tsuki is a small price to pay."_

_Hilary gasped as she saw her parents converse, peeking from the door. Tightening her grip on the door she continued to eavesdrop "What if she's still alive? After all, we just left her in the forest while she was asleep. Tsuki's a very smart and resourceful girl…"_

"_You're right Raidon, we have no choice but-." Hilary jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw her brother's stern face. Before she could say anything he placed his hand over her eyes and she fell unconscious. _

**FLASH**

_Hilary bounced all over the backyard bored. She already climbed the trees, practiced beyblade…she was bored. Looking around her eyes landed on the captivating dark forest, something tugged her there. Being the curious child that she was she slowly treaded into the forest._

_She walked forever to her, as if she had been wandering within the maze-like forest for centuries when suddenly she heard a twig snapping. Whirling around she saw nothing. Shrugging down to make herself look small Hilary held her hands in front of her defensively when suddenly the bushes shook._

"_Let it rip!" at the same time the voice yelled a bear shot out of the bushes. The beyblade crashed into the bear's eye. It howled in pain while Hilary watched in horror as a shadow jumped from the tree and to the tree branch above the bear. The figure whirled on the branch before slammed the heel of their foot into the bear's neck, killing it instantly._

"_Are you alright?" whimpering Hilary looked up when she saw captivating cerulean silver eyes. "TSUKI!" the girl yelped as Hilary tackled her. "Hi-Hilary?" Hilary sobbed into the girl's torn clothes, holding her close. It's been two years and they finally meet…finally… _

**FLASH**

"_Gotcha!" Hilary yelled out when Tsuki jumped on top of her from the boulder. She laughed as the two landed in deep water. The two swam up to the top and splashed water at each other, laughing all the while. _

_Hilary giggled as she dunked Tsuki when suddenly she couldn't feel Tsuki's head anymore. She was confused when suddenly she felt someone pulling her ankle, she screamed falling down before swimming up. "Tsuki!" the girl just laughed when suddenly her laughter disappeared. "What's wrong?"_

"_Who's there? Show yourself!" thankfully the two were fully clothed. Getting out they saw two boys standing on top of a huge boulder. Twin blushes grazing their cheeks as they saw the two girls wet forms._

"_PERVERTS!" Hilary screamed throwing two rocks at them. The boys yelled falling backwards. Tsuki giggled as she saw them on the floor, moaning in pain. Her hair was long and wild; being stuck in the wild for so long she had no choice but to let it grow no matter how infuriating they were at times. _

**FLASH**

"_Yuan and Li are so nice…I hope we can be together forever…" Hilary whispered as she warmed herself against the fire. Tsuki smiled at Hilary, warming herself with the blanket Hilary brought. "Yeah, me too." The sky was clear and blue above them._

_Tsuki tensed when she heard the sound of footsteps "Someone's coming." Hilary looked frightened but her face relaxed when she saw her parents and brother standing, stunned, in front of them. "Mommy, Daddy, Big Brother!"_

"_Daddy…are you here to take me back? A-Am I finally forgiven for whatever I've done?" Tsuki whispered, tears gathering in her eyes. When they were younger their father had jokingly said that if they were bad he'd make them live in the forest until they were forgiven._

"_Hilary, get the hell away from her!" her father yelled. Hilary looked stunned as he launched a blade "Fala, attack!" Tsuki held her hands over her face as the blade slammed into the floor in front of her, sending her flying across the forest floor. Whimpering she looked up, her body scratched by the gruff floor of the forest._

"_Kala, attack!" her mother yelled as well, shooting her blade. "What's going on here!" looking up they saw Li and Yuan standing on a tree branch. Anger filled their face "No wait, they're our parents!" Hilary yelled._

"_M-Mommy…D-Daddy…wh-." She was cut off as the bitbeasts arose and wrapped themselves around her. Tsuki screamed as shock filled her system "Don't let up Fala/Kala, we must destroy her!" _

_Anger of betrayal swam through her veins while tears fell down her eyes, why were they doing this? Was it something she did? "Mommy, Daddy! I'll promise to be a good girl, please stop! Please!" Tsuki pleaded._

"_Stop!" relief swam through her as she saw her brother stopping them. Hilary looked relief as well. "Hilary, get behind Mother and Father." Hilary froze" But Shane-." He growled" DO IT!" squeaking she ran behind her parents. "Thank-!"_

"_You filth…how dare you." The relief shattered "Why must you bring pain to our family, what have we ever done?" fear sank in "Our family has lived peacefully yet you wish to shatter it by forcing them to stain your filthy blood with their hands! Leave us and never come back!"_

"_What the hell is going on!" Li cursed while Hilary whimpered, holding onto her shoulder. "Please stop…stop…just stop!" she chanted, sweat covering her brow. Tsuki watched as Hilary became unconscious and closed her eyes 'She's given up…hiding…leaving me to survive by myself……………so be it…'_

"_DIE!" Yuan and Li's eyes widened when Tsuki's out stretched palm smashed through Shane's stomach. Fear struck everyone by the cold amber eyes that filled her usual cerulean silver eyes. Blood slipped out of Shane's mouth as he fell forward as Tsuki slipped her hand out._

"_You, you-!" her father couldn't even finish the sentence as Tsuki disappeared and reappeared in front of him, kicking him in the stomach so hard that he flew across forest. _

**I am unwanted…**

_Tsuki slammed her elbow into her mother's back, sending her crashing down towards the floor. _

**No one will help me…**

_Li and Yuan tried to knock her out but she grabbed their wrists and whirled in a circle, throwing them into the trees. _

**I am alone...**

_Tsuki sobbed, her eyes dripping warm liquid. They fell on the floor as she held onto her shoulders. _

**I am damned…**

_Screaming a bright light surrounded her, surrounded the forest._

_By the time everyone work up no one knew of what happened. Li and Yuan woke up with their cursed eyes and knowledge through their families of what Tsuki was. Emiko, Kay, and Shane thought that Tsuki was exterminated and Hilary had no idea that she had a sister at all.  
_

* * *

"She killed them…she killed everyone." Black Dranzer smirked as tears fell from Hilary's eyes; they were still in the same position. "Do you despised little Kurai or do you despise your family for hurting her?" Hilary trembled. 

She loved her family but how could they do that to Tsuki, she loved Tsuki remembering all the memories they shared but how could she kill their family? Hilary cried as she released Black Dranzer's wrist and held onto her head. Black Dranzer's smile faded as he wrapped her arms around the crying girl.

"Give up Hilary…release everything and just fade away, give in to the dark and I promise you no more pain…" Hilary looked up at Black Dranzer's sincere as he brushed a tear away.

"I…I…"

* * *

"Akuma!" Tsuki watched as the black light enveloped Wolborg. She winced as she heard Tala yelling in pain. "D-Don't let up!" she whispered weakly to her bitbeast. She trembled.  
**The blood, its smell was still fresh.**

She stared at her hands in horror, it was stained in crimson. Crying out she jumped backwards. Tala looked confused as her hold on Wolborg weakened but took it as his chance "Attack!"

Tsuki gasped when she felt a strong force pushing her against her chest. On the floor she coughed, tears falling down her eyes. They flashed amber to cerulean silver so often. Shaking she sobbed but stood up.

"T-Tala…please stop." She pleaded. "I'll never stop…not until you come back." Tsuki trembled "I don't want to kill another person…especially…someone that I love." He froze. "Please stop…haven't I received enough pain? I don't want to fight you."

"Then why do you work for people like Boris?" with tears in her eyes she stared back at him "I have no choice! I am the darkness, I am Kurai! I most obey the darkness, people like Boris and Voltaire! I DON'T HAVE A CHOICE IN THE MAT-!" she was cut off by the slap on her cheek.

"Shut up, stop saying that!" Tala yelled. He had run towards her when she had closed her eyes, screaming her gut out. Tears slipped from her eyes as she stared into Tala's icy blue orbs. "Why…this is how I live…and this is how I shall die."

"Tsuki, stop talking like that!" he ordered but she shook her head, holding her head "My life has revolved in the darkness. I was unwanted, I was a child that no one would want to hold, I was-!" her eyes widened.

The warmth from his lips, his arms holding her. More tears fell as the dark world around them disappeared, the battle was gone and they only felt each other. Tsuki held him close as did he. They both cried as they held each other, their kiss awakened emotions that they had always hidden.

Tsuki sobbed into his chest while Tala soothed her, rubbing his hand up and down her spine comfortingly. She didn't want to leave their little the world, their escape from reality but like her whole life it wasn't fair. Sighing she glanced at their beyblades and saw they were unmoving. "No one won…"

"No…we both won." Looking up he pulled her close once more. Closing her eyes Tsuki smiled at the warmth and enveloped her once more when she remembered Hilary. Breaking the kiss she shook her head "No…not yet. We have to get the others!"

"Right, what about them?" Tsuki ran over to Yuan and placed a hand over his abdomen. Her hand glowed as it healed the wound. "They'll be fine, we have to get Hilary and Kai though…things are getting out of hand."

Tsuki looked startled when she saw a hand in front of her, looking up she saw Tala looking down at her "C'mon…you'll never have to walk alone again." Holding back her tears she nodded, holding his hand as she stood up. "Let's go!"

* * *

"I-!" 

"STOP!" Hilary looked up at the sound of Tsuki's voice. Shock filled her as she saw familiar eyes. Breaking from Black Dranzer's hold she rushed towards Tsuki, holding her tight. "Tsuki…Tsuki…your back!"

"Shhh…my sister…everything will be alright." Tala, meanwhile, rushed over to Kai. "Damn, what happened to him?" Hilary shook her head "He's alright, just unconscious. Black Dranzer left him."

"That's bad, Hilary where's Dranzer?" Hilary growled "Kai threw it somewhere in this black pit while he was being controlled." Tsuki sighed "Fine, I'll find it while you take care of Black Dranzer. You can do that, right?"

"Yeah…now I think I can." Black Dranzer frowned as he glared at the brunette. "Foolish girl, you think you can defeat me?" Hilary smirked "Now that I have my sister and friends here, yeah. I know I can!"

As the two engaged in battle Tsuki chanted some words while Tala dragged Kai to a safer location, the midnight blue haired girl ran towards the small pack that was revealed from within the shadow and rushed over to Kai. Rummaging through it she pulled out Dranzer's bitchip.

"What are you going to do?" Tala asked as Tsuki placed the bitchip on Kai's chest, placing her hand above it.

"Watch…"

_**I am Kurai**_

_**Guardian of Darkness**_

_**By the power invested in me**_

_**Reconnect the ties between these two**_

_**Dranzer, do you accept the job to be Hiwatari Kai's Guardian**_

_Yes_

_**Then with Ivanov Tala as a witness**_

_**Reconnect the string**_

"No offense but I swear that sounds like something that happens in a wedding." Tsuki sweat dropped "Shut up Tala, this is no time to talk about something as stupid as that."

"Uh guys, a little help here!" Hilary yelled as she blocked Black Dranzer's punch. She smirked as she elbowed him on the stomach "Payback from before!" she yelled.

"What happened?" Kai groaned, sitting up. "To make a long story short, Black Dranzer controlled you and you tried to take over the world." The blunet snorted "So, what else is new?" Tala pointed at Tsuki "This is Hilary's sister."

"Hel-!" "HELP ME ALREADY!" Hilary yelled. The three looked up "Oh yeah, coming!" Black Dranzer growled "Do not take me so lightly!" Tsuki smirked "Oh this is going to be so easy…Kai, this might feel a bit funny."

Kai blinked as Tsuki pulled out a shining silver dagger and sliced the air in front of him. "What did you-!" Black Dranzer roared in pain as a black glowing line was revealed. "You bitch, you severed the-!" Hilary waved his words away "We know, we know, the line that connects you to Kai."

"Yeah and until one of us reconnects it…Sayonara!" Tsuki said with a wink as Black Dranzer was enveloped in a bright light, turning into a small bitchip that fell into Tsuki's waiting hands.

"We did it!" Hilary cheered, tackling Kai in a hug. "Oh after we get out of this stupid bubble you are in so much trouble mister! Because of you we nearly died!" Kai looked at her sheepishly as she sat on top of him "Oh, sorry about that." Tsuki and Tala laughed as the darkness faded away.

"…The winner is Hilary Tatibana from the Bladebreakers!" the four looked up and saw that Hilary's beyblade was still spinning. The four stared at each other before they broke down laughing.

"HILARY, YOU'RE OKAY!" she yelped as Max hugged her "You're alive!" Tyson yelled while Ray and Kai walked over to them. "Congratulations." The younger Kai and older Kai stared at each other while Hilary sweat dropped.

"We have to go now." Tsuki whispered poking Hilary and Kai. "What! Why?" Hilary demanded. Tsuki sighed revealing the purple orb which was now filled with a pure white liquid which glowed brightly.

"It can't hold us here anymore; we have to go back to the future. Well either way if it breaks we'll be sucked back into the future." She whispered when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw Tala smiling down on her.

"Don't worry Tsuki…I'll be waiting for you in the future…I promise." She looked stunned and smiled, pulling him for another kiss. "Aw, that's so cute!" Hilary cooed before walking towards the younger Kai, glomping him.

She giggled as Kai's face turned bright red as the fully developed Hilary hugged him close, not to mention tightly. "Don't worry, we'll meet soon." The older Kai grunted "Okay, time to go." Hilary stuck her tongue out at him.

"Man, you are such a bit meanie. The younger Kai is sooooooo cute compared to you!" she teased making the younger Kai turn even redder. "Hilary." The older Kai said in a warning voice. She giggled releasing the younger Kai, sauntering towards the older one she whispered in his ear.

"You younger self is cute but the older one is drop dead sexy." The older Kai smirked as he held her close. Tsuki smiled as she gave Tala one last hug.

"We'll see you in the other side. Since this happened the future must be different!" Tyson yelled. Tsuki nodded as the bright orb shattered, revealing a golden door. The three waved at everyone and opened the door, revealing golden yellow light.

"Sayonara everyone, thank you for everything!" Hilary yelled as the light enveloped them. Tsuki waved at Tala, Candi, Moses, Kiyoshi, and the now known Haruko who was held by Kaosu. Everyone that they knew waved back.

* * *

: p : p : p : p : p

: p : p : p : p

: p : p : p

: p : p

: p

* * *

: D : D : D : D : D

: D : D : D : D

: D : D : D

: D : D

: D

* * *

_The End?_

"Mommy, Daddy, I had the weirdest dream!" little Gou yelled as he jumped on his parents bed. "What is it Gou?" Hilary whispered sleepily while Kai grunted. Gou pouted as he shook his father awake. "Alright, I'm up…I'm up." Kai grunted.

"Now what is it Gou?" Hilary asked wrapping her arms around Gou. "Well, you and Daddy were in the past, Daddy was all evil and, and-." Kai sighed "You really don't like your old man do you." Gou shook his head vigorously "THAT'S NOT IT! It was a just a dream."

"We know, your father was just kidding. Right. Kai?" he grunted as he felt Hilary elbow him, feeling a cold shiver go up his spine at her stern words "Yeah, of course." Hilary smiled "See, now it's…2 IN THE MORNING! Gou, go back to sleep! Your auntie Tsuki and uncle Tala are coming with little Mika, not to mention your auntie Haruko and uncle Kaosu are coming as well…wait…everyone's coming. Ho boy…" she whispered making Kai chuckle.

**(AN: Mika means the New Moon.)**

"B-But I'm scared that dream might happen again…" Kai chuckled "Fine, come on squirt." Gou cheered as he snuggled between his parents. "Good night you two." Hilary blinked as she heard light snoring and shook her head "Men…but I wouldn't trade them for anything else…"

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

AijinMegami: REVIEW PLEASE!

**THERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER AFTER THIS! n . n**


	18. Final Chapter

**OUT-TAKES**

**Chapter 1**

"Would you like to see……." Tsuki trailed off as she dropped her arm, the orb remained above her glowing. The redness inside the orbs seemed to react violently as they span inside the orb, the smoky redness could be thought to be liquid but it was hard to tell as it span. Hilary stared wide eyed as time completely stopped, even the rubble had frozen from the middle of falling from the ceiling" **_the dark?_**" …silence reigned the room.

"…WTF, WHY AREN'T YOU WORKING!" Hilary sweat dropped as Tsuki started banging the glass onto the wall. "Uh…Tsuki you shouldn't-KYAAAHHHHH!" the place Tsuki had been whacking was the support beam.

"HOLY SHIT!" Tsuki screamed as the ceiling fell down.

AijinMegami: **- ­. -#** HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT, STOP WHACKING IT! IT'LL WORK BY ITSELF SO STOP IT!

----------------  
'_WTF, THIS GIRL LOOKS LIKE THAT ANNOYING GIRL IN MY CLASS! Thank god its vacation and I don't need to hear her nag me anymore'_ those thought rang into my mind as I hold her bridal style. Damn my sense of honor as a man, great her forehead's bleeding too. It's like some kind of rock hit her in the head or something, oh shit her clothes are ripped up too. Must. Look. Up!

Like a miracle Hilary's eyes sprang open "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING ANNOYING TYSON! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I AM THE MOST UNANNOYEST PERSON ALIVE! AND ALSO, WTF, ARE YOU A PERVERT!"

AijinMegami: FOR THE LAST TIME HILARY, SHUT UP AND PLAY DEAD!

Tsuki: This is getting tiresome, I'm leaving!  
----------------

**_(Dream Sequence)_**

_Where am I? This place…it's so dark…someone, please help…get me out of here……no…No…NOOOOOOOOO! GET ME OUT OF HERE!  
**(End of Dream)**_

Tyson (vampire costume): I vant to drink ya blood!

AijinMegami and Hilary: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

---------------

"Uhh…um…hey Hilary, do you like to beyblade?" she blinked" Um…yes…I do." He grinned" Great, c'mon, you woke up just in time to see me be the new tournament champion at this tournament they're hosting nearby! Hehe, watch as I shred that guy Ray into pieces!" he said with a grin, the moment he said Ray she spat out the water she was drinking. Grandpa decided it was a good time to start the dishes and left leaving the two alone.

"Ch-Choking! CHOKING!" she yelled. "Hey, remember that baseball game last night?" Ray nodded "Yeah, our team lost big time." Kai shook his head "I know what you mean, too bad Tyson betted on them and now has to do everything we say." Tyson cried waterfall like tears in a maid-like outfit behind them.

"D-Dying! DYING!" Hilary gasped from the background.

---------------

After a few more minutes of walking she bumped to someone from the corner, unfortunately the person she bumped onto was stronger and solid then her that she was the one who fell backwards with the person on top of her." Whoa, ouch...that hurts." She mumbled as she landed on her back…………  
AijinMegami: Damn it Hiwatari, get off her! Don't forget your lines.

(few minutes passed)

AijinMegami: KAI!

Hilary (red under Kai)

Kai : ZZZZzzzzzz…… (snuggling into Hilary's chest)

---------------

"With your **_blades_** you guys will totally _**break** _those other teams' blades!" Hilary said hinting at Tyson who blinked" Yeah, that'll make a cool name! Breakbladers!" Hilary face faulted.

AijinMegami: THAT'S NOT YOUR LINE! IT'S BLADEBREAKERS, NOT BREAKBLADERS!

Tyson: What, I thought Breakbladers sounded cooler.

Kai: You nitwit!

Hilary: For the last time, get it right!

Max: Yeah, it's three in the morning!

Tsuki: And some of us would like to get some sleep!

---------------

"OH YEAH, NOW THIS IS FUN!" she yelled as she jumped, she grabbed the flag pole and flipped on top of it. "Whoa, whoa, WAAAHHHHH!" everyone sweat dropped as Hilary fell off the pole.

AijinMegami: Hey, I thought you guys said that she finally got her balance.

Workers: Uh…well…you see…

AijinMegami: YOU'RE FIRED!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"How…How could I've been so stupid?" he mumbled to himself" I-I should have known Kevin would try something like that." He mumbled, pissed off at the lack of sleep her patience was at its limit. Growling she picked him up by the collar "Okay liste-whoa, whaaaa!" Hilary fell backwards with Ray on top of her.

AijinMegami: **- . - U**, Ray, I thought I told you to go on a diet!

Ray: I couldn't help it! Those fish sticks were the bomb!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

(Dramatic Scene) Rain poured as Hilary walked along the road that night, she hadn't returned to the motel yesterday and had stayed out all night long at the mountain… "KYAAAHHHH!" falls forward.

AijinMegami (slaps face): Damn it, I told you people to mop the floor! Hilary, you alright there?

Hilary: SHUT UP AND GET A DAMN DOCTER HERE!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Gracefully he jumped through the forest until he came towards the mountain, calming his quickened breath for running so much he looked upwards with a determined look. He suddenly broke into a sob "I CAN'T DO IT, IT'S TOO HIGH!

AijinMegami (face faults): YOU IDIOT, WHAT DO FREAKING MEAN IT'S TOO TALL!

(Sideways placed camera straightens up revealing a flat board that was on the floor)

Kai: Coward, it's not even placed up. Just pretend that you're climbing.

Kaosu: Easier said than done pretty boy!

_You can do it Kaosu!_

Kaosu: Who the fuck is that!

Hilary (flips through script): Uh…it says that it's your dead girl-I mean wife.

Kaosu: FREAKING A**--**, YOU NEVER SAID I HAD A WIFE! Girlfriend I'll be fine with but WIFE! THIS WASN'T IN THE CONTRACT!

AijinMegami (plays stupid): Wha-? The script never said wife it said…uh…hife!

Kaosu: WTF IS A HIFE!

AijinMegami (snorts): What do you think, it rhymes with wife so it's a new word for wife.

Kaosu: GAAHHH, GET MY AGENT ON THE LINE!

----------------  
Hilary ran through the streets until she got to the certain hotel Mr. D had told her about before she had gone to Russia, smiling at the thought of seeing Kai again she ran quickly through the rooms ignoring all the yells to stop running._' Let's see…room 800, 801, 802, 803, 804, 805, 806, 807, 808, 809, 810, 811, 812, 813, 814, 815, 816, 817, 818, 189, 190, 191, 192-!"_

AijinMegami (sweat drops): You can stop now!  
(With Kai in his room)

Kai: Hello? Anyone coming?

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Tsuki's eyes snap opened as she sat up quickly, Tala…fell off the bed.

Tsuki: Damn it, why do you keep falling off the bed! This is the hundredth time!

Tala: Well exccuuuuuuse me, if someone wasn't so wide that if they got up the bed wouldn't bounce.

Tsuki: Are you calling me fat!

Tala: uh…I…um…

Tsuki: DIE!

Tala: FAT LADY ATTACK!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"No…it'll be best if I don't wait. Tell Hilary I'll see her at the Russian Tournament." Tsuki whispered "NO WAIT, TSUKI!

AijinMegami: CUT! HILARY, WHY'D YOU SPEAK OUT!

Hilary: Because her walking away is just too sad! TT . TT  
AijinMegami: GAAAHHH, stick to the script Hilary, STICK TO THE SCRIPT!

----------------

_**BOOOM!**_

Tala flies off the bed and into the ceiling.

AijinMegami: O . O ….that never happened. You didn't see anything! (imitation of the penguin from Madagascar)

Crew: ……

----------------

Kaosu ran towards her and quickly and they bumped head.  
Hilary: OW!  
Kaosu: Damn it, you have harder head than Aijin-.  
AijinMegami (red faced): DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT!

----------------

**_Dragoon: Wuzzup!_  
**_DRAGOON NO BAKA, THAT'S WUZZUP! YOU AND THE OTHERS WERE TURN INTO ABASLKDFA ASLKDFKDFJALSDFJASLD…._

AijinMegami: ………you forgot your lines again didn't you? n . n  
Hilary: …RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

AijinMegami (incredible hulk) - . -#X

----------------

Hilary had woken up and saw that both Kai and Kaosu were gone; since it was still early in the morning she knew that everyone was asleep. Ruffling her short messy hair she got up and…tripped on the blanket.

AijinMegami: Okay, who put that blanket on the floor!

Kai: Here we go again.

Max: RUN FOR IT!

AijinMegami: WHY DO YOU TRY AND RUIN ME, WHY!

----------------

"…she told us not to interfere but if you need us just say our names." Li grunted as he got up walking out." Hehe, that's just his way of saying we're here for you." Yuan translated as he took his hand off her shoulder, with a smile he stood up as well." I shall see you soon Hikaru…farewell." He whispered walking out as well.

"…great, does this mean I have to pay for all of them?" Hilary grumbled looking at the bill.  
AijinMegami: NO, NO, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO THINK ABOUT WHAT TSUKI SAID!  
Tyson: This is the fifth time, I'm taking five…  
----------------

"I'm sorry but I must kill you." Tsuki whispered. "…do I really have to say this! 'I'm sorry but I must kill you!' damn it sounds so corny! What about 'This is the day you breathe your last breath' ooh, ooh, or how about 'Luke, I am your father!'"

AijinMegami: …GRRRR, YOU PEOPLE! I TOLD YOU! STICK TO THE FUCKING SCRIPT ALREADY!

----------------

Young Kai: Soooo…(cough) what's the weather like in the future?

Older Kai: …um…not bad.

Young Kai: ……

Older Kai: Just let it out!

Young Kai: Alright already! Man I look good in the future!

Older Kai: I know, check out these muscles!

AijinMegami, Hilary, Tsuki: **- . -U**

----------------

She loved her family but how could they do that to Tsuki, she loved Tsuki remembering all the memories they shared but how could she kill their family? Hilary cried as she released Black Dranzer's wrist and held onto her head. Black Dranzer's smile faded as he wrapped her arms around the crying girl.

"Give up Hilary…release everything and just fade away, give in to the dark and I promise you no more pain…" Hilary looked up at Black Dranzer's sincere as he brushed a tear away.

Naruto: KAGE BUNSHIN! (beats the crap out of Black Dranzer)

AijinMegami: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU DOBE! WRONG STORY, **WRONG STORY!**

Sakura: NAAAARRRUUUUTTTOOOOOO, YOU BAKA!

Black Dranzer: Do I always have to get beat up? TT . TT

* * *

"B-But I'm scared that dream might happen again…" Kai chuckled "Fine, come on squirt." Gou cheered as he snuggled between his parents. "Good night you two." Hilary blinked as she heard light snoring and shook her head "Men…but I wouldn't trade them for anything else…"

AijinMegami: Awww, that's a happy ending! Alright everyone, that's a wrap!

Crew: ZZZZzzzzz

AijinMegami: **- . -U**…anyways, THANKS FOR READING PAST REMEMBERANCES AND FOR REVIEWING!

**THIS STORY WAS DEDICATED TO MY NEESAN, SHE'S REALLY GREAT AND I HOPE SHE ENJOYED THIS STORY!**

**THIS BONUS CHAPTER WAS DEDICATED TO ALL THE FAITHFUL READERS OUT THERE!**


End file.
